Gott ist tot
by Shiva6
Summary: Schuldig geht spazieren und trifft auf Aya, der offensichtlich krank ist - Beendet
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Denn Gott ist tot...   
  
Part : 1/?   
  
Autor: Shiva   
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de   
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Warnung: Keine, denke ich... später vielleicht sap oder lemon   
  
Kommentar: Schuldig ist gelangweilt und läuft durch die Stadt. Unterwegs trifft er auf Aya, der offensichtlich krank ist   
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya   
  
"blabla"   
**denkdenk**   
~telepathie~   
  
... Denn Gott ist tot...   
  
Nagi öffnete genervt Schuldigs Zimmertür.   
  
„Schuldig, du sollst..."   
  
Ihm blieben die Worte im Halse stecken. Schuldig stand klatschnass   
und nackt in der Mitte des Zimmers, in der rechten Hand ein Handtuch,   
starrte schweigend auf das Bett. Neidisch betrachtete Nagi Schuldigs   
schönen, muskulösen Körper, die langen, schlanken Beine. Wasser   
tropfte aus seinen Haaren und lief über seinen Rücken. Nagi glaubte   
ein paar dünne, bleiche Narben auf seinem Rücken zu sehen. Schuldig   
wandte den Kopf.   
  
„Was soll ich ?!"   
  
„Äh... Zu Crawford kommen...", murmelte Nagi verwirrt.   
  
**Niedlich, wenn er das Stirnband nicht trägt...**   
  
„Gewöhn dich nicht an den Anblick...", murrte Schuldig, rieb sich   
schweigend mit dem Handtuch über den Körper.   
  
„Hast du schlechte Laune ?!"   
  
„Nein."   
  
Nagi wirkte nicht überzeugt, dachte aber auch nicht daran, sich mit   
Schuldigs Problemen auseinander zu setzen und verließ den Raum.   
Schuldig schloß die Augen. Tränen brannten in ihnen und er musste   
ein Schluchzen unterdrücken.   
  
*   
  
„Was ist ?!", fragte Schuldig genervt.   
  
„Übermorgen Angriff auf die Kätzchen. Ich habe in einer Vision   
gesehen, wo sie sind. Ich habe aber Abyssinian nicht gesehen. Willst   
du trotzdem mitkommen ?!"   
  
„Weiß noch nicht..." Er spielte desinteressiert mit einem Kugelschreiber.   
  
„Mich würde interessieren, wieso Abyssinian nicht dabei ist. Versuch   
doch mal, das irgendwie rauszukriegen."   
  
„Hmmm..."   
  
„Möglichst bald."   
  
„Hmmm...   
  
„Wie wäre es mit jetzt ?!!"   
  
Schuldig ließ entnervt den Stift fallen und sprang aus dem Sessel.   
  
„Mach dir nicht gleich ins Hemd. Bin ja schon unterwegs...", zischte er.   
  
„Gott sei Dank ! Deine Laune ist ja unerträglich !"   
  
Schuldig würdigte ihn keine weitere Antwort und rauschte aus dem Raum.   
  
*   
  
Gelangweilt spazierte Schuldig durch die Gegend. Etwa zehn Minuten von   
hier war das Koneko no sumu le. Er ging betont langsam über die Straße,   
Autos bremsten scharf, hupten ärgerlich. Einige Autofahrer brüllten   
wütende Flüche, als er mitten auf der Straße stehen blieb und noch einmal   
intensiv zu überlegen schien, ob er wirklich hier entlang gehen sollte. Sein   
Verhalten ähnelte dem eines trotzigen Kindes. Plötzlich hielt er verblüfft inne.   
Etwa acht Meter von ihm entfernt schwankte Abyssinian über den Weg. Er   
schien tatsächlich noch bleicher als sonst, seine Haut wirkte fast schon   
durchscheinend. Abyssinian schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, kam direkt, na ja,   
in mehr oder weniger Schlangenlinien, auf Schuldig zu.   
  
„... Du siehst nicht gerade gesund aus.", erklärte Schuldig, als Abyssinian   
etwa einen Meter von ihm entfernt war. Abyssinian sah erschrocken auf.   
Die plötzliche Bewegung schien ihm aber gar nicht gut getan zu haben, er   
drehte sich rasch zur Seite und übergab sich heftig. Schuldig sah ihn pikiert an.   
  
„Vielen herzlichen Dank. Hab ich auch verstanden. Du könntest auch einfach   
sagen, dass du mich zum Kotzen findest.", murmelte er.   
  
Der Rotschopf röchelte und spuckte aus. Seine Hände zitterten heftig. Schuldig   
reichte ihm ein Taschentuch, dass Abyssinian, ohne weiter darüber   
nachzudenken, annahm.   
  
„Du solltest vielleicht mal zum Arzt gehen.", schlug Schuldig vor.   
  
Abyssinian schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte Schuldig einen wütenden Blick   
zuzuwerfen. Aber augenscheinliches Fieber trübte seinen Blick. Er taumelte.   
Kurz bevor er fiel, fing Schuldig ihn auf. Er sah verwirrt auf ihn hinunter,   
lächelte ihn instinktiv tröstend an.   
  
„Ich bring dich nach Hause, Kätzchen..."   
  
Abyssinian wollte sich wehren, doch er fühlte sich schwach, als wären seine   
Gelenke mit warmer Flüssigkeit gefüllt.   
  
**Er bringt mich in die nächste Gasse und schlitzt mir die Kehle auf...**   
  
„Keine Angst... Ich hab heut' keine Lust, dich zu töten...", erklärte Schuldig   
mit einem schiefen Grinsen.   
  
Vorsichtig legte er Abyssinians Arm um seine Schulter und stützte ihn.   
Fasziniert bemerkte er die Hitze, die von Abyssinians Körper ausging. Seine   
Finger, die um die schlanke Taille des Rotschopfes lagen, strichen zärtlich   
über den dünnen Stoff. Abyssinian keuchte.   
  
„Wir sind gleich da... Keine Sorge... Bald...", versicherte ihm Schuldig.   
  
*   
  
Schuldig stieß die Tür zum Blumenladen auf und Aya dankte jedem Gott   
dieser Welt, dass Schulzeit war und keine Kundinnen hier waren. Yohji   
hingegen schrie entsetzt auf, als er ihn sah.   
  
„Schuldig !! Was hast du mit ihm gemacht ?!"   
  
„Gar nichts ! Er ist mir in die Arme gefallen ! Ihr solltet ihn schleunigst ins   
Bett bringen. Er glüht. Außerdem hat er mir fast auf die Schuhe gekotzt !"   
  
Ken nahm ihm den schwachen Körper ab, sah Aya besorgt an.   
  
„Warum zum Teufel hast du ihn denn hergebracht ?!", fragte Yohji verständnislos.   
  
Schuldig zuckte die Schultern.   
  
„Bin halt ein grundguter Mensch... Na ja, wenigstens nicht so schlecht,   
wie ihr denkt...", ergänzte er auf Yohjis zweifelnden Blick.   
  
„Wie ich dich kenne, sollten wir uns nicht dran gewöhnen."   
  
„Ganz recht. Übermorgen werdet ihr von Schwarz angegriffen.", erklärte   
Schuldig beiläufig, verließ pfeifend den Laden, nicht ohne noch einmal einen   
Blick über die Schulter auf Ken zu werfen, der Aya inzwischen auf die Arme   
genommen hatte, da dieser das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.   
  
*   
  
Als Schuldig wieder zu Hause ankam, sah Brad ihn interessiert an.   
  
„Und ? Was ist mit Abyssinian ?!"   
  
„Ist krank. Kotzt und hat Fieber."   
  
„Hast du ihn gesehen ?!"   
  
„Flüchtig. Sieht übel aus."   
  
**Na ja... Jedenfalls nicht so gut wie sonst...**   
  
Er lächelte in sich hinein. Crawford würde übermorgen viel Spaß mit den   
Kätzchen haben. Was war er auch so unhöflich zu ihm ?! Selber schuld. Er ließ   
sich aufs Sofa fallen und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Nagi trat ein und sah kurz   
zu Schuldig hinüber. Der schmale Junge gähnte herzhaft, dann holte er seinen   
Laptop und setzte sich neben Schuldig, der ihn kaum eines Blickes würdigte.   
Schuldig stand auf, verließ den Raum, kam wenige Minuten später zurück, mit   
einem Joint im Mundwinkel. Nagi sah ihn missbilligend an.   
  
*   
  
Aya lag fiebernd im Bett, sein Körper zitterte. Omi sah ihn besorgt an. Yohji   
trat ein, warf einen Blick aufs Bett.   
  
„Wie geht's ihm ?!"   
  
„Gar nicht gut. Wir sollten ohne ihn gehen."   
  
Yohji behagte diese Idee gar nicht, aber ihnen blieb wohl keine andere Wahl.   
  
„Hat er sich wieder übergeben ?!"   
  
„Ja. Aber nur einmal in vier Stunden. Aber sein Fieber... 40, 7..."   
  
„Hmmm... Wenn er sich noch mehr übergeben hätte... Er würde wahrscheinlich   
sterben... Ich meine, er ist so *dünn*..."   
  
Omi nickte, wechselte das feuchte Tuch auf Ayas Stirn aus. Es fühlte sich   
warm an.   
  
„Es gefällt mir nicht, dass wir ihn hier alleine lassen müssen... Was, wenn   
das Fieber steigt ?!"   
  
„Wir können nicht noch jemanden hier lassen. Die Mission ist schon so   
schwer genug. Wenn Schuldig die Wahrheit gesagt hat, und Schwarz uns angreift ?"   
  
„Hmmm..."   
  
„... Warum Schuldig ihn wohl hergebracht hat ? Ich meine, das wäre die Chance   
gewesen, sich Abyssinian zu entledigen. Und dann hat er uns auch noch   
verraten, dass sie uns heute Nacht angreifen wollen..."   
  
„Vielleicht hat er sich ja in Aya verliebt...", witzelte Omi.   
  
„Ich finde das gar nicht lustig, Omi !", fauchte Yohji.   
  
Omi zuckte verwirrt zusammen. Warum war Yohji denn so wütend ?   
  
„'tschuldigung...", murmelte er gekränkt.   
  
*   
  
Crawford stieß wütend die Tür auf. Schuldig sah nicht einmal auf.   
  
„Was für eine Scheiße ! Als hätten sie uns erwartet !!", brüllte er.   
  
„Weiß ?!", fragte Schuldig scheinheilig.   
  
„Wer sonst ?!"   
  
„Lief's so schlecht ?!"   
  
„Es war beschissen ! Selbst ohne Abyssinian waren sie uns   
ebenbürtig. Einen Moment dachte ich schon, sie wären uns   
überlegen ! Wir hätten dich gut gebrauchen können."   
  
„Du hast gesagt, du kommst auch ohne mich klar !"   
  
Brad murmelte irgendetwas, was Schuldig nicht verstand,   
aber es war ihm auch ziemlich egal. Von draußen hörte man   
leises Jammern.   
  
„Was is' mit Nagi ?!"   
  
„... Hat einen Moment nicht aufgepasst und einen von den   
Darts in die Schulter gekriegt.", sagte Brad genervt.   
  
„Er is' halt noch 'n Kind..."   
  
„Bald ein totes Kind, wenn er so weiter macht !", zischte Brad.   
  
„Naaagiii !!", rief Schuldig in einem lockenden Ton.   
  
Nagi kam unglücklich ins Wohnzimmer gestolpert, hielt sich   
die heftig blutende Schulter. Schuldig sah ihn gnädig an.   
  
„Hol Verbandszeug, dann helf ich dir, Kleiner !"   
  
Nagi schniefte hörbar, drehte sich um und machte sich auf   
die Suche nach Verbandszeug.   
  
„Deine Laune hat sich ja drastisch verbessert !"   
  
„Hmmm..."   
  
„Wieso ?!", fragte Brad misstrauisch.   
  
Schuldig zuckte die Schultern.   
  
„Nur so..."   
  
Nagi kam zurück und Schuldig verband vorsichtig seine   
Schulter.   
  
~Frustrierend, dass gerade der süße, kleine Omi dich   
verletzt hat, was ?!~   
  
Nagi sah Schuldig erschrocken an.   
  
~Ja, ja, ganz recht, ich weiß, wie süß du den Kleinen   
findest... Er ist älter als du...~   
  
Nagi nickte unsicher.   
  
~Zwei Jahre ?~   
  
~Anderthalb...~   
  
~Hmmm... Ob er überhaupt Interesse an einem so jungen   
Liebhaber hat ?~   
  
Nagi ließ den Kopf hängen.   
  
~Probiers doch einfach aus, Kleiner.~   
  
Entsetzen mischte sich in Nagis Züge.   
  
„Bist du verrückt ?!"   
  
„Warum ?!"   
  
Brad sah interessiert zu ihnen hinüber.   
  
„Nichts... Ich... Ich geh in mein Zimmer."   
  
Nagi machte sich schleunigst aus dem Staub. Schuldig   
grinste ihm nach. Brad sah ihn nachdenklich an.   
  
„... An was denkst du gerade ?!"   
  
„Wie hübsch die Jungs von Weiß sind."   
  
„Was ?!" Brad sah ihn fassungslos an.   
  
„Na ja ! Der nette Siberian mit den großen Hundeaugen...   
Ich glaube aber, er ist ein bisschen dumm... Dann der   
niedliche Bombay... Natürlich viel zu jung, aber... Der eitle   
Balinese mit den schönen Haaren und den langen Beinen...   
Und nicht zu vergessen der kleine Prinz Abyssinian... So   
ein hübscher Mann... Da fällt einem die Wahl schwer..."   
  
„Du bist wahnsinnig !", keuchte Brad.   
  
„Ich bitte dich, Brad ! Nur weil ich die körperlichen Vorzüge   
der Weiß-Jungs anerkenne ?!" Schuldig verdrehte die Augen.   
  
„Wen findest du am Hübschesten ?!"   
  
„... Ich bin nicht schwul !"   
  
„Ach, das hat doch keiner gesagt ! Aber du musst doch eine   
Meinung haben !"   
  
Brad schwieg.   
  
„Na gut... Die zwei Hübschesten. Dann verrätst du auch keine   
Sympathien, falls du deswegen Angst hast !", erklärte   
Schuldig gnädig.   
  
Finster starrte Brad ihn an.   
  
„Na ?!"   
  
„... Abyssinian und Balinese...", fauchte er genervt.   
  
„Hmmm... Eine gute Wahl... Ich glaube auch, dass sie die   
Schönsten sind..."   
  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mit dir über so was rede !",   
meinte Brad fassungslos.   
  
Schuldig grinste nichtssagend.   
  
„Mir ist langweilig... Ich geh raus...", erklärte er unvermittelt.   
  
Damit stand er auch schon auf und verließ den Raum. Brad   
sah ihm verwirrt nach.   
  
„Verrückt... Zu viele Drogen..."   
  
*   
  
Schuldig lief schweigend durch die Straßen. Es war kühl, aber   
Schuldig spürte es gar nicht. Gedankenversunken bewegte er sich   
vorwärts, seine Füße bewegten sich automatisch. Ein Hund bellte   
hysterisch und er hörte ein kleines Kind nach Eis schreien, dann die   
genervte Stimme der Mutter. Zwei Mädchen beobachteten ihn   
tuschelnd, als er an ihnen vorbei ging. Nichts von alledem tangierte   
ihn. Er fühlte sich einfach nicht wohl. Ein leichtes Ziehen in seiner   
Magengegend, ein unbekanntes Sehnen ergriff in letzter Zeit immer   
öfter Besitz von ihm. So etwas wie Fernweh, vermutete Schuldig. Er   
blieb stehen. Desinteressiert sah er sich um, überlegte, wo er gelandet war.   
  
„Uh... Das Koneko no sumu le..." Der Blumenladen war inzwischen   
schon geschlossen, es musste schon gegen acht Uhr sein,   
glaubte Schuldig.   
  
**Ein guter Zeitpunkt, sich nach Abyssinians Zustand zu erkundigen !**   
  
Befriedigt bemerkte Schuldig den hohen, weit ausladenden Baum auf der   
Rückseite des Hauses. Von da aus müsste man eigentlich in die Zimmer   
der Weiß-Jungs sehen können... Aus dem Stand sprang er in das Geäst,   
starrte konzentriert in die einzelnen Fenster. Die meisten Räume waren leer,   
dann entdeckte er Ayas Zimmer. Aya lag, wie es schien, noch immer   
fiebernd im Bett. Neben ihm saß Bombay, er versuchte, Aya etwas   
Flüssigkeit einzuflößen, mit mäßigem Erfolg, dann ging er aus dem Raum.   
Schuldig grinste. Er sprang auf das Fensterbrett und stieg leise in das   
Zimmer. Vorsichtig schloß er das Fenster. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er zum   
Bett, die Augen wachsam auf die Tür gerichtet. Dann setzte er sich neben   
Aya, legte ihm die Hand sacht auf die Stirn.   
  
„Puh !", stieß er verblüfft aus.   
  
Ayas Lider zitterten, aber er wachte nicht auf. Schuldig lächelte auf   
ihn hinunter.   
  
„Süßer kleiner Prinz !", flüsterte er.   
  
Interessiert betrachtete Schuldig Ayas gerötete Lippen, strich versuchshalber   
mit dem Finger darüber.   
  
**So trocken... Das kann nicht gesund sein.**   
  
Er sah noch einmal prüfend zur Tür hinüber. Dann beugte er sich vor und   
berührte vorsichtig Ayas Lippen. Seine Zunge strich zärtlich über die trockene,   
heiße Haut. Ayas Mund öffnete sich, ein leises Keuchen ertönte. Schuldig ging   
lüstern grinsend darauf ein und fuhr mit der Zunge in Ayas Mund. Aya selbst   
reagierte kaum auf ihn, seine Zunge zuckte nur träge.   
  
**Er hat keine Erfahrung... Sonst würde er darauf anspringen...**   
  
Trotzdem gefiel Schuldig das Gefühl, Aya diesen Kuss zu stehlen. Der stolze, kalte,   
ja, asexuelle Aya. Er würde rasen, wenn er das erfuhr ! Schuldig setzte sich wieder   
auf, strich sich geistesabwesend das dichte, glänzende Haar zur Seite.   
  
„Was hast du hier zu suchen ?!", krächzte Ayas Stimme.   
  
Schuldig zuckte zusammen. Aya versuchte, ihn festzuhalten, aber seine warme,   
schwache Hand hatte Probleme, sich überhaupt zu erheben. Schuldig lächelte über   
diesen sinnlosen Versuch, fing Ayas Hand auf und verschlang seine Finger mit   
Ayas. Aya sah ihn unwillig an, seine amethystfarbenen Augen glänzten.   
  
„Hat dich mein Kuss geweckt, Sweetheart ?!"   
  
„Was ?!", fragte er heiser. Er wirkte tatsächlich entsetzt.   
  
**Nein ! Er lügt ! Das war nur ein Traum !**   
  
„Ah, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das als Kompliment oder Beleidigung auffassen soll !"   
  
Er grinste hämisch. Seine Finger strichen über die zarte Haut von Ayas Händen. Aya   
versuchte, sich ihm zu entziehen, ziemlich erfolglos. Schuldig bemerkte aus den   
Augenwinkeln ein Glas Wasser auf dem Nachttisch. Nachdenklich betrachtete er Ayas   
trockene Lippen, die pergamentartige Haut. Er griff nach dem Glas.   
  
„Hier, Sweetheart. Trink etwas."   
  
„Ist das vergiftet ?!"   
  
„Ich hoffe doch nicht. Wenn doch, solltest du deine Freundschaft zu dem kleinen   
Bombay stark überdenken."   
  
Aya starrte ihn feindselig an, bemühte sich, das Glas zu umfassen. Sein vom Fieber   
geschwächter Körper hielt nicht einmal diese geringe Anstrengung aus. Frustriert ließ   
er das Glas in Schuldigs Hand.   
  
„Soll ich dir helfen ?!", bot Schuldig gnädig an.   
  
Ayas Augen funkelten vor Wut.   
  
„Nein !", fauchte er.   
  
Schuldig runzelte die Stirn.   
  
„Du solltest aber etwas trinken. Dein Körper trocknet aus."   
  
„Kann dir doch egal sein. Verschwinde, du Bastard !"   
  
Ärger zeichnete sich in Schuldigs Augen ab. Er stand abrupt auf.   
  
„Verreck doch !", zischte er, ging zum Fenster und mache sich aus dem Staub. Aya sah ihm finster nach.   
  
*   
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
  
Und ? Annehmbar ? 


	2. 2

Titel: Denn Gott ist tot...   
  
Part : 2/?   
  
Autor: Shiva   
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de   
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Warnung: Keine, denke ich... später vielleicht sap oder lemon   
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya   
  
"blabla"   
**denkdenk**   
~telepathie~   
„Hey, Schuldig ! Wo warst du ?! Du warst sieben Stunden weg !!"   
  
„..."   
  
Brad sah ihn ärgerlich an. Schuldig beachtete ihn nicht weiter, ging   
auf sein Zimmer und schloß die Tür ab. Er seufzte. Sein Inneres fühlte   
sich rastlos und nervös an, er konnte sich einfach nicht länger mit   
etwas beschäftigen. Ständige Langeweile. Entnervt steckte er sich   
einen Joint an, setzte sich auf sein Bett und starrte an die Decke. Das   
Mädchen, mit dem er gerade geschlafen hatte, langweilte ihn auch   
schon wieder. Immer das Gleiche. Außerdem wirkten diese Drogen   
nicht richtig. Er fühlte gar nichts. Aya kam ihm wieder in den Sinn.   
Ein fieses Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Entspannt   
schloß er die Augen und drang in Ayas Geist ein.   
  
*   
  
Aya zuckte in seinem Bett zusammen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher,   
dass das merkwürdige Gefühl in seinem Kopf nicht von der Krankheit   
herrührte. Er schloß gequält die Augen. Nicht Schuldig. Alles, bloß   
das nicht.   
  
*   
  
~Hallo, Sweetheart !~   
  
~Verschwinde !~   
  
Aya hörte ein leises Lachen, aber Schuldig antwortete nicht. Er spürte   
regelrecht, wie Schuldig in seinen Gedanken herumwühlte. Nach einiger   
Zeit hörte er, wie Schuldig ein merkwürdiges Geräusch machte, das Aya   
nicht einordnen konnte.   
  
~Du solltest dich vielleicht in nächster Zeit von dem hübschen Balinese   
fernhalten... Wenn ich mir so deine Erinnerungen an die letzten drei   
Wochen ansehe... Scheint er ja ziemlich scharf auf dich zu sein...~   
  
Ran schwieg einen Moment verblüfft. Dann tat er Schuldigs Behauptung   
als Blödsinn ab.   
  
~Verschwinde endlich !~   
  
~Ja, ja... Nur noch ein Moment... Ist gerade so interessant...~   
  
Und wieder schwieg er. Schuldig verhielt sich sehr lange ruhig, so dass   
Aya schon glaubte, er wäre verschwunden. Dann hörte er wieder die   
weiche, deutsche Stimme.   
  
~War schön... Aber ich bin müde. Du solltest auch schlafen, Sweetheart,   
damit du bald wieder gesund wirst !~   
  
Dann war er fort.   
  
*   
  
Schuldig lag beeindruckt auf seinem Bett. Der Joint war längst aus und er   
schnippte ihn in den Aschenbecher. Wow. Ayas Geist war... genial ! Das   
Gefühl, sich in seinen Gedanken zu befinden, war richtig aufregend. Besser   
als Sex. Besser als Drogen. Es schwindelte ihn vor Freude über diese   
Entdeckung. Er hatte nicht viel über Aya rausgefunden, dafür war er zu   
oberflächlich gewesen, aber es ging ihn ja gar nicht um die Informationen.   
Dieses Gefühl war... erregend. Kaum zu glauben, dass er so etwas gerade bei   
Aya gefunden hatte. Voller Spannung dachte er daran, wie es sein könnte,   
richtig tief in ihm zu versinken, seinen Geist voll auszukosten.   
  
**Am besten in Verbindung mit Sex**, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Oh ja ! Sex   
mit Aya. Nicht übel. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er der Erste sein würde.   
Außer natürlich, Balinese kam ihm zuvor. Schien ja ziemlich spitz auf den Jungen   
zu sein. Kein Wunder. Einen Moment lang spielte Schuldig mit dem Gedanken,   
Aya zu entführen und ihn sich zu nehmen, aber er verwarf die Idee wieder. Er   
stand nicht so auf Rape. Das war eher was für Brad und Farfarello. Vor seinem   
geistigen Auge stellte er sich Aya vor, nackt, willig, bereit, ihm zu gehören.   
Unwahrscheinlich, aber eine hübsche Vorstellung.   
  
*   
  
Aya lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Bett. Er fühlte sich unwohl.   
Ein unangenehmes Sehnen erfüllte sein Herz.   
  
**Ich brauche keine Liebe... Das ist doch nur Selbsttäuschung... Wer   
braucht denn so was... Ich kann auch sehr wohl ohne Liebe leben... Ich   
brauche das nicht... Ich bin stark genug, um...**   
  
Er drehte sich auf die Seite. Eine einzelne Träne lief über seine bleiche Wange.   
  
*Ich sollte mal wieder Aya-chan besuchen... Sie fragt sich bestimmt,   
warum ich mich nicht melde...*   
  
*   
  
„Ich finde, seine Schwester könnte sich auch mal wieder melden. Er denkt   
fast immer nur an sie, und sie hält es nicht mal für nötig, ab und zu mal   
anzurufen !" Omi saß auf dem Sofa und starrte auf die Zeitung in seiner   
Hand, ohne sie wirklich zu lesen. Ken sah auf.   
  
„Sie ist halt nicht so verantwortungsbewusst wie Aya."   
  
„Sie ist ein Miststück. Ich kann sie nicht ausstehen.", zischte Omi.   
  
„Weil sie dich wie ein kleines Kind behandelt hat ?!"   
  
„Nein. Weil sie ein Miststück ist."   
  
Ken lächelte träge.   
  
„Lass das nicht Aya hören."   
  
Yohji kam ins Zimmer, stecke sich gemächlich eine Zigarette an.   
  
„Worüber redet ihr ?!"   
  
„Über Aya-chan.", informierte ihn Ken.   
  
„... Scheint mir zum Flittchen zu verkommen. Hab sie innerhalb einer   
Woche in zwei verschiedenen Clubs gesehen, mit zwei   
verschiedenen Jungs."   
  
„Sag ich ja. Miststück."   
  
Yohji nickte zustimmend.   
  
„Ich geh dann jetzt. Bis morgen. Und schaut noch mal nach Aya."   
  
„Alles klar." Omi legte die Zeitung weg.   
  
„Ist sein Fieber endlich runter ?!", fragte Ken.   
  
„Ja. Aber er ist immer noch schwach." Omi ging langsam die   
Treppe hinauf, während Yohji aus dem Haus ging. Ken zog eine Grimasse.   
  
„Jetzt sitz ich hier ganz allein... Toll..." Genervt schaltete er den Fernseher an.   
  
*   
  
~Hallo, Sweetheart !~   
  
„Verdammter Mist...", zischte Aya.   
  
**Schon das dritte Mal in dieser Woche !**   
  
~Ich sehe, deine Freude hält sich in Grenzen... Bist du immer noch bettlägerig ?~   
  
~Hast du nichts zu tun ?!~   
  
~Nein... Ich langweile mich furchtbar...~   
  
~Und warum musst du gerade mich damit belästigen ?~   
  
~Hey ! Wie wär's wenn ich vorbei komme und wir haben ein bisschen Sex ?!~   
  
Aya schwieg verblüfft.   
  
~Nein, danke.~   
  
~Schade... Na gut, dann vergnüge ich mich eben so.~   
  
Aya spürte, wie Schuldig tief in seine Gedanken eindrang. Es schien eine   
Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er wieder sprach. Aya gähnte müde, er konnte   
sowieso nichts dagegen tun.   
  
~Gute Nacht, Sweetheart...~ Er wirkte seltsam verstört, nicht so lässig und   
dreist wie sonst. Aya zwinkerte in seinem Bett. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf   
und versuchte, sich aufzusetzen.   
  
*   
  
Schuldig saß verunsichert auf seinem Bett. Er hatte etwas in Aya entdeckt,   
was er nicht erwartet hätte. Aya machte nicht gerade den Eindruck, als wäre   
er einsam oder als sehnte er sich nach Liebe und Zuneigung. Aber genau diese   
Gefühle hatte er gefunden, tief vergraben, so dass sich Schuldig nicht mal sicher   
war, ob Aya sie verdrängte. Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich über Schuldigs   
Gesicht aus. Auch Aya war nur ein Mensch. Mit sehr menschlichen Gefühlen.   
Nicht wie Crawford, der innerlich wie äußerlich eine Eisskulptur war. Obwohl,   
dass konnte er nicht so ohne weiteres beurteilen, er war nie so tief in Crawfords   
Geist gewesen, um das festzustellen. Es war auch nicht halb so angenehm wie bei   
Aya. Schade, dass Aya einem One-Night-Stand nicht so offen gegenüber stand wie   
er oder Yohji. Ja, Yohji war ganz amüsant gewesen, ein bisschen Nervenkitzel, beim   
Gedanken daran, erwischt zu werden, aber das war's auch schon. Immerhin nicht so   
eine Enttäuschung wie Brad, der auch im Bett nicht gerade vor Leidenschaft sprühte.   
  
Ah, Ayas Geist war so angenehm. Nachdem er letztes Mal drin war, hatte er in der   
Nacht nicht einen schlechten Traum gehabt. Welche willkommene Abwechslung. Ayas   
Geist gab einem das Gefühl inneren Friedens. Er langweilte sich dann auch nicht so.   
Crawford hatte ihn heute Morgen gefragt, ob er schon wieder eine neue Droge   
ausprobierte. Ja, so konnte man es sehen. Aya als Droge.   
  
Er sollte ihn wirklich erobern. Klar, das würde nicht leicht werden, aber man musste   
schon Opfer bringen, um glücklich zu sein, oder ? Aber wie sollte man an ihn   
rankommen ? Aya war schließlich richtig *zickig*. In diesem Moment fiel ihm Ayas   
Schwester ein. Über sie an Aya rankommen ? Wäre eine Überlegung wert. Aber so   
weit er wußte, sah sie nicht unbedingt genial aus. Niedlich, aber recht langweilig.   
Na ja. Er wollte sie ja nicht heiraten. Sie war ja nur Mittel zum Zweck.   
  
*   
  
Aya-chan stand kichernd an den Tresen, unterhielt sich fasziniert mit dem freundlichen   
Deutschen, den mindestens die Hälfte der Mädchen in diesem Club anhimmelten. Wie   
gut er doch aussah ! Was hatte sie doch für ein Glück ! Wieder fing sie an, zu kichern,   
als er sanft über ihre Wange strich.   
  
*   
  
Oh Gott, wie gräßlich ! Dieses Mädchen war ein Alptraum. So was von widerlich gut   
drauf und immer am kichern. Schuldig war einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Ob Aya   
wußte, dass die Göre keine Jungfrau mehr war ? Nicht mal beim Sex hatte sie Ruhe   
gegeben ! Wie lange würde er das aushalten müssen, bis er nahe genug an Aya   
rangekommen war ?   
  
*Oh Mann, mein Leben ist scheiße...*   
  
Aya-chan lag neben ihm, spielte gedankenverloren, aber immer noch leise glucksend und   
kichernd mit seinen Haaren. Entnervt schweiften seine Gedanken ab, landeten wieder bei   
Aya, versanken wieder in seinem Geist.   
  
*   
  
Aya, inzwischen schon an Schuldigs ständige Besuche in seinem Kopf gewöhnt, beachtete   
es gar nicht weiter, sah nur kurz auf die Uhr, als er Schuldigs Anwesenheit spürte. Kurz nach   
eins. Er sollte vielleicht langsam ins Bett gehen. Gähnend ging er nach oben, begleitet von   
Yohjis aufmerksamen Blicken. Geistesabwesend erinnerte er sich an Schuldigs Warnung, nahm   
sie aber wieder nicht ernst. Yohji ! Pah ! Lächerlich. Der Playboy und Interesse an einem Mann ?   
  
~Hey, Sweetheart, so abwegig ist das auch nicht ! Ich...~   
  
Schuldig schwieg. Vielleicht sollte er das doch nicht erwähnen. Er zweifelte daran, dass das   
sein Ansehen bei Aya steigern würde. Und außerdem würde das eine Menge Ärger für Yohji   
bedeuten. Nicht, das Yohji ihm etwas bedeutete, aber wegen Sex von Aya gelyncht zu werden,   
das war es nicht wert. Er sank wieder tiefer in Ayas Gedanken, genoss jeden Gedanken, den Aya   
über ihn hatte. Selbst Ärger fühlte sich gut an, solange Aya ihn fühlte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem   
Geist seiner Schwester, den er sich probeweise angesehen hatte. Ihr Geist war kühl, vor allem laut   
und *bunt*. Diese durcheinanderwirbelnden Gedanken, die nie länger als drei Sekunden blieben,   
machten ihn ganz konfus. Aya war so angenehm anders. Ruhig, warm und erregend. Wie konnten   
zwei so unterschiedliche Menschen nur Geschwister sein ?   
  
Aya schien sich inzwischen an ihn gewöhnt zu haben, er regte sich nicht mehr darüber auf, wenn   
Schuldig in ihn eindrang. Manchmal war er etwas genervt, aber im Grossen und Ganzen hatte er sich   
wohl damit abgefunden, dass er Schuldig nicht entkommen konnte.   
  
*   
  
Fortsetzung folgt   
  
Hehe, sorry wegen dem Aya-chan Bashing... Ich mag sie nicht besonders... 


	3. 3

Titel: Denn Gott ist tot...   
  
Part : 3/?   
  
Autor: Shiva   
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de   
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Kommentar : ... Von nun an gehts bergab...   
  
Warnung: Keine, denke ich... später vielleicht sap oder lemon   
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya, OmixNagi (angedeutet)   
  
"blabla"   
**denkdenk**   
~telepathie~   
Wie kontrolliert und ordentlich Aya doch war ! Er bemerkte, wenn das   
Duschgel alle war, schrieb es auf, brachte das Badezimmer in Ordnung,   
auch wenn jemand anderes es verwüstet hatte, ärgerte sich über jede   
kleine Unordentlichkeit. Seine Gedanken waren regelrecht amüsant, wie   
er sich über solch profane Sachen aufregen konnte. Er war so völlig   
anders als Schuldig, dem es eigentlich meist ziemlich egal war, wie es   
um ihn herum aussah, solange er nicht im Schmutz erstickte und solange   
es nicht sein Zimmer war, das verwüstet wurde. Deshalb ließ er auch nie   
Farfarello in sein Zimmer. Er könnte was Teueres kaputt machen, was   
*ihm* gehörte.   
  
~Schuldig, könntest du dich verziehen ? Ich will schlafen.~   
  
~Oh, ich wüßte eigentlich gerne wovon du träumst !~   
  
~Ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn du meine Gedanken liest.~   
  
~Warum nicht ?~   
  
~... Geh einfach...~   
  
Schuldig seufzte tief.   
  
~Na gut... Aber nur, weil du es bist... Bis morgen, Sweetheart...~   
  
~Und hör auf mich so zu nennen...~   
  
Schuldig tat so, als hätte er es nicht gehört und entfernte sich aus   
Ayas Gedanken.   
  
*   
  
Aya stand am nächsten Morgen früh auf, das bedeutete nämlich, dass   
er seine Gedanken für ein paar Stunden für sich alleine hatte. Er verstand   
Schuldig nicht im Geringsten. Schuldig schien nicht auf Informationen aus,   
oder um ihn zu beeinflussen, er war einfach nur da und blieb da. Und dann   
waren da noch seine ganzen anzüglichen Bemerkungen, die ihm fast das   
Blut in die Wangen trieb.   
  
Nachdenklich betrachtete er sich im Spiegel. Die trägen Augen wanderten   
über den schlanken Hals und die Schultern, betrachteten die bleiche Haut.   
Sein Haar, das wie frischvergossenes Blut auf seinen Wangen lag. Die Augen   
noch immer auf sein Spiegelbild gerichtet strich er sich über die schön   
geschwungenen Lippen. Die dunkle Erinnerung an Schuldigs Kuss, den er   
erst als Traum abgetan hatte, drängte sich in seine Gedanken.   
  
~Oh, du bist schon wach ?~   
  
Schuldig war so plötzlich da, dass Aya regelrecht zusammenzuckte.   
  
~Wie wär's, wenn ich dich heute besuchen komme ?~   
  
~Du bist doch immer da...~   
  
~Nein, ich meine körperlich !~   
  
~Erinnerst du dich vielleicht an die Kleinigkeit, dass wir FEINDE sind ?!~   
  
~Sei doch nicht so kleinlich ! Ich werd dir schon keine Pralinen mitbringen !~   
  
Aya wollte etwas erwidern, doch Schuldig war schon wieder aus seinem Kopf   
verschwunden. Interessant. Warum war er denn heute so kurz angebunden ?   
Er zuckte die Schultern und griff nach seiner Zahnbürste.   
  
Aya stand vor dem Laden und goß ein kleines Rosenbäumchen, als ein weißer   
Lamborghini vorfuhr. Beeindruckt betrachtete er den schönen Sportwagen,   
dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Blumen zu. Er hörte, wie zwei   
Türen geöffnet und wieder zugeschlagen wurden, dann hörte er ein bekanntes   
Kichern.   
  
„Niichan !!"   
  
Aya zuckte zusammen, drehte sich überrascht um.   
  
„Aya-chan !" Begeistert umarmte er seine Schwester, die sich kurz darauf aus   
seinen Armen löste.   
  
„Ist das nicht ein tolles Auto ?", fragte sie, sprudelte regelrecht über vor Freude.   
  
Aya sah noch einmal zu dem Lamborghini hin, dann nickte er lächelnd. Im   
nächsten Moment versteifte er sich.   
  
Neben dem Auto, nicht einmal drei Meter von ihm entfernt stand Schuldig, grinste   
ihn dreist an.   
  
„Hi !"   
  
Aya-chan lief zu Schuldig zurück, hakte sich zu Ayas Entsetzen bei Schuldig ein.   
Schuldig musste sich schwer beherrschen, nicht genervt dreinzuschauen.   
  
„Das ist Schuldig ! Er ist mein neuer Freund ! Sieht er nicht unheimlich gut   
aus ?!", fragte Aya-chan überglücklich.   
  
Ayas Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.   
  
„Er ist dein WAS ?!"   
  
„Mein Freund ! Schau doch nicht so entsetzt, Niichan !"   
  
Schuldig grinste breit.   
  
~Hab doch gesagt, ich besuche dich heute, Sweet !~   
  
~Wie kannst du es wagen, dich an meine Schwester ranzumachen !?!!~   
  
~Hättest du lieber, wenn ich mich an dich ranmache ? Ich sehe da kein Problem !~   
  
Schuldigs Grinsen wurde noch provozierender. Wut loderte in Ayas Augen auf   
und Schuldig genoss das Gefühl, dass durch Ayas Gedanken raste. Aya-chan   
verzog schmollend das Gesicht.   
  
„Niichan ! Wehe, du vergraulst Schuschu ! Ich will, dass du nett zu ihm bist !"   
  
„Schuschu ?!!" Aya entgleisten die Gesichtszüge.   
  
Schuldig war nahe dran, das Mädchen zu erschlagen. Ihn SchuSchu zu nennen !   
Sie hatte ihn nicht mal gefragt !   
  
„Sei nett zu ihm, Niichan ! Sonst komme ich dich nie wieder besuchen !", drohte   
Aya-chan.   
  
Schuldig sah sie verblüfft an. Ihr Bruder schien ihr ja nicht viel zu bedeuten, dass   
sie solche Drohungen machte. Das würde sowieso nicht passieren. Denn wenn sie   
nicht Aya besuchte, hatte sie keinen Wert für Schuldig. Aya hingegen war entsetzt.   
Man sah ihm den Widerstreit seiner Gefühle an, musste dafür nicht mal seine Gedanken   
lesen. Seine Schultern sanken ab.   
  
„Okay. Ich bin nett zu ihm."   
  
~Oh ! Wie nett denn ? Sollte ich noch schnell KY besorgen ?~   
  
~K-was ?!~   
  
~Vergiss es, Sweet. Ein ander Mal.~   
  
Er kam auf Aya hin und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Aya zögerte, fing den   
bösen Blick seiner Schwester auf, dann schüttelte er Schuldigs Hand. Dabei fiel ihm   
die Aufschrift auf Schuldigs engem, schwarzen T-Shirt auf. ' I'm hot. Come and get me '.   
Aya errötete. Typisch Schuldig. Sein Gegenüber grinste ihn breit an.   
  
„Fühl dich ruhig aufgefordert.", flüsterte er.   
  
„Ich denke, du bist mit meiner Schwester zusammen, Bastard !", fauchte er, wütend   
über die Hitze, die in sein Gesicht stieg.   
  
Schuldig antwortete nicht, sah nur kühl zu Aya-chan hin, die grüßend in den Laden   
hinein rief. Er hörte Siberian zurück grüßen, der kleine Bombay schien sie jedoch zu   
ignorieren. Aya warf ihm noch einen wütenden Blick zu, dann stolzierte er in den Laden.   
  
*   
  
Ken zuckte zusammen.   
  
„Schuldig !", keuchte er fassungslos.   
  
Aya-chans Gesicht erstrahlte. Sie hängte sich an Schuldigs Arm, der desinteressiert   
seinen Blick durch den Laden schweifen ließ. Ken wurde blass.   
  
„Er ist mein Freund !", begeisterte sich Aya-chan.   
  
Ken sah sie entgeistert an, dann sah er zu Aya hin, wieder zurück zu dem   
aufgekratzten Mädchen.   
  
„Aber... Aya... Ich meine..."   
  
Bombay starrte verduzt das Paar an, dann drehte er sich um und kümmerte sich   
um ein Blumenarrangement.   
  
„Da haben sich ja zwei gefunden...", murmelte er.   
  
~Hey, Bombay-chan ! Schöne Grüße von Nagi !~, hörte er Schuldigs belustigte   
Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er zuckte zusammen und sah sich erschrocken zu Schuldig   
um, der ihn dreist angrinste.   
  
~Wusste doch, dass du ihn auch magst !~   
  
~Auch ?... Äh, nein ! Nein, ich mag ihn gar nicht !~   
  
Omi drehte sich panisch um, beschäftigte sich wieder mit den Blumen. Aya sah   
irritiert zu ihm hin, dann zu Schuldig, der ihn unschuldig angrinste.   
  
„Ich hab nichts getan !", meinte er scheinheilig.   
  
„Ja, sicher..."   
  
Aya drehte sich um, ging zur Kasse und drängte Ken dort weg.   
  
„Hey ! Ich..."   
  
Aya warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu, worauf Ken verstummte und sich grummelnd   
nach vorn verdrückte, um eine eintretende Kundin zu begrüßen. Aya-chan stand   
etwas verloren im Raum, griff nach Schuldigs Hand, der hingegen interessiert zu   
Aya hinüber blickte, seine Augen über den Oberkörper des Rotschopfes gleiten   
ließ. Er langweilte sich schon wieder ein wenig, denn vor allen Leuten konnte er Aya s   
chlecht anmachen. Aya würde Gift und Galle spucken und ihn aus dem Laden treten,   
Aya-chans Zorn hin oder her. Zärtlich glitt er in Ayas Geist, der kurz den Blick hob   
und in seine dunklen Augen blickte. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich an die Kundin   
vor ihm, die ihn liebeskrank anlächelte. Gleichgültig nahm Aya die Blumen entgegen   
und packte sie schweigend ein. Schuldig lächelte über seine kühle Haltung.   
  
~So ist es gut, Sweet... Sonst machst du mich noch eifersüchtig...~   
  
Aya zuckte zusammen, sah erschrocken zu Schuldig hinüber. Ihn mit aller Macht   
ignorierend, lächelte er die Kundin linkisch an.   
  
„Beehren sie uns bald wieder.", sagte er ruhig, als sie bezahlt hatte.   
  
Sie strahlte ihn überglücklich an und Schuldig fühlte sich unwillkürlich an das   
lästige Mädchen an seiner Hand erinnert. Aya-chan roch derweil an verschiedenen   
Blumen, machte bestimmte Andeutungen, die ihn wohl dazu bringen sollten, ihr welche   
zu kaufen, doch er ignorierte das geflissentlich. Sein Geist war noch immer mit Ayas   
verwoben und es fiel ihm schwer, sich auf die lärmende Umgebung zu konzentrieren,   
wenn er in dessen Gedanken steckte, wo er sich so wohl fühlte. Er schloß flüchtig die Augen.   
  
„Schu-Schu ? Alles in Ordnung ? Hast du Kopfweh ?!"   
  
Verwirrt sah Schuldig auf Aya-chan hinunter, runzelte die Stirn.   
  
„Nein. Wieso ?"   
  
„Weil du die Augen geschlossen hast... Magst du den Laden nicht ? Wir können   
auch gehen !"   
  
Schuldig schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Nein, hier ist es ganz nett. Wann ist dein Bruder fertig ? Dann können wir zusammen   
essen gehen."   
  
Aya-chan legte den Kopf schräg.   
  
„Du musst kein Interesse heucheln. Mein Bruder ist ziemlich besitzergreifend, mach dir   
nichts draus."   
  
„Tu ich nicht. Aber ich muss trotzdem mit ihm auskommen, oder ? So schlimm wird er schon   
nicht sein.", erwiderte Schuldig, versuchte den genervten Unterton in seiner Stimme zu verbergen.   
  
Aya-chan zuckte die Schultern, ließ endlich seine Hand los und ging zu ihrem Bruder, um ihm   
etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Aya hörte ruhig zu, dann sah er kurz zu Schuldig hinüber, der ihn   
schwach anlächelte. Er befand sich noch immer in Ayas Geist.   
  
~Was soll das, Schuldig ?~   
  
~Nichts. Ich dachte nur, wir sollten uns besser kennenlernen...~   
  
~Wieso ? Weil ich dein Schwager werden könnte ?!~   
  
Schuldig schwieg, sah geistesabwesend aus dem Schaufenster.   
  
~Schuldig ?!!~   
  
Ayas Gedanken klangen ärgerlich und Schuldig lächelte schwach.   
  
~Komm doch einfach mit, Sweetheart...~   
  
Er starrte ihn wütend an, dann nickte er Aya-chan knapp zu.   
  
*   
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
Das ist ein bisschen kurz, aber der nächste Teil wird länger *versprech* 


	4. 4

Titel: Denn Gott ist tot...   
  
Part : 4/17  
  
Autor: Shiva   
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de   
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Disclaimer : Ups, äh, auch wenn er erst jetzt kommt, ihr habt euch sicher schon gedacht, dass sich unter dem Decknamen Shiva nicht Kyoko Tsuchiya verbirgt und mir Weiß Kreuz somit nicht gehört und ich auch kein Geld hiermit mache.   
  
Kommentar : ... Von nun an gehts bergab...   
  
Warnung: OOC _   
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya, OmixNagi (angedeutet)   
  
"blabla"   
**denkdenk**   
~telepathie~   
Aya nippte schweigend an seinem Wasser, während Schuldig gedankenverloren   
in sein Sakeglas starrte. Aya-chan plapperte gedankenlos vor sich hin, selbst   
Aya war leicht genervt.   
  
„Weißt du eigentlich, wie Schuschu und ich uns kennengelernt haben ?!"   
  
Aya schüttelte knapp den Kopf, warf Schuldig einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.   
  
„Das war so, ich war..."   
  
„Aya-chan, ich könnte wetten, dass ihn das nicht interessiert.", unterbrach   
Schuldig sie entnervt.   
  
Das Mädchen blinzelte, sah Aya fragend an. Aya antwortete nicht, fand   
plötzlich seine Serviette unheimlich interessant. Aya-chan machte ein   
abfälliges Geräusch.   
  
„Mir soll's egal sein ! Ich muss auf die Toilette ! Bis gleich !"   
  
Damit war sie verschwunden. Schuldig atmete auf. Ein Grinsen breitete sich   
auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er näher an Aya heran rückte, der ihm einen   
misstrauischen Blick zuwarf.   
  
„Endlich allein !", hauchte er.   
  
Aya warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf die anderen Gäste im Restaurant,   
aber Schuldig ignorierte das geflissentlich, legte seine Hand sacht auf Ayas   
Schenkel. Dieser erblasste. Wütend stieß er Schuldigs Hand weg.   
  
„Was soll das, du Freak ? Bist du nicht ganz bei Trost ?!"   
  
Schuldig starrte ihn gekränkt an.   
  
„Warum bist du so abweisend ? Ich wollte nur ein bisschen nett sein !"   
  
„Warum hat 'Nett sein' bei dir immer was mit Fummeln zu tun ?!"   
  
Schuldig grinste schuldbewußt.   
  
~Das liegt nur an dir, Sweetheart ! Bei anderen kann ich mich besser beherrschen !~   
  
~Es fällt mir schwer, mich darüber zu freuen...~   
  
Schuldig leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen, kam noch ein Stückchen näher. Aya   
errötete heftig, rutschte ein Stück zurück.   
  
„Du bist nicht ganz dicht, oder ?"   
  
~Ich würde dich gerne küssen...~, hauchte er in Ayas Gedanken.   
  
Aya erschauerte leicht. Schuldig liebkoste seinen Geist. Das hatte er schon einmal   
getan und Aya hatte sich nur mit Mühe beherrschen können, nicht laut aufzustöhnen.   
Warum musste Schuldig so was auch können ?   
  
„Hör auf...", bat er schwach.   
  
Schuldig legte den Kopf schief, sah ihn kurz nachdenklich an. Dann sah er zur   
Toilettentür hinüber.   
  
~Das nächste Mal, Sweet...~   
  
Er verschwand aus Ayas Geist, doch Ayas Gedanken kreisten weiter um ihn, seine   
zärtlichen Worte und mentalen Berührungen - und das Versprechen, das Aya gleichzeitig   
vor Vorfreude und Wut erschauern ließ. Die Stimme seiner Schwester riß ihn aus diesen   
Gedanken, die flüchtige Berührung an seiner Schulter. Schuldig hatte sich inzwischen   
wieder auf seinen ursprünglichen Platz gesetzt, spielte gedankenverloren mit einem   
Zahnstocher.   
  
„Mann, wenn ich nicht da bin, schweigt ihr euch wohl nur an, was ?!" Sie kicherte albern   
und Schuldig musste sich beherrschen, ihr nicht an die Kehle zu gehen. Seine Gefühle zu   
ihr wandelten sich in regelrechten Hass. Was fand Aya bloß an ihr ?   
  
Er sehnte sich danach, endlich nach Hause zu können, das nervtötende Gör hinter sich zu   
lassen und tief in Ayas Geist zu versinken.   
  
*   
  
Aya fühlte sich merkwürdig. Schuldig war wie so oft in seinen Gedanken, aber es war anders   
als sonst. Irgendwas schien mit Schuldig nicht zu stimmen. Es war fast so, als würde er sich   
in Ayas Geist krallen, sich an ihn klammern. Das Gefühl war nicht unbedingt unangenehm,   
aber ungewohnt und verwirrend.   
  
~Schuldig ? Was ist mit dir ?~   
  
Schuldig antwortete nicht. Eine mentale Liebkosung streifte Ayas Gedanken und er musste   
unwillkürlich lächeln. Aya war müde, aber Schuldig schien nicht gehen zu wollen, also legte   
sich Aya einfach so ins Bett, versuchte mit aller Macht, trotzdem einzuschlafen.   
  
~Aya ? Willst du schlafen ?~   
  
~... Schon...~   
  
~Warum sagst du nichts ? Ich gehe dann... Bis morgen, Sweetheart...~, verabschiedete sich   
Schuldig im sanften Ton.   
  
~Ja... Gute Nacht...~   
  
Schuldigs Präsenz schwand. Aya schloß unsicher die Augen. Schuldig die ganze Zeit im   
Kopf zu haben war eine Sache. Doch ihn heute real vor sich zu haben, dass hatte ihn nervös   
gemacht. Er war wie immer in seinem Gedanken gewesen, aber Aya hatte ihn dazu noch   
sehen können. Er wußte nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Es hatte etwas Intimes, jemandem   
in die Augen zu sehen, von dem man wußte, dass er deine Gedanken liest.   
  
*   
  
Aya sah auf die Uhr, runzelte die Stirn. Es war schon 16 Uhr und Schuldig hatte sich noch   
immer nicht gemeldet. Ob er das Interesse verloren hatte ? Sonst war er spätestens ab 11.00   
Uhr anwesend. Oder war etwas mit ihm nicht in Ordnung ?   
  
**Gott, er ist dein Feind ! Hör auf, dir Sorgen um ihn zu machen ! Er schläft mit deiner   
Schwester und macht unanständige Andeutungen ! Ein F E I N D !!! Verstehst du ?!**   
  
Die penetrante Stimme in seinem Kopf machte ihm Kopfschmerzen.   
  
„Aya ! Telefon !", rief Yohji aus dem Wohnzimmer.   
  
Eilig folgte Aya dem Ruf, nahm den Hörer entgegen.   
  
„Ja ?"   
  
„Ich bin's, Onii-chan !", erklang Aya-chans fröhliche Stimme.   
  
„Aya-chan ! Wie geht es dir ?" Freude klang aus seiner Stimme.   
  
„Gut... Aber... Schuschu ist krank... Der Arme hat furchtbare Kopfschmerzen. Ich bin   
gerade bei ihm, weißt du..."   
  
Man hörte ein leises Krächzen im Hintergrund. Das war wohl der Grund, warum Schuldig   
sich nicht bemerkbar gemacht hatte.   
  
„Ich soll dir schöne Grüße ausrichten ! Entgegen deiner Vermutung ist Schuschu nämlich   
furchtbar nett und höflich... Seine Mitbewohner jedoch nicht... Dieser nervige kleine   
Bengel ist ja so was von frech !"   
  
„Ähm... Ja... Ich..." Aya wußte nichts zu sagen.   
  
„Oh, Schuschu will mit dir reden ! Sei ja nett ! Hast du gehört !"   
  
„Ja... Sicher..."   
  
Er hörte ein Klappern, dann wieder ein leises Flüstern, ein gedämpftes Geräusch, das nach   
einer Tür klang, die geöffnet und wieder zugeschlagen wurde.   
  
„Hi, Sweetheart !", tönte Schuldigs heisere Stimme durch den Hörer.   
  
„Ist meine Schwester nicht mehr da ? Oder warum nennst du mich so ?!"   
  
„Sie holt mir was zu trinken... Hast du mich vermisst, Sweet ?!"   
  
„Wie kommst du denn darauf ?!"   
  
„Na ja, ich dachte, du wärst langsam daran gewöhnt, mich um dich zu haben... Sag mal, wie   
sag ich deiner Schwester am besten, dass ich meine Ruhe haben will ? Mein Kopf platzt   
noch, wenn sie mich noch weiter vollquasselt...", jammerte Schuldig.   
  
„Du bist doch selber schuld, wenn du sie eingeladen hast...", zischte Aya ärgerlich.   
  
„Hab ich nicht ! Sie stand plötzlich vor der Tür ! Nagi wollte sie erst nicht reinlassen, aber   
sie hat es dann doch irgendwie geschafft..."   
  
„... Da kann ich auch nichts machen... Freu dich doch, dass dich jemand pflegt..."   
  
**Mich hat sie nicht besucht, als ich krank war...**   
  
„... Ich hätte lieber dich hier, Sweet...", hauchte Schuldig.   
  
Aya war froh, dass Schuldig ihn dabei weder ansehen noch in seinen Gedanken sein   
konnte. Schuldigs Stimme hatte etwas Erotisches, wenn er so sprach. Und das lag nicht   
an der Krankheit.   
  
„... Wir könnten ein bisschen kuscheln... Oder noch was anderes..." Schuldig lachte leise.   
  
„Schuldig !", unterbrach ihn Aya pikiert.   
  
Das er aber auch immer wieder so was sagen musste ! Jedes Mal stellte sich Aya das   
ganze bildlich vor und bekam das Bild den halben Tag nicht aus dem Kopf.   
Verdammte Andeutungen !   
  
„... Außerdem... Du hast doch meine Schwester...", grollte er.   
  
Schuldig seufzte tief am anderen Ende der Leitung.   
  
„Deine Schwester redet aber so viel... Du bist so angenehm ruhig... Willst du nicht vorbei   
kommen ?"   
  
„Klar. Crawford und die anderen werden sich sicher freuen, mich zu sehen und mich *nicht*   
augenblicklich töten..."   
  
„Du hast Recht... Das ist zu gefährlich... Besser, ich komme dich demnächst besuchen... Deine   
Leute sind nicht so aggressiv..."   
  
„Du kannst mich nicht besuchen !", rief Aya entsetzt.   
  
„Warum nicht ?" Schuldig wirkte ehrlich verduzt.   
  
„Na... Wir sind Feinde !"   
  
„Ach Quatsch ! Im Tiefsten deines Inneren hast du mich doch lieb... Und ich dich auch... Wir   
sind keine Feinde !", meinte Schuldig von sich selbst überzeugt.   
  
Aya wußte nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.   
  
„Außerdem muss ich dich noch küssen. Ich hab's versprochen !"   
  
„Du wirst nicht... !"   
  
„Deine Schwester kommt wieder, Sweet... Vorbei ist's mit der trauten Zweisamkeit... Hoffentlich   
sind diese gräßlichen Kopfschmerzen bald wieder weg, damit ich dich wieder besuchen kann,   
wann ich will..."   
  
Aya antwortete nicht. Auch Schuldig schwieg einen Moment.   
  
„Ich sehne mich nach dir...", flüsterte er noch, dann hörte man, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Schuldig   
legte auf. Verwirrt betrachtete Aya den Hörer in seiner Hand, dann legte auch er auf. Unsicher ging   
er zurück in sein Zimmer.   
  
*   
  
Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen lag Schuldig auf dem Bett. Sein Kopf schmerzte noch immer und   
machte es ihm schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Dabei würde er sich so gerne wieder bei Aya einnisten.   
Crawford hatte es endlich geschafft, die Göre loszuwerden, nach mehreren flehentlichen Blicken   
seitens Schuldig. Jetzt war er wieder allein, jedoch immer noch nicht richtig zufrieden. Es fehlte noch   
etwas zu seinem Glück. Erstens die Beseitigung der Kopfschmerzen und zweitens ein gewisser   
Rotschopf. Ärgerlicherweise kannte Schuldig die Nummer nicht. Aber vermutlich würde nicht Aya,   
sondern einer der anderen ans Telefon gehen und augenblicklich auflegen, sobald sie seine Stimme   
hörten. Verdammte Kopfschmerzen. Er war schon ewig nicht mehr krank gewesen. Das letzte Mal, das   
war vor... sechs Jahren gewesen. Und das konnte man nicht wirklich als krank bezeichnen, obwohl sein   
Kopf damals auch nicht weniger geschmerzt hatte. War auch nicht anders zu erwarten, wenn man sieben   
Mal mit voller Wucht mit den Kopf gegen eine Wand geknallt wurde...   
  
Schuldig zog eine Grimasse und verbot sich weitere Gedanken dieser Art. Dann würden nur wieder die   
Alpträume zurückkehren. Dabei war er so froh gewesen, als sie endlich verschwunden waren. Dank   
Aya. Er lächelte selig. Sein süßer Aya. Bald würde er ihm gehören. Da war er sich sicher.   
  
*   
  
Aya stand in der Mitte seines Zimmers, sah sich unschlüssig um. Warum war er noch gleich hier her   
gekommen ? Etwas irritiert ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken. Er seufzte.   
  
**Warum sagt Schuldig immer so was ? ...**   
  
Anscheinend machte es dem Schwarz Spaß, ihn zu verwirren.   
  
Von unten hörte er das Geschrei von Omi. Hm. Mit wem er sich wohl stritt. Es war möglich, dass   
Aya-chan da war. Die beiden verstanden sich aus für Aya völlig unbegreiflichen Gründen überhaupt   
nicht miteinander. Er hörte jemanden die Treppe hinauftrampeln. Wahrscheinlich Ken, die anderen   
waren nicht ganz so laut. Tölpel.   
  
Im nächsten Moment wurde seine Tür aufgerissen.   
  
„Aya ! Du solltest runterkommen ! Omi und deine Schwester gehen sich sonst noch gegenseitig an   
die Kehle !"   
  
„Was ist denn nun wieder ?!"   
  
Ärger stieg in ihm auf. Konnte man nicht einmal seine Ruhe haben ? Nicht einmal der Gedanke,   
dass Aya-chan da war, konnte ihn versöhnen.   
  
**Schuldig mag sie eigentlich gar nicht... Er mag mich lieber als sie... Weil ich nicht so laut bin...**   
  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen ging er die Treppe hinunter.   
  
*   
  
Als Aya hinunter kam, fiel ihm seine Schwester heulend um den Hals. Irritiert blickte er auf sie hinunter,   
dann warf er einen strafenden Blick auf Omi, der finster die Stirn runzelte.   
  
„Was war los ?", fragte er kühl.   
  
„Omi ist immer so gemein zu mir ! Außerdem ist er richtig kindisch !", jammerte Aya-chan.   
  
Aya sah Omi fragend an, doch der antwortete nicht. Aya seufzte leise.   
  
„Was hat Omi denn Schlimmes gesagt ?"   
  
„Er hat behauptet, ich würde nie eine Freund finden, weil ich ein Miststück wäre und viel zu leicht zu   
haben ! Dabei habe ich einen Freund !"   
  
Aya fühlte sich etwas schuldig (^.^), als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er noch vor zwei Minuten daran   
gedacht hatte, dass Schuldig ihn lieber mochte als seine Schwester.   
  
„Und dann hat er gesagt, Schuldig wäre nur mit mir zusammen, weil er nicht anders an jemanden   
rankommt, der sonst zu zickig ist !"   
  
Aya errötete heftig, sah wütend zu Omi hinüber, der sich beleidigt auf das Sofa setzte.   
  
„Aber das ist doch Blödsinn, nicht ? Schuldig ist mit mir zusammen, weil er mich liebt, nicht wahr ?!"   
  
Nervös nickte Aya, auch wenn er ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei hatte. Aber vielleicht hatte sie ja   
Recht, machte er sich selber Mut. Vielleicht treibt Schuldig nur sein Spiel mit mir und liebt sie wirklich,   
sagte er sich. Es machte sich nicht einmal Enttäuschung in ihm breit, weil er sowieso nicht daran   
glaubte. Irgendwas in ihm weigerte sich einfach dagegen.   
  
~Aya !!~, hörte er Schuldigs gutgelaunten Ruf in seinem Kopf, so plötzlich, dass er wieder   
zusammenzuckte. Aya-chan und Omi sahen ihn verduzt an.   
  
~Schuldig ! Nicht jetzt !~   
  
~Wieso nicht ?~   
  
Ohne größere Umschweife durchwühlte Schuldig die Erinnerungen an die letzten 10 Minuten, dann   
lachte er fröhlich.   
  
~Süß, dass du so denkst ! Aber mach deiner Schwester nur weiter Hoffnungen, es ist mir egal... Ich   
komme dann morgen wieder bei dir vorbei, okay ? Mir geht's schon besser !~, unterrichtete er ihn mit   
freundlicher Stimme, während er sanft Ayas Geist liebkoste.   
  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Ayas Gesicht aus, was sein Umfeld nur noch mehr irritierte.   
  
~Wir könnten morgen ein bisschen kuscheln, wenn dir *das* schon gefällt !~, schlug Schuldig mit   
seidenweicher Stimme vor.   
  
Mit einem leisen Lachen fuhr er mit seiner Liebkosung fort, so dass Aya eilig in sein Zimmer floh.   
Seine Schwester lief ihm rufend nach, doch Aya schlug heftig die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich   
dagegen. Er keuchte leicht.   
  
~Magst du das, Aya ? Soll ich vorbei kommen ? Soll ich noch zärtlicher werden ?~, fragte Schuldig   
mit einer samtigen Stimme, wie flüssiger Sex.   
  
„Nein...", hauchte Aya schwach.   
  
Seine Schwester schlug währenddessen gegen seine Tür, rief immer wieder seinen Namen. Aya ärgerte   
sich etwas darüber, was Schuldig darauf aufmerksam machte.   
  
~Warum sagst du ihr nicht einfach, sie soll dich endlich in Ruhe lassen ! Du kannst doch auch nicht   
wollen, dass sie dich ständig mit ihren albernen Problemen mit Bombay belästigt und es nicht akzeptiert,   
wenn du allein sein willst !~   
  
~Als ob *du* das akzeptieren würdest !~   
  
~Das ist was anderes !~   
  
~Wieso ?~   
  
~Stell keine unnützen Fragen.~, wies Schuldig ihn zurecht.   
  
~Die sind nicht unnütz !~   
  
~Doch ! Weil ich sie sowieso nicht beantworten werde !~   
  
~Warum nicht, *Schuschu* ?~   
  
Aya grinste leicht, weil er Schuldigs wütenden Blick gesehen hatte, als Aya-chan ihn so genannt hatte.   
Schuldig schwieg einen Moment.   
  
~... Möchtest du mich jetzt immer so nennen ?~   
  
Aya war sich nicht sicher, ob Schuldigs Stimme ärgerlich klang.   
  
~... Ja...~   
  
~In Ordnung. Morgen komme ich vorbei und küsse dich.~   
  
Erschrocken riss Aya die Augen auf.   
  
~Das kannst du nicht machen !~   
  
~Und wie ich das kann. Du wirst schon sehen.~   
  
Aya konnte noch immer nicht sagen, in welch einer Stimmung Schuldig war. Irgendetwas machte ihn   
misstrauisch, als Schuldig längere Zeit nicht sprach.   
  
„Was machst du gerade ?"   
  
~Ich suche nach etwas...~   
  
~Und was ?~   
  
~Du wirst es merken, wenn ich es gefunden hab...~   
  
Aya runzelte die Stirn. Das klang gar nicht gut. Im nächsten Moment erschauerte er heftig und seufzte leise.   
Was zum Teufel hatte Schuldig gemacht ?   
  
~Ist dir bewußt, dass ich dich zum Höhepunkt bringen kann, ohne dich zu berühren ?~, fragte Schuldig mit   
einem leichten Kichern. Hitze durchflutete Aya und er keuchte leise.   
  
~Hör auf !~, schrie er entsetzt.   
  
~Morgen gehörst du mir...~, sagte Schuldig mit kühler Stimme, die Aya verunsicherte.   
  
**Was ist passiert ? Seit wann ist er so... ?**   
  
Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, wie Schuldig war, aber es gefiel ihm nicht.   
  
~... Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht grob sein... Ich bin nur etwas... missgelaunt...~   
  
~Weil ich dich Schuschu genannt habe ?~, fragte Aya vorsichtig.   
  
~... Nein... Weil jemand anderes mich so genannt hat… Und deine Schwester, obwohl es ihr nicht zusteht...   
Nicht im Geringsten. Und das ärgert mich am meisten...~ Schuldigs Stimme wurde scharf.   
  
Aya schwieg unsicher.   
  
~Ich werde noch ein Weilchen bei dir bleiben... Damit ich mich abregen kann...~, murmelte Schuldig.   
  
~Bei mir ?!~   
  
~Ja... Du beruhigst mich... Sei jetzt still...Ich werde morgen mit dir reden...~   
  
Zu verwirrt, um ihn zurechtzuweisen, schwieg Aya tatsächlich. Er hörte wieder Aya-chans lästiges Klopfen,   
schloß demonstrativ die Tür ab und setzte sich aufs Bett. Mit geschlossenen Augen tastete er nach der   
Fernbedienung für die Anlage und schaltete sie an. Er spürte, wie Schuldig tief in seine Gedanken   
eindrang, lächelte leicht. Sollte er doch, wenn es ihn glücklich machte. Entspannt lauschte er der Musik.   
  
*   
  
Fortsetzung fehlt...   
  
Ehrlich gesagt fänd ich ein paar Reviews schon ganz aufmunternd... ;_; 


	5. 5

Titel: Denn Gott ist tot...   
  
Part : 5/17  
  
Autor: Shiva   
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de   
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Disclaimer : Ups, äh, auch wenn er erst jetzt kommt, ihr habt euch sicher schon gedacht, dass sich unter dem Decknamen   
Shiva nicht Kyoko Tsuchiya verbirgt und mir Weiß Kreuz somit nicht gehört und ich auch kein Geld hiermit mache.   
  
Kommentar : ... Von nun an gehts bergab...   
  
Warnung: OOC _   
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya, OmixNagi (angedeutet)   
  
"blabla"   
**denkdenk**   
~telepathie~   
Gelassen sortierte Aya einige Blumentöpfe vor dem Laden, als er einen erfreuten   
Aufschrei hörte. Neugierig sah er zu seiner Schwester hinüber, die aufgeregt   
winkte. Mit einem innerlichen Seufzen drehte Aya den Kopf in die andere   
Richtung. War ja klar. Schuldig kam mit einem dreisten Grinsen auf ihn zu, die   
Augen fest auf ihn gerichtet. Er beachtete Aya-chan gar nicht, was diese jedoch   
nicht wirklich zu bemerken schien. Aya lächelte leicht. Als Schuldig sich letzte   
Nacht bei ihm verabschiedet hatte, war er um einiges besser gelaunt gewesen.   
Vielleicht wurde der Tag ja gar nicht so schlimm. Interessiert las er die Aufschrift   
auf Schuldigs T-Shirt, dann sah er kopfschüttelnd woanders hin.   
walking wet dream Er änderte sich bestimmt nie.   
  
~Ich hab noch ein paar andere, Sweet ! Aber in den nächsten Tagen wirst du ja   
genug Gelegenheit haben, sie zu sehen !~, schnurrte Schuldigs Stimme in Ayas Kopf.   
  
Mit einem leichten Erröten sah er zu ihm hinüber, den Kopf nicht unnötig hebend.   
  
~Süß, wie schüchtern du bist !~   
  
Schuldig kicherte, stand nun direkt vor ihm. Aya-chan stand nun auch neben Aya,   
strahlte Schuldig an wie eine Schwachsinnige. Noch immer schenkte Schuldig ihr   
keine Aufmerksamkeit, bis Aya ihn beschwörend ansah und bezeichnend zu Aya-chan   
hinübernickte. Schuldig verzog leicht den lächelnden Mund.   
  
~Du schuldest mir was, Sweet !~   
  
~Du bist doch mit ihr zusammen ! ~   
  
~Ach ja ?! Warum denn wohl ?!~   
  
Statt weiter auf den errötenden Aya einzugehen, nahm er die Hand seiner Schwester   
und küßte sie galant.   
  
„Schön, dich wieder zu sehen..."   
  
**Leider viel zu früh...**   
  
„Ich hab dich vermisst, Schuschu ! Wollen wir heute ins Kino gehen ?!", fragte   
Aya-chan begeistert.   
  
„Mal sehen..."   
  
**Sicher... Sobald die Hölle gefriert !**   
  
Mit einem gezwungenem Lächeln ließ er sich Aya-chan gefallen, die sich regelrecht   
ekstatisch an seinen Arm klammerte. Er fing Ayas dankbares Lächeln auf, das ihn   
schon fast wieder mit der Situation versöhnte, dann verdrückte sich der Rotschopf in   
den Laden. Fassungslos sah er ihm nach.   
  
~Du kannst mich doch nicht hier allein lassen ! Mit DEINER Schwester !~, keifte er in   
Ayas Kopf. Aya verzog leicht das Gesicht.   
  
~Schrei nicht so !~   
  
~Komm wieder raus ! ~   
  
~Komm du doch rein !~   
  
Ärgerlich folgte ihm Schuldig, verlor leider nicht Aya-chan, die ihn nicht loslassen   
wollte. Mit Mühe hielt er sich davon ab, ihr die Faust ins Gesicht zu rammen oder sie   
gleich zu erschießen.   
  
~Ich krieg noch einen Kuss von dir !~, erinnerte ihn Schuldig, so dass Aya verwirrt   
zusammenzuckte. Yohji sah kurz zu ihm hinüber, dann warf er Schuldig einen   
ungehaltenen Blick zu.   
  
„Nur weil du mit der Kleinen da zusammen bist, heißt das nicht, dass du hier   
willkommen bist !", wies er ihn zurecht.   
  
Schuldig zuckte desinteressiert die Achseln, blickte interessiert zu Aya hin, der zwei   
Schülerinnen bediente.   
  
„Aya hat nächste Woche Geburtstag, nicht wahr ?!", fragte er halblaut.   
  
Aya sah überrascht zu ihm rüber. Seine Schwester und Yohji starrten ihn ebenfalls   
verblüfft an.   
  
„Woher weißt du das ?!", fragte Aya-chan.   
  
„Ist das wahr ?!", kam es von Yohji.   
  
Die beiden ignorierend, kam er auf Aya zu, lächelte ihn zärtlich an.   
  
„Was wünscht du dir ?!", flüsterte er sanft.   
  
Aya errötete leicht, blickte nervös zu Yohji und Aya-chan und wieder zurück zu   
Schuldig.   
  
„Ähm..."   
  
Er sah verlegen zu Boden.   
  
„Weiß nicht... Du musst mir nichts schenken..."   
  
„Ich möchte aber... Ah, ich weiß, was ich dir schenken werde. Es wird dir gefallen !",   
versprach Schuldig, grinste ihn an.   
  
„... Solange es nichts Unanständiges oder Perverses ist...", murmelte Aya unwillig,   
der glaubte, zu wissen, in welche Richtung Schuldigs Gedanken gingen.   
  
~Keineswegs, Sweet. So was werd' ich mir zu meinem Geburtstag von *dir* wünschen.~   
  
Aya sah misstrauisch zu ihm hin.   
  
~Wann wäre das ?~   
  
~Im August erst.. Ich werd dir früh genug Bescheid sagen...~   
  
Ein warmes Leuchten erfüllte Schuldigs Augen und Aya sah ihn fasziniert an.   
  
„Wollt ihr euch noch lange anschweigen ?!", plapperte Aya-chan dazwischen,   
zerstörte den kurzen Moment der Ruhe.   
  
Schuldig sah sie unwillig an und auch Aya schien leicht genervt. Wortlos drehte   
er sich um und ging ins Lager, um ein paar neue Gebinde zu holen. Aya-chan zuckte   
die Achseln und lächelte Schuldig dann verliebt an. Er würdigte sie jedoch keines   
Blickes, sah Aya nachdenklich hinterher.   
  
„Schuschuuuu !"   
  
„Was ?!!!", fuhr er sie an.   
  
Yohji sah misstrauisch zu ihm rüber. Aya-chan schwieg verstört.   
  
„Was möchtest du ?" Er zwang sich, in einem freundlicheren Ton fortzufahren, aber   
seine Stimme klang noch immer unterkühlt. Aya kam zurück, sah verwirrt in die   
schweigende Runde.   
  
„Was'n los ?"   
  
Schuldig sah flüchtig zu Aya hin. Wenn er Aya-chan schlecht behandelte, konnte er   
sich die Sache mit Aya abschminken. Verdammt !   
  
„Nichts weiter... Also, Aya-chan, wollen wir jetzt ins Kino ?"   
  
Er fing Ayas verblüfften und gleichzeitig fragenden Blick auf, schaute instinktiv nach   
unten. Verdammtverdammtverdammt !   
  
~Aya ? Sweet ? Ich... ich geh mit ihr ins Kino und dann komm ich wieder, ja ? Ich halte   
mein Versprechen !~, schwor er Aya.   
  
Aya sah errötend auf die beiden Pflanzen in seinen Händen.   
  
~Nicht nötig. Ich war ja nicht scharf drauf. Beschäftige dich nur mit meiner Schwester,   
kein Problem !~   
  
Seine Gedanken schwirrten durcheinander und dann riss er eine Blockade hoch, die   
Schuldig aus seinen Gedanken warf. Schuldig keuchte kurz verwirrt auf, hielt sich den   
Kopf. Aya-chan sah ihn besorgt an, fragte, was los sei. Statt ihr zu antworten, sah er   
verstört zu Aya hinüber, der seinem Blick schuldbewusst auswich.   
  
„Warum hast du das gemacht ?", formten seine Lippen lautlos.   
  
Der unangenehme Kopfschmerz verging, trotzdem fühlte Schuldig sich unwohl. Er hatte   
doch nichts gemacht, dass Aya hätte dazu veranlassen könne, ihn rauszuschmeißen ! Das   
hatte er noch nie getan ! Schuldig hatte nicht einmal gewußt, dass Aya das konnte.   
  
„Wollen wir jetzt gehen ?", fragte Aya-chan unsicher.   
  
Schuldig nickte, schaute noch einmal gekränkt zu Aya hinüber, der unsicher die Blumen auf   
die Theke stellte. Mit gesenktem Kopf und Aya-chan am Arm verließ er das Koneko no   
Sumu le. Aya starrte ihm unentschieden nach, überlegte, ob er ihm vielleicht folgen sollte.   
Besorgt sah er zu Yohji hinüber, ob er etwas bemerkt hatte. Der Blick des Playboys war   
verhangen und rätselhaft, seine Miene unbewegt. Dann kam er auf Aya zu, blickte ihm ernst   
in die Augen.   
  
„Vertrau ihm nicht. Er will dich nur ins Bett kriegen. Dann wird er dich fallen lassen."   
  
Er drehte sich um, schickte sich an, den Laden zu verlassen, dann überlegte er es sich jedoch   
anders und wandte sich noch einmal an Aya.   
  
„Es geht nicht darum, dass er der Feind ist. Es geht darum, dass er dich wirklich schlimm   
verletzen könnte.", flüsterte er und ging wortlos davon.   
  
Aya blieb verunsichert in der Mitte des Ladens stehen. Yohjis Stimme klang in seinem Kopf   
nach, vermischte sich mit Schuldigs Worten :   
  
**Ich sehne mich nach dir... Er will dich nur ins Bett kriegen... Was wünschst du dir ? Wir   
könnten ein bisschen kuscheln... Vertrau ihm nicht...**   
  
„Vertrau ihm nicht...", flüsterte Aya, wischte sich über die feuchten Augen.   
  
„Vertrau ihm nicht...", wiederholte er leise.   
  
**Ich möchte dich küssen... Du beruhigst mich...**   
  
„... Schuldig...", hauchte Aya schwach, stützte sich schwer auf die Theke.   
  
Ihm schwindelte. Er hörte ein leises Schlurfen - klang ein wenig nach Omi. Noch immer konnte   
er nicht klar sehen und seine Gedanken schwirrten.   
  
„Aya ? Aya, alles klar ?", hörte er Omis besorgte Stimme.   
  
Aya spürte eine Träne über seine Wange laufen, verstohlen wischte er sie weg, hoffte, dass   
Omi sie nicht bemerkt hatte.   
  
„Aya !" Omi tauchte neben ihm auf, sah ihn mit seinen großen, blauen Augen an.   
  
„Komm, ich bring dich ins Bett ! Du bist ja ganz weiß !"   
  
„... Nein... Der Laden..."   
  
„Ken und ich machen das schon, keine Sorge... Hoffentlich wirst du nicht wieder krank..."   
  
„Nein, ich... Mir ist nur etwas schwindlig..."   
  
Er hatte Probleme, die Treppe hinauf zu kommen und Omi musste ihn stützen.   
  
*   
  
Schuldig starrte nervös und unkonzentriert auf die Kinoleinwand, seine Gedanken schweiften immer   
wieder zu Aya ab, schlossen Aya-chan, die neben ihm saß und sich glücklich an ihn lehnte, völlig   
aus. Zögernd versuchte Schuldig wieder, in Ayas Gedanken einzudringen.   
  
**Oh... Er schläft...**   
  
Rücksichtsvoll zog er sich zurück, versuchte verzweifelt, sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren.   
Irgendeine langweilige Schnulze. Mit Aya würde es hier mehr Spaß machen. Aya würde unwillig den   
Mund verziehen, wenn eine Liebesszene käme, er würde leicht erröten, wenn Schuldig den Arm um   
seine Schultern legen würde und wahrscheinlich leise bis halblaut protestieren, wenn Schuldig ihm   
noch näher kommen würde. Jeder noch so an den Haaren herbeigezogene Liebesfilm wäre mit Aya   
leicht zu ertragen. Aber mit Aya-chan an seiner Seite war er einfach nur gelangweilt. Er schloß die   
Augen, versuchte einen Moment an gar nichts zu denken. Unerträglich. Er sprang unwillig auf,   
flüsterte Aya-chan eine erfundene Entschuldigung zu und verließ eilig den Saal.   
  
*   
  
Schuldig sog die frische Luft tief in seine Lungen. Gott, was für eine Befreiung.   
  
Schade, wenn Aya schlief, konnte er nicht zu ihm gehen. Er wollte ihn ja nicht wecken. Was sollte er jetzt   
machen ? Entnervt sah er auf seine Uhr. Gerade mal 20.43 Uhr. Warum schlief Aya um diese Uhrzeit   
eigentlich schon ? Ob er wieder krank wurde ? Besorgt machte Schuldig sich auf den Weg zum Koneko.   
  
*   
  
Ohne große Umschweife sprang Schuldig auf Ayas Fensterbrett, sah wachsam hinein. Sehr gut, sein   
Liebling war allein. Er brach wieder das Fenster auf und kletterte hinein. Mit leisen Schritten kam er auf   
das Bett zu, legte sich vorsichtig neben Aya, ohne ihn zu wecken. Mit zärtlicher Miene strich er ihm das   
Haar aus der Stirn. Fieber schien er jedenfalls nicht zu haben. Schuldigs Lippen berührten flüchtig Ayas   
Wange, er rutschte noch näher an ihn heran, streifte nebenbei die Schuhe ab. Aya murmelte im Schlaf,   
legte den Kopf unbewußt an Schuldig Schulter. Schuldig erschauerte.   
  
„Mein, ganz allein..." flüsterte er, küßte noch einmal Ayas Wange.   
  
*   
  
Aya öffnete schläfrig die Augen. Ein ihm unbekannter Geruch kam aus seinem Kissen und er runzelte   
die Stirn. Er war doch in seinem Bett, oder ? Aya tastete nach dem Lichtschalter, knipste das Licht an.   
Nachdem sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, sah er sich um. Er war in seinem Zimmer.   
Irritierenderweise stand das Fenster weit offen, dabei schlief er normalerweise höchstens bei   
angekippten Fenster. Verwirrt sah er wieder hinunter auf sein Kissen, erstarrte. Fassungslos hob er ein   
langes, orangefarbenes Haar auf und hielt es mit zwei Fingern fest.   
  
„Schuldig..."   
  
Hektisch sah er sich um, doch der Telepath war nicht zu sehen. Mit wackligen Beinen stand er auf und   
ging zum Fenster. Angestrengt starrte er in die Dunkelheit, doch er konnte nichts erkennen. Unsicher   
schloß er das Fenster, ging zurück zum Bett und ließ sich darauf sinken.   
  
**Soll ich vorbei kommen ? Wir könnten ein bisschen kuscheln...**   
  
Eine Gänsehaut lief über Ayas Rücken, dann löschte er das Licht, wickelte sich in seine Decke und preßte   
das Gesicht in sein Kissen.   
  
*   
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
Ach bei so ner *netten* Review musste ich einfach weiter posten *lach*   
Um so mehr Reviews, umso schneller gibts neue Teile *grins* 


	6. 6

Titel: Denn Gott ist tot...   
  
Part : 6/17  
  
Autor: Shiva   
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de   
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Disclaimer : Ups, äh, auch wenn er erst jetzt kommt, ihr habt euch sicher schon gedacht, dass sich unter dem Decknamen   
Shiva nicht Kyoko Tsuchiya verbirgt und mir Weiß Kreuz somit nicht gehört und ich auch kein Geld hiermit mache.   
  
Kommentar : Woah, cool, konstruktive Kritik ! Nie gehabt ! Aber gern gesehen !!  
Also, Kritiker, es ist so... Öhm... Warum noch gleich ? Ach ja ! Schuldig könnte nicht einfach so bei Aya vorbei kommen, wann er will. Weiß würde ihn aus dem Laden treten. Mit Aya-chan am Arm kommt er aber locker ins Koneko. Es gab auch noch andere Gründe, aber die kommen erst später.   
Und Schuldig nur in Ayas Gedanken wäre mit der Zeit nicht nur etwas langweilig geworden, es passiert ja auch nichts. Das war mein Problem. Also musste Aya-chan her.   
Ich freue mich trotzdem sehr über deine Review (Natürlich auch über die anderen !) und hoffe, du liest die Story weiterhin  
  
Warnung: OOC _   
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya, OmixNagi (angedeutet)   
  
"blabla"   
**denkdenk**   
~telepathie~   
Schuldig lief ziellos durch die Gegend, betrachtete die Schaufenster.   
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Aya noch böse auf ihn war, deshalb traute   
er sich nicht so recht zum Koneko. Außerdem machten sie sowieso   
erst in einer halben Stunde auf. Im nächsten Moment fiel ihm ein   
karmesinroter Haarschopf ins Auge. Interessiert kam er näher. Aya ?   
Erfreut beschleunigte er seine Schritte, dann umarmte er den   
Rotschopf von hinten. Aya gab einen überraschten Laut von sich,   
lehnte sich jedoch regelrecht vertrauensvoll an Schuldig. Verwirrt   
sah er zu ihm hoch.   
  
„Schuldig ! Was machst du denn hier ?", flüsterte er erschreckt.   
  
„Ich war spazieren...", erklärte er leise, küßte Ayas Stirn.   
  
Aya erschauerte leicht unter seiner Berührung, wollte sich nervös   
von ihm losmachen, doch Schuldig hielt ihn fest.   
  
„Was hast du denn, Sweet ? ... Ich hab dich vermisst..."   
  
„... Du warst gestern Nacht in meinem Zimmer..."   
  
Schuldig blinzelte verblüfft, dann küßte er lächelnd Ayas Hals.   
  
„Ja, das stimmt. Ich wollte bleiben, bis du aufwachst, aber ich wußte nicht,   
ob deine Kameraden dich morgens wecken. Sie wären sicher nicht sehr   
begeistert gewesen, mich in deinem Bett zu finden...", erklärte Schuldig,   
seine Finger strichen zärtlich über Ayas Arme.   
  
„Hn."   
  
„... Du bist so schweigsam... Bist du böse auf mich ?", fragte Schuldig besorgt.   
  
Aya schwieg einen Moment, so dass Schuldig ihn losließ und ihn zu sich herum drehte.   
  
„... Was willst du eigentlich von mir ?", fragte Aya leise.   
  
Schuldig schwieg einen Moment.   
  
**... Deine Gedanken... Deinen Körper... Deine Gefühle... Deine Zuneigung und dein Vertrauen...**   
  
„... Alles...", erklärte er ernsthaft.   
  
Aya schlug verschämt die Augen nieder. Yohjis Worte klangen wieder in seinem Kopf nach.   
  
„... Und für wie lange ?"   
  
Schuldig hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Ohne große Umschweife drang er in Ayas Gedanken   
ein, um herauszufinden, was er damit meinte. Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht vor Ärger.   
  
„*Das* hat er zu dir gesagt ?!", fauchte er.   
  
Wut wallte in ihm auf. Yohji machte ihm alles kaputt ! Er hatte doch keine Ahnung !   
  
Seine Hände packten Ayas Oberarme, weshalb Aya verwirrt und ärgerlich hochsah.   
  
„Ich werde dich nicht fallen lassen ! Wenn ich nur Sex von dir wöllte, hätte ich mich nie so lange   
mit dir abgegeben !", zischte er.   
  
„... Aber..."   
  
Aya schwankte leicht. Seine Knie fühlten sich weich an. Schuldig bemerkte seine   
Unsicherheit und drückte ihn fest an sich.   
  
„Ich werde dich nie verlassen... Ich will dich nicht verletzen... Aya... Bitte... Glaub mir...", flehte   
Schuldig an Ayas Ohr.   
  
Ayas Finger krallten sich in Schuldigs T-Shirt. Er holte tief Luft. Dann drückte er Schuldig   
leicht von sich weg. Flüchtig las er die weiße Aufschrift auf seinem T-Shirt, dann gleich   
noch einmal, zwinkernd. Smile - if you think I'm sexy Er lächelte unbewusst. So was   
konnte auch nur Schuldig einfallen ! Alberner Kerl. Aya lachte leise.   
  
„... Aya ?!", kam es irritiert von Schuldig.   
  
Aya lächelte und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf sein T-Shirt.   
  
„Das ist irgendwie süß !", meinte er.   
  
Schuldig sah kurz auf seinen Finger hinunter, wieder in Ayas lächelndes Gesicht. Dann   
grinste er leicht.   
  
„Schön, dass es dir gefällt ! Kann ich daraus schließen, dass du nicht böse auf mich bist ?   
Dass du mir vertraust ?"   
  
Aya sah nervös zur Seite, überlegte einige Momente. Schuldig ließ ihn, versuchte nicht,   
seine Gedanken zu lesen. Dann wandte Aya sich wieder an ihn.   
  
„... Ich glaube schon..."   
  
Schuldig lächelte sanft, beugte sich vor und küsste Ayas Wange.   
  
„Du wirst es nicht bereuen...", versprach er ihm.   
  
Aya erwiderte das Lächeln leicht, lehnte sich gegen Schuldig und genoss das Gefühl   
von Schuldigs streichelnden Händen und liebkosenden Gedanken. Vielleicht irrte sich   
Yohji ja. Und Aya-chan fand sicher bald einen neuen Freund. Schuldig sollte bei ihm   
bleiben. Er hatte auch mal etwas Liebe und Glück verdient, fand Aya.   
  
„Schuldig ?"   
  
Aya schreckte auf. Irgendwie kam ihm die Stimme bekannt vor. Der Junge. Der Telekinet.   
Nagi Naoe.   
  
„Ist... ist das da Abyssinian ?", fragte er schrill.   
  
Schuldig drehte sich mit einem dreisten Grinsen zu Nagi um, dachte gar nicht daran, Aya   
loszulassen.   
  
„Nein. Das sind Halluzinationen !", erwiderte er mit einem Grinsen.   
  
„Schuldig ! Das kannst du nicht machen ! Er gehört zu Weiß !", kreischte Nagi.   
  
„Schrei noch ein bisschen lauter, Bishonen !", forderte Schuldig ihn mit hochgezogener   
Augenbraue auf.   
  
Nagi sah sich nervös um, ob ihnen jemand zuhörte. Er kam einige Schritte näher.   
  
„Schuldig, wenn Crawford das erfährt, dann ist zu Hause die Hölle los !", fuhr er   
leiser fort.   
  
„Und wenn er von deiner Schwäche für Omi erfährt, dann explodiert er. Damit wär das   
Problem dann ja gelöst !"   
  
Schuldig grinste noch breiter. Aya sah besorgt zu ihm hoch, dann zurück zu Nagi. Der   
junge Telekinet schien verwirrt, er schwieg einige Zeit lang.   
  
„Oh, schau mal, Nagi !", rief Schuldig fröhlich, deutete hinter Nagi.   
  
Auch Aya wurde aufmerksam, dann erschrak er.   
  
„Omi... !", hauchte er.   
  
Schuldig lächelte, drückte ihn enger an sich. Omi starrte das Pärchen fassungslos an. Nagi   
hingegen schien absolut fasziniert durch Omis bloße Anwesenheit. Irritiert schüttelte Omi   
den Kopf, blinzelte ein paar Mal. Dann starrte er Nagi an. Er errötete leicht.   
  
„Ähm... Hi... Hab ich was nicht mitgekriegt ? Sind Schwarz und Weiß keine Gegner   
mehr ?!", fragte er verwirrt.   
  
Nagi sah ihn mit verliebtem Blick an.   
  
„Ich... Ich... glaube nicht...", murmelte er.   
  
„Sind sie nicht ein süßes Paar ?!", fragte Schuldig.   
  
Aya sah ihn schockiert an.   
  
„Was ?! Aber..."   
  
„Ich bitte dich, Sweet, warum sollten die Beiden denn nicht zusammen sein, wenn wir es auch   
sind ? Nur weil sie eigentlich so jung sind ?"   
  
Nagi und Omi erröteten heftig, sahen sich entsetzt an.   
  
„Oooch, kommt schon, man sieht auf zwanzig Meter , dass ihr ineinander verschossen seid !"   
  
Schuldig lachte leise, kuschelte sich enger an Aya, dessen Haut langsam seinem Haar   
Konkurrenz machte.   
  
„Schuldig ! Wir sind in der Öffentlichkeit !"   
  
„... Wollen wir zu dir oder zu mir ?!" Schuldig kicherte.   
  
„... Lass uns zum Koneko gehen. Ich muss gleich aufmachen."   
  
Schuldig nickte, nahm seine Hand und ging los. Nagi und Omi sahen den Beiden verwirrt nach.   
Die Beiden räusperten sich.   
  
„Also... ähm...", begann Nagi.   
  
„... Wir schließen um 13 Uhr. Holst du mich ab ? Wir könnten Eis essen gehen oder ins Kino."   
Omi lächelte.   
  
Nagi starrte ihn sprachlos an. Dann nickte er strahlend.   
  
„Ja !"   
  
*   
  
Schuldig saß auf der Theke und ließ die Beine baumeln. Aya sah ab und zu zu ihm hinüber, lächelte   
ihn an. Jedes Mal erwiderte Schuldig das Lächeln strahlend, in der übrigen Zeit jedoch starrte er   
gelangweilt durch die Gegend. Ken beobachtete ihn misstrauisch und aufmerksam, während Omi   
pfeifend an einem Blumenarrangement arbeitete.   
  
„Muss Yohji heute nicht arbeiten ?!", fragte Schuldig plötzlich.   
  
Aya sah kurz zu ihm hin, lächelte wieder.   
  
„Nein. Samstags lassen wir ihn nicht arbeiten, weil er von Freitagnacht noch so mitgenommen ist...   
Es ist schlecht fürs Geschäft, wenn er jammernd und nörgelnd in der Gegend rumsteht und sowieso   
nichts tut.", erklärte er.   
  
Schuldig nickte verstehend, grinste breit.   
  
„Warum bist du eigentlich hier ? Aya-chan kommt heute nicht her." Ken runzelte die Stirn.   
  
Der Telephat winkte gelangweilt ab.   
  
„Ist doch egal ! Es gibt Wichtigeres als die Göre... äh... die Kleine...hehe..."   
  
Er grinste Aya verzeihungsheischend an, der ihm einen wütenden Blick zugeworfen hatte. Omi   
lachte leise, während Ken verständnislos von Aya zu Schuldig und zurück blickte.   
  
„Ah, Aya, Sweet, ich habe dein Geburtstagsgeschenk ! Es ist bei mir zu Hause !"   
  
Aya sah ihn verblüfft an.   
  
„Ach ja... Ist es was Nützliches ?!"   
  
Schuldig blinzelte verwirrt.   
  
„Nützlich ? Nein... Es ist mehr was Symbolisches... Ich... Ich wüßte nichts Nützliches, was ich dir   
schenken könnte...", erwiderte er verunsichert.   
  
Aya kam mit einem leichten Lächeln auf ihn zu, küßte seine Wange. Ken gingen fast die Augen über.   
  
„Was es auch ist, ich freue mich darüber. Der Gedanke allein zählt...", flüsterte Aya, sah ihm tief in   
die Augen. Schuldig schluckte, musste sich beherrschen, nicht augenblicklich über Aya herzufallen.   
Stattdessen lächelte er linkisch.   
  
„... Ja... Ich... Ich denke immer an dich...", murmelte er verwirrt.   
  
Aya kicherte leise, küsste noch einmal seine Wange.   
  
„Aaaaah !" Ken kreischte beinahe hysterisch.   
  
Die drei Anderen sahen ihn verblüfft an.   
  
„Was ist los ?!"   
  
„Was hast du, Ken ?!"   
  
„... Du.... Du hast ihn geküsst, Aya ! Und du fragst MICH, was ICH habe ?!"   
  
Omi lachte auf.   
  
„Jetzt sag bloß noch, du hast nicht mitgekriegt, warum Schuldig die ganze Zeit schon hier rumhängt !   
Glaubst du etwa, jemand wie er ist freiwillig mit jemanden wie Aya-chan zusammen ?!" Sein Lachen   
verstummte, als er Ayas ärgerlichen Blick auffing.   
  
„Wie ? Was... aber... Ich dachte..."   
  
„Gib das Denken auf, Siberian ! Du hast nicht viel Erfolg damit."   
  
Schuldig grinste, zog Aya eng an sich und küsste zärtlich sein Haar. Aya lächelte Ken schwach an.   
  
„Entschuldige.", sagte er sanft.   
  
„... Entschuldige ? Wofür ?" Ken zwinkerte verduzt.   
  
„Das ich mit Schuldig zusammen bin... Er gehört zu Schwarz...", erinnerte ihn Aya perplex.   
  
„... Na ja... Meinetwegen... Nur... Hoffen wir mal, dass Schwarz und Weiß nicht so schnell wieder   
gegeneinander antreten müssen..."   
  
„Sicher nicht. Es gibt momentan keinen Grund dafür. Aber wir müssten irgendwie Crawford davon   
abbringen, euch töten zu wollen...", überlegte Schuldig.   
  
„... Verkuppelt ihn doch mit Yohji.", schlug Ken vor.   
  
Stille. Die Drei starrten Ken fassungslos an.   
  
„Wie kommst du darauf ?!"   
  
„Na ja... Der wird eh schlecht drauf sein, wegen Aya... Und wenn Crawford was mit Yohji anfängt,   
dann... Will er Weiß nicht killen..."   
  
„... Weißt du, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, Siberian, aber deine Idee hat was...   
und sie lenkt das Interesse von Yohji von meinem Aya ab...", murmelte Schuldig.   
  
„Habt ihr sie nicht alle ? Das klappt nie !", rief Aya fassungslos.   
  
„Eben ! Wie wollt ihr das anfangen ?!"   
  
„Darüber reden wir besser ein ander Mal... Vielleicht sollte einer von euch langsam öffnen...   
Die Mädels drücken sich schon die Nasen an der Scheibe platt !", bemerkte Schuldig trocken.   
  
Omi sah erschrocken rüber zum Schaufenster.   
  
„Schuldig ! Finger weg von Aya, das ist schlecht fürs Geschäft !", rief er noch, dann beeilte er   
sich, die Tür zu öffnen.   
  
Aya sprang von Schuldig weg, der beleidigt vor sich hin fluchte. Im nächsten Moment spürte Aya,   
wie Schuldig in seine Gedanken eindrang.   
  
~Ayaaaa... Warum musst du denn heute arbeiten...? Ich würde lieber was anderes machen !~   
  
~Du musst nicht die ganze Zeit hier rumsitzen und dich langweilen. Wir haben um 13.00 Uhr Schluss...   
Mach doch so lange was anderes...~   
  
~Aber... Ohne dich ?...~   
  
~Ja, natürlich ohne mich ! Ich muss doch arbeiten !~   
  
Aya schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.   
  
~... Dann warte ich eben hier...~, murrte Schuldig.   
  
~... Dann warte eben...~   
  
~Und starre dich die ganze Zeit an... ~   
  
Aya sah ihn verduzt an, dann kümmerte er sich wieder um die drei Mädchen, die ihn umlagerten. Es   
dauerte ein Weilchen, bis er wieder Schuldigs Stimme hörte.   
  
~Du hast einen tollen Hintern...~   
  
Aya errötete heftig, blickte fassungslos zu Schuldig hinüber. Der Telephat grinste dreist.   
  
„Aya-sama, ich hätte gern diese Gebinde hier !", lenkte ihn eine der Schülerinnen ab.   
  
~Wir sollten dir ein paar engere Hosen besorgen, damit ich mehr zu sehen bekomme !~   
  
~Schuschuuuu !~   
  
Schuldig lachte leise. Aya schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf, nahm dem irritierten Mädchen das Gebinde   
ab. Schuldig betrachtete ihn lächelnd, während Aya mit zittrigen Fingern das Gebinde einpackte. Die   
Schülerin sah ihn fragend an.   
  
„Arbeiten sie auch bald hier ?!"   
  
„Ich ? Nein ! Ich bin hier nur zu Besuch...", erwiderte Schuldig.   
  
„Wen besuchen sie denn ?!", fragte sie neugierig.   
  
„Aya !" Er deutete auf den Rotschopf, der die beiden abwartend betrachtete.   
  
„Seid ihr verwandt ?!", wollte sie wissen.   
  
„Oh nein, dem Himmel sei Dank nicht !" Schuldig lachte.   
  
Verständnislos sah das Mädchen zu ihm hoch.   
  
„Wieso ?!"   
  
„Hier !", unterbrach Aya eilig das Gespräch, bevor Schuldig etwas Unpassendes sagen würde, indem   
er dem Mädchen das Gebinde und das Restgeld reichte.   
  
Schuldig lächelte ihn sanft an, wartete darauf, dass Aya die Geste erwiderte. Aya zögerte, sah die   
Mädchen im Laden wachsam an. Er lächelte Schuldig flüchtig an, dann kümmerte er sie wieder um die   
kreischende Meute. Schuldig verzog schmollend das Gesicht.   
  
~Es scheint dir peinlich zu sein, dass du mit mir zusammen bist...~   
  
Aya sah erschrocken zu Schuldig hinüber.   
  
~Entschuldige... Aber...~   
  
~Ich sollte dich einfach in aller Öffentlichkeit küssen.~   
  
~Nein !! Bitte...~, fuhr Aya in einem versöhnlicherem Ton fort.   
  
~Du weißt doch, dass du mir sehr viel bedeutest, oder ?~, fragte Schuldig leise.   
  
Aya reagierte nicht sofort. Dann sah er mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln zu Schuldig hinüber.   
  
~Jetzt auf jeden Fall...~   
  
Schuldig betrachtete ihn ernst. Dann sah er auf die Uhr. Unvermittelt sprang er auf und kam auf Aya zu.   
Die Mädchen um ihn herum warfen ihm einladende Blicke zu, doch er beachtete sie gar nicht.   
  
„Ich gehe einkaufen. Aber ich bin spätestens 10 Minuten vor Ladenschluss wieder zurück. Bis dann...",   
murmelte er, küsste Ayas Wange und verließ das Koneko no Sumu le.   
  
Aya sah ihm verwirrt nach. Erst nach einigen Momenten bemerkte er die erschrockenen Gesichter der Mädchen.   
  
„W-was ist ?", fragte er perplex.   
  
„Er... Er hat dich auf die Wange geküsst !"   
  
„Warum hat er das gemacht ?"   
  
„Seid ihr verwandt ?"   
  
„Ihr seht euch gar nicht ähnlich !", klangen ihre Fragen durcheinander.   
  
Hilflos schwieg Aya, ärgerte sich, dass Schuldig ihn gerade jetzt allein ließ.   
  
„O-niichan !!"   
  
Aya zuckte sichtbar zusammen. Er fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, ihr gegenüberzutreten, wo er doch   
jetzt mehr oder weniger offiziell mit Schuldig zusammen war. Im Übrigen schien sie nicht unbedingt bester Laune.   
  
„Aya-chan ?! Was ist denn los ?", fragte er freundlich.   
  
„Du wirst es nicht glauben !! Ich bin gerade Schuldig begegnet ! Statt mich wie sonst liebevoll zu begrüßen…"   
  
Aya versuchte verzweifelt, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen.   
  
„… sieht er mich kalt an und macht Schluss ! Weil er angeblich jemanden gefunden hat, der ihm viel mehr bedeutet   
als ich !! Ist das nicht… Ist das nicht…" Sie stockte, anscheinend fiel ihr kein passendes Wort ein.   
  
„Schrecklich ? Traurig ?", half Aya ihr auf die Sprünge.   
  
„Ärgerlich !! Welches Flittchen wagt es, sich an ihn ranzumachen ?!"   
  
Aya errötete leicht, ärgerte sich.   
  
**Ich hab mich nicht an ihn rangemacht !**   
  
„… Vielleicht war es ja andersrum ?!", fragte Aya.   
  
Aya-chan sah ihn zweifelnd an.   
  
„Quatsch ! Ich bin die Liebe seines Lebens ! Er hat meinen Namen im Traum geflüstert !"   
  
**… Vielleicht meinte er nicht dich… Du bist nicht die einzige Person, die Aya genannt wird…**   
  
Er verkniff sich lieber eine Bemerkung, drehte sich wütend um. Wie konnte sie glauben, Schuldig würde sie wirklich   
lieben ? Ohne ihn, Aya, wäre Schuldig nicht mal mehr mit ihr ins Kino gegangen. Ohne ihn hätte Schuldig   
Aya-chan vermutlich nicht mal angesehen.   
  
Aya erschrak über seine eigene Arroganz.   
  
~Hey, Sweet ? Alles klar ? Deine Gedanken scheinen verwirrt !~, bemerkte Schuldig besorgt.   
  
~... Du hast mit meiner Schwester Schluss gemacht ?~   
  
~Sicher ! Bin doch jetzt mit dir glücklich !~ Schuldig klang leicht irritiert.   
  
~Hmmm... Sie beschwert sich gerade bei mir... Das irgendein Flittchen dich ihr ausgespannt hat...~   
  
Schuldig schwieg einen Moment. Dann hörte Aya ihn laut in seinen Gedanken lachen.   
  
~Oh, mein süßer kleiner Aya ! Jetzt bist du sicher furchtbar gekränkt ! Soll ich schnell wiederkommen und dich trösten ?!~   
  
~Nein, geht schon... Du flüsterst im Schlaf „Aya" ?!~, fragte Aya hinterhältig.   
  
Schuldig verstummte. Es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis er wieder sprach.   
  
~Kann schon sein... Du bedeutest mir eben sehr viel...~   
  
Aya lächelte leicht.   
  
~Du mir auch... Komm bald wieder, ja ?~   
  
~Ja !~   
  
Zufrieden betreute Aya weitere Kunden. Seine Schwester konnte machen, was sie wollte, es war ihm egal. Er hatte   
Schuldig und konnte glücklich sein. Weder sie noch Yohji oder Crawford konnten irgendwas dagegen tun.   
  
*   
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
  
So, geschafft. Und um Kritiker zufrieden zu stellen : Hier ! Ein Partner für Yohji ! ^___^ 


	7. 7

Titel: Denn Gott ist tot...   
  
Part : 7/17  
  
Autor: Shiva   
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de   
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Disclaimer : Noch immer konnte ich Kyoko Tsuchiya die Rechte für Weiß Kreuz nicht abringen und verdiene hiermit also immer noch kein Geld... Leider *sniff*   
  
Warnung: OOC _   
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya, OmixNagi (angedeutet)   
  
"blabla"   
**denkdenk**   
~telepathie~   
Aya wischte sich die Hände an seiner Schürze ab und hängte sie an den Haken, als Schuldig in den   
Laden kam. Er grinste Omi an und deutete nach draußen, wo Aya einen errötenden Nagi ausmachen   
konnte. Fröhlich schmiss Omi seine Schürze auf die Theke und verließ den Laden.   
  
„Cool, was ? Jetzt bringen wir noch Yohji mit Crawford zusammen und Ken und Farfie und dann…"   
  
„Waaas ?!!", kam Kens entsetzter Einwurf.   
  
Schuldig kicherte leise.   
  
„Was denn ? Farfie ist ganz nett, wenn er erst mal mit dir warmgeworden ist !", zog Schuldig ihn auf.   
  
„Waaah ! Er ist wahnsinnig ! Er würde mich abstechen !"   
  
Schuldig winkte ab, grinste Aya an.   
  
„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass sein Widerwillen sich nur auf Farfies Geisteszustand bezieht, nicht jedoch   
darauf, dass wir ihn mit einem Jungen zusammenbringen wollen ?"   
  
Aya lächelte ihn an, küsste seine Wange.   
  
„Lass ihn. Ich würde mich nicht wohl dabei fühlen, ihn mit Farfarello allein zu lassen…", murmelte   
Aya.   
  
Schuldig zuckte mit den Schultern.   
  
„Was ihr nur alle habt…"   
  
Ayas gute Stimmung ausnutzend kuschelte er sich an ihn, sog den frischen Duft seines Haares ein.   
  
„Du riechst so gut…"   
  
„… Wir sind in einem Blumenladen, Schuschu…", erwiderte Aya mit einem spöttischen Lächeln,   
legte zärtlich die Arme um ihn. Ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl breitete sich in ihm aus und er   
war sich sicher, dass er ein schwachsinnig wirkendes Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte, aber er konnte   
nichts dagegen tun. Schuldigs Zuneigung gab ihm ein Gefühl, als wäre er auf Drogen.   
  
~Lass uns woanders hingehen, Sweet… Ich will dich küssen…~, wisperte Schuldig in Ayas Kopf.   
  
Aya errötete leicht. Das würde sein erster Kuss sein. Er runzelte die Stirn.   
  
**Nun, sagen wir, der erste Kuss bei vollem Bewusstsein.**   
  
Schuldig sah ihn fragend an, wartete auf eine Reaktion. Aya nickte leicht, versuchte die Hitze in   
seinen Wangen zu ignorieren.   
  
„Ken, schließt du ab ?"   
  
„War ja klar, kaum hast du einen Freund, schon vernachlässigst du deine Pflichten !", sagte Ken   
gespielt ärgerlich.   
  
Schuldig lachte leise, als Aya wütend errötete.   
  
*   
  
Aya öffnete zaghaft die Tür zu seinem Zimmer, sah schüchtern zu Schuldig zurück. Schuldig   
lächelte zärtlich.   
  
„Nun ?"   
  
Aya nickte geistesabwesend und ging in den Raum, wartete auf Schuldig, der weiterhin lächelnd   
eintrat und sich direkt auf das Bett zu bewegte. Er zwinkerte Aya zu.   
  
„Keine Sorge ! Küssen ! Nichts weiter, wenn du nicht willst !", versprach Schuldig grinsend.   
  
Wieder schwieg Aya, schloss die Tür und lehnte sich leicht dagegen. Schuldig beobachtete ihn   
mit einem abwartenden Lächeln.   
  
~Was ist los, Sweet ? Hast du Angst ?~   
  
Aya schüttelte den Kopf, Röte breitete sich auf seinen Wangen aus.   
  
~Komm doch her…~   
  
Zögernd stieß Aya sich von der Tür ab, kam ein paar Schritte auf das Bett zu, bis er etwa einen   
halben Schritt von Schuldig entfernt war. Schuldig lehnte sich vor und umgriff seine Hüften, zog   
ihn nah an sich heran.   
  
~Komm runter zu mir…~   
  
Aya ging in die Knie, sah Schuldig aufmerksam an. Schuldigs Hände strichen zärtlich über Ayas   
weiches Haar, zogen ihn näher an sein Gesicht.   
  
~Schließ die Augen…~   
  
Gehorsam schloss Aya die Augen, öffnete erwartungsvoll die Lippen. Lächelnd beugte Schuldig   
sich vor, berührte sanft Ayas Mund. Er war es nicht gewohnt, so sanft und geduldig mit   
jemandem umzugehen. Aber für Aya…   
  
Eben dieser lehnte sich leicht gegen ihn, legte die Arme zaghaft um Schuldigs Schultern, als der   
Telepath mit der Zunge gegen seine Lippen stieß.   
  
~Liebst du mich ?~ Schuldig liebkoste Ayas Gedanken.   
  
~Ich liebe dich…~   
  
Aya stöhnte auf, versank in Schuldigs Kuss.   
  
~Ich liebe dich…~, erwiderte Schuldig sanft.   
  
*   
  
Aya blinzelte schläfrig in das Licht der Abendsonne. Sein Kopf lag in Schuldigs Schoß, der   
gelassen auf seinem Bett saß und mit der rechten Hand immer wieder durch Ayas Haar streichelte.   
  
„Hast du Hunger ? Sollen wir etwas Essen gehen ?", fragte Schuldig leise.   
  
„Nein… Ich will jetzt nicht aufstehen…"   
  
„Müde ?"   
  
„… Es geht…"   
  
Sie schwiegen beide wieder eine Weile, doch keiner von Beiden empfand die Stille als unangenehm.   
Aya blickte auf das Stirnband in seiner Hand.   
  
„Diese Narbe auf deiner Stirn… Woher ist die ?", fragte er vorsichtig.   
  
Schuldig antwortete nicht auf Anhieb. Seine Hand stoppte einen Moment in der Bewegung, fuhr   
dann aber in der Liebkosung fort.   
  
„… Da war ich… 15… und lebte noch in Deutschland…"   
  
Aya setzte sich auf und rutschte zu ihm hoch, um den Kopf an Schuldigs Schulter legen zu   
können. Mit einem undefinierbaren Murmeln legte er die Hand auf Schuldigs Bauch.   
  
„Was ist passiert ?"   
  
Schuldig schwieg wieder einen Moment. Er wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Aber er wollte Aya   
auch beweisen, dass er sein Vertrauen verdient hatte.   
  
Ausserdem… Jetzt war er mit Aya zusammen. Aya würde ihn vor den Alpträumen bewahren.   
  
„… Ich hatte eine… Auseinandersetzung mit meinem Vater… und… er… schlug meinen Kopf   
gegen die Wand…", antwortete er zögernd.   
  
Aya sah verwirrt zu ihm hoch.   
  
„… Mehr als ein Mal, oder ?"   
  
Schuldig blinzelte verduzt.   
  
„Woher…?"   
  
„Eine einfache Platzwunde hinterlässt keine Narbe in der Form…", murmelte Aya, kuschelte   
sich enger an ihn.   
  
„Hn."   
  
„Du willst nicht darüber reden, oder ?"   
  
„Hn."   
  
Aya lächelte schwach, wandte den Kopf, um Schuldigs Hals zu küssen. Schuldig lachte leise.   
  
„Was ist ? Willst du's wieder gut machen ?"   
  
Noch einmal küsste Aya Schuldigs Hals, verschlang seine Finger mit Schuldigs. Der Telepath   
neigte den Kopf, um Ayas Mund besser erreichen zu können.   
  
~Was wäre, wenn Yohji jetzt reinkäme ?~, kicherte Schuldig, während er zärtlich über Ayas   
Lippen strich.   
  
~Hab doch abgeschlossen… Oder ?~   
  
Schuldig öffnete leicht die Augen, blickte zur Tür hinüber. Er konnte   
sich nicht erinnern, dass Aya abgeschlossen   
hatte, aber wenn er das sagte, würde Aya aufstehen, um abzuschließen.   
  
Die Stimmung wäre hinüber.   
  
~Ja…~, erwiderte er leise.   
  
Aya lächelte an seine Lippen, drängte sich an ihn.   
  
~Siehst du ?!~   
  
Schuldig löste seine Hand aus Ayas Finger, um ihn besser umarmen zu können.   
  
~Still jetzt, Sweet…~   
  
*   
  
Yohji kam langsam in den Laden geschlendert, sah sich träge um. Ken sah von der Theke auf,   
die er gerade abwischte.   
  
„Wo ist Aya ?"   
  
„Der hat eher Schluss gemacht."   
  
„Und Omi ?"   
  
"Hat 'ne Verabredung…"   
  
Yohji hob eine Augenbraue, aber Ken ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Stattdessen grinste der   
Jüngere bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie vorhatten, Yohji mit Brad Crawford zu verkuppeln.   
  
„Was grinst du so ? Ist Omis Verabredung so hässlich ?"   
  
„Ne, der ist eigentlich ganz niedlich… Nur ein bisschen jung…"   
  
„ER ?!" Yohji starrte ihn fassungslos an.   
  
Ken sah ihn verblüfft an, nickte verduzt. Yohji brauchte einen Moment, bis er die Nachricht   
verdaut hatte.   
  
„… Na ja… Er sieht ja eh aus wie ein Mädchen…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.   
  
Gemächlich steckte er sich eine Zigarette an, beobachtete Ken, der weiter daran arbeitete, den   
Laden aufzuräumen.   
  
„Warum hat Aya eher Schluss gemacht ? Geht es ihm nicht gut ?"   
  
„Doch, doch, es geht ihm gut… Er hat… Besuch…"   
  
„Von wem ? Aya-chan ?"   
  
Ken schüttelte den Kopf, überlegte, ob er Yohji sagen sollte, dass Aya mit Schuldig zusammen   
war. Dass die Beiden jetzt oben waren und wer weiß was taten.   
  
„Von wem denn ?"   
  
„Uhm… Ich weiß nicht, ob Aya will, dass ich das sage ?"   
  
Wieder schoss Yohjis Augenbraue in die Höhe.   
  
„Wieso nicht ?"   
  
„Ach... Hehe… Du weißt doch, wie Aya ist… Er will sein Privatleben nicht vor allen ausbreiten…"   
Ken kicherte nervös.   
  
„Privatleben ?", fragte Yohji misstrauisch.   
  
Ken zuckte mit den Achseln.   
  
„Hat er eine Freundin ?" Er zog kräftig an seiner Zigarette.   
  
„Nicht doch ! Aya ?! Eine Freundin ?! Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht !" Ken lachte auf.   
  
„Einen Freund ?" Yohjis Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.   
  
„Hey !! Du weißt schon, dass Aya dich umbringen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass du ihn als schwul   
bezeichnest, oder ?" Ken sah ihn herausfordernd an.   
  
„Ken, du beantwortest meine Fragen nicht. Mit wem ist er da oben ?"   
  
Das Telefon klingelte plötzlich. Erleichtert wandte Ken sich ab.   
  
„Ich geh schon !!", rief er freudig.   
  
Yohji starrte ihm missmutig nach. Entschlossen drückte er seine Zigarette aus.   
  
„Ich krieg's auch ohne dich raus !", zischte er.   
*   
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
  
Immer schön reviewen, ja ?! ^___^ 


	8. 8

Titel: Denn Gott ist tot...   
  
Part : 8/17  
  
Autor: Shiva   
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de   
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Disclaimer : Noch immer konnte ich Kyoko Tsuchiya die Rechte für Weiß Kreuz nicht abringen und verdiene hiermit also immer noch kein Geld... Leider *sniff*   
  
Kommentar : Das entwickelt sich jetzt irgendwie anders als geplant... Egal...   
@ Burakki : *lol* Er tut dir leid ? So schlimm ist Brad auch nicht !   
  
Warnung: OOC _   
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya, OmixNagi (angedeutet)   
  
"blabla"   
**denkdenk**   
~telepathie~   
Schweigend stand Yohji neben Ayas Zimmertür, lauschte auf verdächtige   
Geräusche.   
  
**Warum hört man nichts ? Mit wem ist er da drin ?**   
  
Schuldigs Bild tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf, doch er verdrängte   
es schnell wieder.   
  
**Nein. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass Schuldig ihn nur ins Bett kriegen will.   
Aya würde sich niemals auf so etwas einlassen…**   
  
Er fuhr sich gestresst durch die Haare. Es war ihm unerträglich, nicht zu   
wissen, mit wem Aya da in seinem Zimmer war. Ärgerlich legte er die Hand   
auf die Türklinke und drückte schnell die Tür auf.   
  
„Aya ! Hast du…?" Fassungslos brach er ab.   
  
Aya und Schuldig lagen ineinander verschlungen auf dem Bett,   
unterbrachen erschrocken den Kuss.   
  
„Yohji !", japste Aya entsetzt.   
  
Schuldig starrte den blonden Playboy wütend an.   
  
„Was willst du ?!", fauchte der Telepath.   
  
„Ich… wollte fragen, ob… Aya die Bestellung für Montag schon fertig   
hat…", stotterte Yohji ungläubig.   
  
„Ken macht das…", murmelte Aya, vergrub sein Gesicht in Schuldigs   
Halsbeuge. Er hatte keine Lust, sich jetzt mit Yohji auseinander zu setzen.   
Verdammt, hatte Schuldig nicht auch gesagt, die Tür wäre abgeschlossen.   
  
„Verschwinde schon !", zischte Schuldig, drückte Aya besitzergreifend   
an sich.   
  
Yohjis Augen verengten sich zu grünen Schlitzen.   
  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so dumm bist und auf ihn hereinfällst, Aya !"   
  
Schuldig blitze ihn zornig an. Yohji erschrak und wich einen Schritt zurück.   
Schon meldeten sich die ersten Kopfschmerzen und er hielt sich den Kopf.   
Aya sah verwirrt auf, als er Yohjis leises Keuchen hörte. Alarmiert blickte er   
zu Schuldig hoch, der seinen Teamkameraden konzentriert beobachtete.   
  
„Hör auf !", flüsterte er erschrocken.   
  
Schuldig blinzelte verwirrt, sah zu seinem Geliebten hinunter.   
  
„Was ? Er hat dich beleidigt !", sagte er verständnislos.   
  
„Aber… Ist doch egal ! Kümmer dich nicht drum…" Aya hob den Kopf, um   
Schuldig zärtlich zu küssen.   
  
Yohji starrte die Beiden mit rasendem Blick an.   
  
„Und ?! Wie lange spielst du ihm was vor ? Einen Monat ? Vielleicht zwei ? Ich   
gebe euch zwei Wochen ! Du kannst ihm doch nie im Leben treu sein !!",   
schnaubte Yohji.   
  
Aya unterbrach den Kuss, warf Yohji einen eisigen Blick zu.   
  
„Als ob du das könntest. Du hältst es ja keine drei Tage mit der gleichen Person   
aus. Verschwinde endlich !", sagte er so frostig, dass es Yohji und Schuldig kalt   
den Rücken runterlief.   
  
„… Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast !", fauchte Yohji, dann drehte er   
sich auf dem Absatz um und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.   
  
Aya starrte noch einen Moment auf die verschlossene Tür, spürte Schuldigs Blick   
auf seinem Gesicht.   
  
„Idiot… Der hat doch keine Ahnung…", wisperte er, dann kuschelte er sich wieder   
an Schuldig.   
  
*   
  
Nagi kam mit einem glücklichen Lächeln zurück nach Hause, warf seine Jacke fröhlich   
auf die Garderobe. Crawford kam aus dem Wohnzimmer, warf dem Jungen einen   
verblüfften Blick zu.   
  
„So fröhlich ? So kennt man dich ja gar nicht…"   
  
Nagi zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern, ging verträumt den Flur entlang zur Treppe.   
  
„Hey ! Weißt du, wo Schuldig ist ?"   
  
Nagi blieb wie erstarrt stehen, sah sich unsicher zu Crawford um.   
  
„Ähm… Jetzt gerade ? Nein…", murmelte er.   
  
Crawfords rechte Augenbraue hob sich merklich.   
  
„So ? Wo war er denn, als du ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hast ?"   
  
„Uhm… Also… In einem Blumenladen…"   
  
Crawford schwieg einen Moment verblüfft, nahm seine Brille ab, um sie   
geistesabwesend zu putzen.   
  
„… Im Koneko… ?"   
  
Nagi nickte unsicher. Man wusste nie so genau, wie viel Crawford wusste.   
Hoffentlich hatte er nichts von Omi und ihm gesehen.   
  
„Weißt du, warum ?"   
  
„Öh… öh… Er ist doch mit dieser Fujimiya Aya-chan zusammen ! Vielleicht hat er sie   
abgeholt !", kam Nagi der rettende Einfall.   
  
Crawford nickte zustimmend.   
  
„Aber wollte er sich nicht von ihr trennen ? Verständlicherweise ?"   
  
Unruhig zuckte Nagi mit den Schultern. Dieses Gespräch war ihm unangenehm. Er   
wollte Crawford nicht anlügen, aber genauso wenig wollte er verraten, dass Schuldig   
mit Aya zusammen war.   
  
Crawford setzte die Brille wieder auf, wedelte mit der Hand, um Nagi anzudeuten,   
dass er gehen konnte.   
  
**Vielleicht sollte ich besser mal am Koneko vorbeifahren… Wer weiß, was der   
wieder anstellt…**   
  
*   
  
Schuldig öffnete die Augen, sah sich verwirrt um. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er   
bei Aya geblieben und in seinem Armen eingeschlafen war. Zärtlich blickte er auf Aya   
hinunter, küsste sanft die Stirn des Rotschopfs. Prüfend tastete er die umliegenden   
Gedanken ab, um zu wissen, ob er es riskieren konnte, das Zimmer zu verlassen, ohne   
mit Yohji zusammentreffen zu müssen. Aya würde es nicht gefallen, wenn er Yohji   
verletzen würde. Oder umbringen, für den Ärger, den er ihm gemacht hatte. Aber   
offensichtlich arbeitete Yohji heute unten im Laden und machte Gebinde für   
Montagmorgen fertig. Und er schien nicht gerade gut drauf zu sein. Omi schlief noch   
immer und Ken war nicht da. Vielleicht war er beim Fußballtraining mit den Gören.   
  
Vorsichtig löste er sich aus Ayas Armen, als er eine weitere Präsenz spürte. Erstaunt   
konzentrierte sich Schuldig, sank zurück in Ayas Umarmung, der leise im Schlaf murmelte.   
  
~Hey, Crawford ?! Was machst du denn hier ?~   
  
~Du bist letzte Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen. Und Nagi sagte, er hätte dich zuletzt   
hier gesehen… Was machst du hier ?~   
  
~Ich bin alt genug, um mal 'ne Nacht weg zu bleiben, *Daddy*~   
  
~Was machst du im Koneko, Schuldig ?!~, fragte Crawford noch einmal.   
  
~Ich hab ein Date !~, kicherte Schuldig.   
  
Crawford schwieg einen Moment verdutzt.   
  
~Mit wem ? Mit diesem Aya - Mädchen ?~   
  
~Nein, nicht mit dem Mädchen~, lachte Schuldig.   
  
Ein Moment Schweigen auf Crawfords Seite. Schuldig bemerkte, wie seine   
Gedanken wild durcheinander rasten. Er grinste breit. Aya an seiner Seite   
öffnete die Augen, blickte schläfrig in Schuldigs Gesicht.   
  
„Wie spät ?", nuschelte er.   
  
Schuldig beugte sich herunter und küsste Ayas Stirn.   
  
„Viertel nach zehn…"   
  
~DU HAST EIN VERHÄLTNISS MIT ABYSSINIAN ?!!~ Schuldig verzog   
das Gesicht, als er Crawfords Geschrei hörte.   
  
~Ja. Na und ? Kein Grund, so zu schreien.~   
  
~Du kannst nicht einfach…~, begann Crawford.   
  
~Außerdem ist es kein Verhältnis…~   
  
~Ach ?! Sondern ?!~   
  
„Mit wem sprichst du, Koi ?", hauchte Aya schwach, kuschelte sich an Schuldig.   
  
„Nur mit Crawford, Sweet… Wollen wir gleich frühstücken ?!"   
  
Aya nickte, gähnte verhalten.   
  
~Hallo ? Hörst du mir zu ?~   
  
~Nein… Laber doch Yohji voll, der nervt auch schon rum…~   
  
Schuldig kappte die Verbindung.   
  
„Lass uns aufstehen, Sweet… Ich habe Hunger…"   
  
„Ja… Willst du ein paar Sachen von mir ?"   
  
Schuldig nickte, ließ Aya widerstrebend los. Aya setzte sich auf, schwang die   
langen, makellosen Beine aus dem Bett. Schuldig beobachtete ihn, wie er sich   
elegant durch den Raum bewegte.   
  
~Du bist so schön…~   
  
Aya sah sich verblüfft um, errötete leicht.   
  
„Danke…", wisperte Aya, öffnete mit gesenktem Kopf die Schranktür.   
  
Schuldig beobachtete ihn noch ein Weilchen länger, wie Aya einige   
Kleidungsstücke heraussuchte und sie auf zwei ordentliche Stapel legte.   
  
~Wollen wir gleich zusammen duschen ?~   
  
Aya zuckte zusammen, sah Schuldig nervös an.   
  
„Ich… Ich weiß nicht…"   
  
„Wir müssen nicht, wenn du nicht willst, Aya…", beruhigte ihn Schuldig.   
  
„Morgen vielleicht…", bot Aya schüchtern an.   
  
Schuldig lächelte.   
  
„Wenn du möchtest, Sweet…"   
  
Aya nickte unruhig, deutete zur Tür.   
  
„Du kannst aber ruhig zuerst duschen. Ich decke solange unten den Tisch…",   
murmelte Aya, lächelte sanft.   
  
Schuldig nickte, setzte sich schläfrig auf.   
  
„… Wenn Yohji dich dumm anmacht, dann…", knurrte Schuldig.   
  
Aya lachte leise.   
  
„Meinst du nicht, ich kann mich selbst verteidigen ? Vor dem großen, bösen Yohji ?"   
  
„… Du vertraust mir, nicht wahr ?"   
  
Aya sah ihn verstört an, kam auf ihn zu.   
  
„Natürlich ! Das habe ich doch gesagt !"   
  
„… Lass dir nichts von Yohji einreden, ja ? Ich liebe dich.", sagte Schuldig ernsthaft,   
sah Aya, der vor ihm in die Hocke gegangen war, um ihm besser ins Gesicht sehen   
zu können, tief in die Augen.   
  
Aya lächelte zärtlich. Er hörte es einfach unheimlich gerne, wenn Schuldig ihm   
sagte, dass er ihn liebte.   
  
„Ich glaube dir. Ich liebe dich doch auch…" Liebevoll küsste er Schuldigs Wangen.   
  
„Jetzt steh schon auf !", kicherte er, richtete sich auf, um den Raum zu verlassen.   
  
„So willst du runtergehen ?"   
  
Aya sah an sich herunter. Er trug ein ärmelloses Shirt und Boxershorts. Das trug   
er auch sonst immer morgens.   
  
„Warum denn nicht?"   
  
Schuldig runzelte die Stirn.   
  
„Kein Wunder, dass Yohji scharf auf dich ist, wenn er dich schon so sehen durfte."   
  
Aya starrte ihn verdutzt an, dann lachte er leise.   
  
„Schuldig ! Das ist doch albern !"   
  
Schuldig zuckte mit den Schultern, stand endlich auf.   
  
„Wenn er dich betatscht, hau ihm eine rein."   
  
Aya schloss ergeben die Augen.   
  
„Natürlich, Liebster !", seufzte er.   
  
Kopfschüttelnd verließ er den Raum.   
  
*   
  
Crawford stand wütend vor dem Koneko. Wie konnte Schuldig es wagen, einfach   
die Verbindung zu unterbrechen ?! Und was sollte das mit Yohji ? Wussten die Jungs   
von Weiß etwa über das Verhältnis der Beiden Bescheid ? Und ließen es einfach zu ?   
Der Amerikaner fragte sich sowieso, wie Schuldig es angestellt hatte, an Abyssinian   
ranzukommen. Ärgerlich klopfte er an die verschlossene Tür des Koneko. Irgendwer   
würde ihm schon aufmachen und dann könnte er Schuldig gehörig den Kopf waschen.   
Er war immer noch sein Vorgesetzter !   
  
Die Rollos wurden ein Stück hochgezogen, doch nur gerade bis zu seinen Knien hoch.   
Crawford runzelte die Stirn.   
  
„… Keine Knöchel zu erkennen… Aber… Irgendwie kommen mir diese Schuhe bekannt   
vor…", kam es von drinnen.   
  
Crawfords rechte Augenbraue hob sich merklich. Was redete Balinese da ?   
  
Die Rollos wurden komplett hochgezogen und gaben einen missgelaunten Yohji frei.   
  
„Und was willst du hier ? Hat Schwarz kein Zuhause mehr, oder warum tanzt ihr hier alle an ?"   
  
Crawford sparte sich einen Kommentar. Jetzt war ihm wenigstens klar, warum Schuldig   
sagte, Yohji würde nerven.   
  
„Wo ist Schuldig ?"   
  
„… Oben.", zischte Yohji.   
  
„… Kann ich ihn sehen ?"   
  
„Keine Ahnung… Vielleicht knutschen sie noch.", meinte Yohji abfällig.   
  
Crawford verdrehte hinter der Brille die Augen. Offensichtlich war hier jemand eifersüchtig.   
  
Eine Tür im hinteren Teil des Ladens wurde geöffnet und Aya sah neugierig herein.   
  
„Wer ist denn da ?"   
  
Yohji sah sich zu ihm um und Crawford trat einen Schritt in den Laden. Aya errötete.   
  
„Crawford…"   
  
„Ja. Ist Schuldig noch da ?"   
  
„Er duscht gerade…", murmelte Aya.   
  
„Hmmm…"   
  
Crawford nahm die Brille ab und putzte sie sorgfältig ab.   
  
„Seit wann geht das mit euch Beiden ?"   
  
Aya wurde noch röter.   
  
„Seit zwei Tagen…", flüsterte er wütend.   
  
Crawford nickte, sah kurz zu Yohji rüber. Ruhig setzte er seine Brille wieder auf.   
  
„Richte ihm aus, ich will mit ihm sprechen.", sagte er kühl, dann drehte er sich um und   
verließ das Koneko.   
  
Aya runzelte die Stirn, dann spürte er Yohjis Blick.   
  
„Was ?!"   
  
„… Nichts…", knurrte Yohji, ging zurück zur Theke, um weiter an dem Gebinde zu   
arbeiten. Aya zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zurück in die Küche.   
  
*   
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
Mehr Reviews ! Bitte ! *puppydogeyes* ^____^ 


	9. 9

Titel: Denn Gott ist tot...   
  
Part : 9/17  
  
Autor: Shiva   
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de   
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Disclaimer : Noch immer konnte ich Kyoko Tsuchiya die Rechte für Weiß Kreuz nicht abringen und verdiene hiermit also immer noch kein Geld... Leider *sniff*   
  
Kommentar : Hehe, Kritiker, ich freu mich immer riesig über deine Kommentare !!   
Ja, Schuldig wird noch näher auf die Sache mit seinem Vater eingehen, aber erst später... Ja, die Sache mit dem wehren... Ehrlich gesagt dachte ich, Schuldig lernt erst, seine Kärfte zu nutzen, als er von Crawford angeworben wird.  
Und ja, Aya-chan kriegt's noch raus.  
Und warum Ken Schuldig nicht an die Kehle springt, kommt in diesem Kapitel raus.   
  
Warnung: OOC _   
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya, OmixNagi (angedeutet)   
  
"blabla"   
**denkdenk**   
~telepathie~   
„Dieser Dummkopf… Das geht nie gut…", murrte Yohji zu sich selbst.   
  
Ken kam in den Laden, sah sich verduzt um.   
  
„Warum war nicht abgeschlossen ?!", fragte er neugierig.   
  
„… Dank Schuldig hatten wir gerade Besuch von Crawford… Gehe ich   
Recht in der Annahme, dass du wusstest, dass die Beiden zusammen   
sind ?", zischte Yohji wütend.   
  
„Crawford war hier ?!" Ken überging geflissentlich die Frage Yohjis'.   
  
Yohji nickte knapp.   
  
„Und ? Hast du mit ihm geredet ?" Ken schloss die Tür hinter sich.   
  
„… Mehr oder weniger…"   
  
„Was heißt das ?" Ken sah ihn interessiert an.   
  
„Er wollte wissen, wo Schuldig ist und ich habe geantwortet."   
  
„Das war alles ?" Der Jüngere sah enttäuscht aus.   
  
„Ja. Na und ?! Soll ich Weiß etwa auch noch verraten, so wie Aya es   
getan hat ?", fauchte Yohji.   
  
Ken schwieg einen Moment.   
  
„… Soll er lieber sich selbst verraten, indem er seine Liebe zu Schuldig   
leugnet ? Soll er sich noch mehr in sich verschließen, weil das Leben ja   
doch nur Leid für ihn bringt ?!", fragte Ken kalt.   
  
Yohji antwortete nicht. Er war verblüfft von Ken. Der junge Fußballer   
wirkte normalerweise nicht so, als würde er sich solch tiefschürfende   
Gedanken machen.   
  
„Ich… Ich meine… Sie haben ja doch keine Zukunft ! Crawford wird   
sich das nicht lange ansehen ! Und Schuldig wird Aya bestimmt nicht   
treu sein !"   
  
„Woher weißt du das so genau ?!! Weil du mal drei Tage was mit ihm   
hattest ?!" Ken wurde lauter.   
  
Entsetzt starrte Yohji ihn an.   
  
„Du wusstest… ?"   
  
„Natürlich !! Glaubst du, ich bin völlig zurückgeblieben ? Wie willst du   
Schuldig einschätzen ? Dich hat er nicht geliebt ! Von dir wollte er nur   
Sex ! … Oder ist es etwa das ?" Ken starrte ihn aufmerksam an.   
  
Yohjis Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.   
  
„Was willst du damit sagen ?"   
  
„Wolltest du etwa mehr von ihm ? Hat er dich enttäuscht ?"   
  
„Nein ! Aber ich weiß halt, was er für ein Mensch ist ! Schuldig liebt   
doch nur sich selbst !!"   
  
„Glaubst du, du kennst ihn so unheimlich gut ? Du bist ja… !"   
  
„Was schreit ihr denn so rum ?!" Omi stand in der Tür, starrte die beiden   
ärgerlich an.   
  
„Und das am frühen Morgen…", murrte er, als die Beiden ihn schweigend   
anstarrten.   
  
„Es ist Viertel vor Elf.", erwiderte Ken grinsend.   
  
Omi winkte genervt ab, verließ den Laden.   
  
*   
  
„Morgen, Omi !", begrüßte ihn Aya, während er weiter den Tisch deckte.   
  
„Morgen… Is' Schuldig schon weg ?"   
  
„Nein, er duscht gerade…", lächelte Aya.   
  
„Oh ! Er ist über Nacht geblieben ?!"   
  
Aya sah verwirrt auf.   
  
„Ja. Warum nicht ?"   
  
„Ach, nichts… Ich war nur überrascht. Nagi sagte, er kann nicht bleiben,   
weil Crawford immer Stress macht, wenn einer von ihnen nicht nach Hause   
kommt."   
  
„Allerdings. Crawford führt sich auf wie ein überbesorgter Vater…"   
  
Omi drehte sich verblüfft um. Schuldig stand in Ayas Bademantel in der   
Tür, grinste Aya sanft an. Lächelnd kam Aya auf ihn zu, ließ sich von ihm   
umarmen.   
  
„Willst du mit frühstücken ?", fragte Aya nach.   
  
Omi schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Nicht mit einem frischverliebten Pärchen. Ich will mein Frühstück bei mir   
behalten."   
  
Schuldig hob eine Augenbraue.   
  
„Und das mit dir und Nagi ?"   
  
„Das ist was anderes. Das merk ich selbst nicht." Omi lachte.   
  
„Trefft ihr euch heute wieder ?"   
  
„Ja. Er holt mich gegen Eins ab."   
  
Aya nickte, legte den Kopf an Schuldigs Hals.   
  
„Komm nicht so spät nach Hause. Du hast Morgen wieder Schule…"   
  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß…" Omi verdrehte die Augen, fuhr sich mit beiden   
Händen durch die wirren Haare und ging wieder nach oben.   
  
Schuldig küsste sanft Ayas Haar.   
  
„Noch drei Tage, Sweet… Dann ist dein Geburtstag…"   
  
„Ach ja… Was schenkst du mir ?!"   
  
„Hehe… Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dir das sage ?!" Schuldig   
lächelte spöttisch.   
  
„Wie unfair ! Du kannst in meinen Gedanken lesen, was du bekommst…",   
beschwerte sich Aya   
  
„Du hast dir doch noch gar nichts überlegt !", lachte Schuldig.   
  
„Aber wenn !"   
  
Schuldig verdrehte die Augen.   
  
„Ich würde ja sagen, bis dahin lese ich deine Gedanken nicht, aber…"   
  
Er neigte den Kopf, sah Aya tief in die Augen.   
  
„… Ich liebe deinen Geist zu sehr…", hauchte er, küsste Aya sanft.   
  
Aya erwiderte den Kuss, legte die Arme um Schuldigs Hals.   
  
„Hey, ihr Beiden ! Kein Sex in der Öffentlichkeit, klar ?!"   
  
Aya schreckte auf, sah Ken errötend an. Schuldig schnaufte genervt.   
Ken grinste nur breit, sah hinüber zum Küchentisch.   
  
„Wollt ihr alleine sein, oder kann ich mitessen ?!"   
  
„Oh, natürlich !", sagte Aya verwirrt.   
  
Er wand sich aus Schuldigs Armen, der ihn fragend ansah.   
  
„Ich geh nur schnell duschen. Bis gleich…", wisperte er, küsste flüchtig   
Schuldigs Wange.   
  
Schuldig nickte, gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Po, als er aus der Küche   
ging. Aya warf ihm den FujimiyaDeathglare™ zu, was Ken zu einem   
mittleren Lachanfall reizte, dann verdrückte er sich nach oben.   
  
„Gab es Ärger mit Yohji ?!", fragte Schuldig nach kurzem Schweigen.   
  
Ken sah vom Tisch auf, zwinkerte verwirrt.   
  
„Hast du meine Gedanken gelesen ?"   
  
„Du musst ziemlich unsensibel sein, wenn du das nicht bemerkst… Aya   
spürt es immer…", zog Schuldig ihn auf.   
  
Ken streckte ihm die Zunge raus, goss sich Kaffee in eine Tasse.   
  
„Was war jetzt genau mit Yohji ?!"   
  
„Warum hast du das nicht schon vorhin überprüft ?"   
  
„Es gibt angenehmere Geister als dich…", meinte Schuldig hochmütig.   
  
„Ja, ja, schon klar, niemand übertrifft deinen Aya !", lachte Ken.   
  
Schuldig sah ihn abwartend an. Er hatte keine Lust, ihn noch einmal zum   
Sprechen aufzufordern.   
  
„… Er meinte, das mit euch beiden klappt nie… Das du nicht treu wärst   
und Crawford sich das nicht lange ansehen würde…"   
  
Schuldig grinste.   
  
„Und du hast mich verteidigt ?"   
  
Ken nickte, nippte an seinem Kaffee.   
  
„Darf ich fragen, warum ?!"   
  
Schweigend starrte Ken in seinen Kaffee. Er schien zu überlegen.   
  
„… Wenn gerade Aya dir vertraut, der Jahre gebraucht hat, um uns zu   
vertrauen… Dann muss das berechtigt sein. Ich vertraue Ayas   
Urteilsvermögen…", antwortete Ken langsam.   
  
Schuldig setzte sich ebenfalls. Er lächelte.   
  
„Ja… Er vertraut mir…", sinnierte er.   
  
*   
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
  
Ja, ich weiß, Ken ist viel zu OOC... (Schon allein weil er halbwegs intelligentes Zeug sagt... ^_^° ) Schreibt trotzdem Reviews ! ^____^ 


	10. 10

Titel: Denn Gott ist tot...   
  
Part : 10/17   
  
Autor: Shiva   
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de   
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Disclaimer : Noch immer konnte ich Kyoko Tsuchiya die Rechte für Weiß Kreuz nicht abringen und verdiene hiermit also immer noch kein Geld... Leider *sniff*   
  
Warnung: OOC _ , Aya-chan-bashing   
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya, OmixNagi   
  
"blabla"   
**denkdenk**   
~telepathie~   
  
Kommentar : Hehe, ja, ich mag Aya-chan gar nicht... Das wird hier noch deutlicher...   
  
*   
  
Aya starrte geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster. Schuldig war vor über einer Stunde von Crawford zu sich befohlen worden, weil ein neuer Auftrag gekommen war. Omi war noch immer nicht von seinem heutigen Date mit Nagi zurück. Ken war beim Fußballtraining und würde vor heute Abend vermutlich auch nicht wieder zurück sein. Yohji trieb sich vermutlich in irgendwelchen Clubs rum.   
Morgen hatte er Geburtstag.   
Draußen sah er Aya-chan, die mit ärgerlicher Miene aus Koneko zuging. Seufzend schloss er die Gardinen. Er war eigentlich viel zu müde, um sich jetzt anzuhören, wie wütend Aya-chan auf Schuldig war. Jedenfalls vermutete er, dass sie deshalb so schlecht drauf war.   
Langsam ging er die Treppe hinunter, sah flüchtig in den Spiegel, der im Flur hing. Zwei dunkle Flecke waren auf seinem Hals zu sehen, obwohl er ein Shirt mit hohem Kragen gewählt hatte. Er sollte Schuldig sagen, dass er vorsichtig sein sollte. So ein Aufzug schadete dem Geschäft.   
Unten ging die Tür auf.   
**Vielleicht sollte ich ihr den Schlüssel wieder abnehmen… Sie könnte mich und Schuldig stören…**   
Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn. Schuldig beeinflusste ihn stark. Früher hätte er nie auch nur im Traum daran gedacht, Aya-chan irgendetwas zu verwehren. Schon gar nicht den Zutritt zum Koneko.   
**Na ja… Sie kann ja auch klingeln…**, rechtfertigte er sich vor sich selbst.   
„Niichan !! Ich bin's, Aya !!", hörte er ihre Stimme.   
Seine Laune sank langsam, aber sicher auf den Tiefstpunkt. Er hörte Aya-chans Schritte, dann steckte sie den Kopf um die Ecke.   
„Ah, da bist du ja, Niichan !! Sag doch was, wenn ich dich rufe !"   
„Hn."   
„Machst du mir einen Tee ?! Mir ist kalt.", sagte sie, ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch. Aya zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Es lag ihm auf der Zunge, ihr zu sagen, dass sie das selbst machen könnte, aber er behielt es für sich. Wortlos ging er in die Küche, stellte Wasser für Tee auf.   
~Hey, Sweet !!~, ertönte es fröhlich in seinem Kopf.   
~Schuldig !~, freute er sich, ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus.   
~Ich hab den Auftrag gerade erledigt. Ich denke, ich bin innerhalb der nächsten Stunde wieder in deinen Armen !~   
Zärtlich liebkoste Schuldig Ayas Geist. Aya schloss selig die Augen.   
~Oh ! Aya-chan ist bei dir ?!~, fragte er kühl nach.   
~Ja… Sie ist vor ein paar Minuten hergekommen…~   
Es herrschte einen Moment Stille.   
~Soll ich lieber nicht kommen, Sweet ?~   
Aya riss erschrocken die Augen auf.   
~Doch !! Natürlich !~   
~Ist es dir also egal, ob deine Schwester uns zusammen sieht ?!~   
Aya starrte wütend hinüber zum Wohnzimmer. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass er Schuldig nicht sah, nur weil ihr langweilig war.   
~Ist egal.~   
Wieder schwieg Schuldig einen Moment, liebkoste aber weiter Ayas Gedanken.   
~…Ich liebe dich, Sweet…~   
~… Ich liebe dich auch, Schuldig…~   
Aya lächelte zärtlich.   
„Niichan ?! Ist der Tee bald fertig ?!", kam es aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ayas Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Er hörte Schuldig leise kichern.   
~Besser ich komme so schnell wie möglich, sonst tust du noch etwas, was du später bereuen würdest.~   
~Ja…~, antwortete Aya, der mit blitzenden Augen den Tee fertig machte.   
~Bis gleich, Sweet…~ Mit einer letzten Liebkosung verschwand Schuldig.   
Aya vermutete, dass er mit dem Auto fuhr. Schuldig hatte ihm erklärt, dass er sich schlecht auf etwas anderes konzentrieren konnte, wenn er mit seinen Gedanken verbunden war.   
Schweigend ging er ins Wohnzimmer, stellte die Teetasse vor Aya-chan ab, die verblüfft zu ihm hochsah.   
„Was ist los ? Du bist heute so ruhig…"   
„Hn."   
Ärgerlich musterte sie ihn. Dann riss sie verblüfft die Augen auf. Fassungslos deutete sie auf Ayas Hals.   
„Du hast Knutschflecke !!"   
Aya hob unbewusst die Hand an die gewiesene Stelle.   
„Ich… Das sind keine Knutschflecke…", knurrte er.   
„Oh, mir kannst du nichts erzählen !! Ich weiß ganz genau, wie Knutschflecke aussehen !!", meinte sie triumphierend.   
Missmutig starrte Aya seine Schwester an.   
„Und selbst wenn…"   
„Von wem ?!! Sag doch !! Von Sakura ??!", fragte sie neugierig.   
„Nein !!", fauchte er.   
Sie blinzelte verduzt.   
„Du musst ja nicht gleich schreien !", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.   
Aya schwieg wütend.   
„Was willst du eigentlich hier ?!", fragte er nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sie grinsend an ihrem Tee genippt hatte und immer wieder zu seinem Hals rübergeschielt hatte.   
„Oh, nur meinen lieben Niichan besuchen !!"   
Wieder trat Stille ein, bis Aya-chan wieder versuchte, herauszubekommen, von wem der Knutschfleck war. Aya antwortete auf keiner ihrer Fragen, starrte nur ungeduldig auf die Uhr. Schon eine halbe Stunde. Hoffentlich kam Schuldig bald, sonst würde er vielleicht wirklich noch etwas Unüberlegtes tun.   
„Ist es überhaupt jemand, den ich kenne ?!!", fragte Aya-chan entnervt.   
Aya warf ihr einen Blick zu, der selbst Schuldig oder Crawford zum Schweigen gebracht hätte, aber Aya-chan reagierte nicht darauf. Sie wusste, dass ihr Bruder ihr nichts tun würde.   
~Die Tür ist offen, Sweet. Hast du sie aufgelassen ?~   
~Nein, das war Aya-chan. Komm nur rein…~, erwiderte Aya erleichtert.   
Aya sah seine Schwester strafend an, die verwirrt schwieg. Im gleichen Moment trat Schuldig ein, lächelte Aya liebevoll an. Aya-chan drehte sich um, sah Schuldig verduzt an. Dann erstrahlte ihr Gesicht.   
„Schuschu !! Ich wusste, dass du das nicht ernst gemeint hast !!" Sie sprang auf und lief auf ihn zu. Schuldig starrte ungeduldig und ärgerlich auf sie hinunter, als sie sich an ihn klammerte.   
„Lass mich los ! Du ruinierst meine Klamotten mit deinem Make-up.", fuhr er sie an.   
Verstört ließ sie los. Neugierig beugte Aya sich vor, versuchte zu erkennen, was heute auf Schuldigs T-Shirt stand.   
I can only please one person a day   
Today is not your day   
(Tomorrow doesn't look good, either)   
Aya kicherte leise. Schuldig ging lächelnd auf ihn zu, ließ sich neben ihm aufs Sofa fallen. Unsicher setzte Aya-chan sich wieder, lächelte Schuldig aber unbeirrt weiter an.   
„Ah, Schuschu !! Hast du schon gesehen ! Mein Bruder hat Knutschflecke !! Gerade er !! Lustig, was ?!!" Sie lachte albern.   
Schuldig sah verblüfft zu Aya hin und betrachtete eingehend Ayas Hals, nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihn zu berühren.   
„Aber er will mir leider nicht sagen, von wem !" Sie zog einen Schmollmund, der wohl süß wirken sollte, aber Schuldig fand ihn einfach nur lächerlich.   
„Die sind von mir.", erklärte er.   
Aya-chan starrte ihn fassungslos an, während Aya rot anlief und ihm ärgerlich in die Rippen stieß. Schuldig packte seine Hand, führte sie an seine Lippen und küsste jeden einzelnen Finger. Aya kicherte schrill.   
„Das… Das ist ein Witz, nicht wahr ?!! Wie hast du Niichan bloß dazu gebracht, da mitzumachen ?! Hehe… Ja, sehr lustig…" Unsicher strich sie sich durch die Haare.   
„Nein, das ist kein Witz. Ich hab dich verlassen, weil ich jetzt mit Aya zusammen bin. Und ich hab auch keine Lust, das weiter vor dir geheim zu halten." Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.   
Aya-chan saß mit geöffnetem Mund und aufgerissenen Augen da.   
„Das… Das glaube ich einfach nicht… Das ist…"   
Aya sah sie besorgt an.   
~Wäre das nicht etwas sanfter möglich gewesen, Schuldig ?~   
~Sie hätte es spätestens morgen erfahren. Oder glaubst du, ich würde nicht zu deinem Geburtstag herkommen ?!~   
Aya zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, lehnte sich gegen Schuldig.   
„Ran !! Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein ?!! Du wusstest ganz genau, dass Schuldig mein Freund war !! Wie kannst du mich nur so hintergehen !!", schrie sie ihren Bruder an.   
Schuldig stand wütend auf, er sah aus, als würde er gleich auf sie losgehen. Aya sprang entsetzt dazu, hielt ihn mit Mühe zurück.   
„Du kleines Flittchen !! Glaubst du denn, ich hätte dich auch nur angeguckt, wenn du nicht Ayas Schwester wärst ?!! Du mieses, egoistisches Stück Dreck !!"   
„Schuldig !!", fuhr Aya ihn an.   
„Wie kann sie sich nur erlauben, so mit dir zu reden ?!!"   
„Ist schon gut !! Beruhige dich !", meinte Aya beschwichtigend, küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.   
Aya-chan schrie wütend auf, stürmte aus dem Raum und knallte die Ladentür hinter sich zu. Seufzend lehnte Aya sich gegen Schuldig. Der Deutsche legte zärtlich die Arme um ihn.   
„Keine Sorge, Sweet. Irgendwann beruhigt sie sich und kommt zurück… Und ich bin ja auch noch da…", wisperte er liebevoll.   
„Ja…"   
  
*  
  
Omi küsste Nagi sanft, umarmte ihn noch einmal.   
„Bis morgen."   
„Ja. Bis morgen…", flüsterte Nagi, sah Omi verliebt an.   
Aya-chan rannte an ihnen vorbei und Omi sah ihr stirnrunzelnd nach. Plötzlich blieb Aya-chan stehen. Verwirrt sah sie sich um. Sprachlos und mit großen Augen kam sie ein paar Schritte zurück, starrte Nagi und Omi an.   
„Was willst du, Miststück ?!", zischte Omi genervt.   
„… Du wusstest es, nicht wahr ?"   
„Was wusste ich ?!" Omi hob fragend eine Augenbraue, drückte Nagi etwas näher an sich.   
„… Schuldig war nur wegen meinem Bruder mit mir zusammen… Du hast es gewusst."   
„Natürlich. War ja nicht zu übersehen. Hast du es etwa endlich geschnallt, Baka ?!"   
Nagi kicherte leise an seine Brust.   
„Halt du doch die Klappe, du Balg ! Du findest ja nicht mal 'ne Freundin mit Oberweite ! Wie alt ist die Kleine ?! 12 ?!"   
Omi verdrehte leicht die Augen, während Nagi sie wütend anfunkelte.   
„Nagi, Koi, brich ihr nichts… Sonst krieg ich Ärger mit Aya…", beruhigte ihn Omi.   
„Wenn ich ihr das Genick breche, kann sie ihm nichts sagen…", zischte Nagi leise.   
Aya-chan sah die Beiden mit gerunzelter Stirn an.   
„Was soll das Gelaber ? Ihr Freaks !"   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und ging davon.   
„Was für ein Miststück !", knurrte Nagi.   
„Ja, meine Rede… Und du kannst wirklich nicht hier bleiben ?!"   
„Nein… Crawford erwürgt mich…"   
„… Soll ich mit zu dir kommen ?"   
Nagi sah ihn erstaunt und gerührt an.   
„Das wäre schön, aber… Ich habe Angst, dass Farfarello dir was antut…", hauchte er sanft.   
Omi seufzte leise.   
„Schwarz macht aber auch nur Ärger !"   
Nagi stieß ihm spielerisch in die Seite. Kichernd küsste Omi ihn.   
„Vor dir mal abgesehen, Koi…"   
*   
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
  
Na ! Nur noch 7 Teile ! alles schon geplant 


	11. 11

Titel: Denn Gott ist tot...   
  
Part : 11/?   
  
Autor: Shiva   
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de   
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Disclaimer : Noch immer konnte ich Kyoko Tsuchiya die Rechte für Weiß Kreuz nicht abringen und verdiene hiermit also immer noch kein Geld... Leider *sniff*   
  
Warnung: OOC _ , Lime (?)   
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya, OmixNagi   
  
"blabla"   
**denkdenk**   
~telepathie~   
  
Kommentar : Ich beginne einen gewissen Hass gegen Yohji und Crawfie zu entwickeln... *grummel*   
  
*   
  
Crawford stoppte den Wagen, sah ernst zu Farfarello hinüber.   
  
„Bleib nicht so lange, ich hab noch was vor."   
  
Farfarello nickte schweigend, stieg mit einem wahnsinnig anmutenden   
Grinsen aus dem Wagen. Seufzend beobachtete Crawford, wie er in   
dem Laden verschwand.   
  
**Ich wüsste gerne, warum immer ich ihn fahren muss, wenn er neue   
Messer haben will…**   
  
Genervt griff er nach der Zeitung auf dem Rücksitz und begann, zu lesen.   
  
*   
  
„Die sind jetzt wieder scharf genug, um ein Haar zu teilen !!", behauptete   
der grinsende Verkäufer.   
  
Ken lächelte zufrieden, betrachtete glücklich seine Bugnuks.   
  
„Perfekt !"   
  
„Darf ich sehen ?", hörte er eine monotone, jedoch wohlbekannte Stimme.   
  
Entsetzt drehte Ken sich um, starrte in das ruhige Gesicht Farfarellos, der   
interessiert die Klingen seiner Bugnuks betrachtete.   
  
„Hey, Farf ! Schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen !", begrüßte ihn der Verkäufer.   
  
Farfarello reagierte nicht auf ihn, nahm dem verstörten Ken eine der Bugnuks   
aus den Händen. Neugierig betrachtete er die langen Klingen von allen   
Seiten, schielte dann kurz zu Ken hinüber, um dann fast zärtlich mit der Hand   
über die Klingen zu fahren. Der Verkäufer seufzte, offenbar kannte er   
Farfarellos Verhalten schon, und verdrückte sich nach hinten, um   
Verbandszeug zu holen. Ken sah Farfarellos Hand ungläubig an, als die   
Spitzen die Haut aufschnitten und Blut die leicht vernarbte Handfläche   
benetzte.   
  
„Pass auf !!" Erschrocken riss er Farfarello den Handschuh aus den Fingern.   
  
Farfarello sah ihn verständnislos an. Ken brauchte einen Moment, dann   
kicherte er leise.   
  
„Ach ja, du merkst das ja eh nicht !"   
  
Er bemerkte den Ladeninhaber, der ihm eine Rolle Mullbinden reichte.   
  
„Das passiert jedes Mal, wenn er her kommt. Aber dafür ist er einer meiner   
besten Kunden ! Nicht wahr, Farf ?!"   
  
Farfarello nickte stumm, starrte Ken an, der vorsichtig seine Verletzung   
verarztete. Ken sah nervös auf.   
  
„Was ist ?!"   
  
„… Nichts…"   
  
Ken machte einen kleinen Knoten, lächelte Farfarello an.   
  
„Ich geh dann besser. Bye, Leute !" Mit einem Winken und den Bugnuks in   
der Hand verließ er den Laden.   
  
Farfarello blickte ihm nach, sein goldenes Auge blitzte auf.   
  
„Netter Kerl, dieser Ken !", hörte er den geschwätzigen Verkäufer.   
  
„… Ja… Nettes Kätzchen…", erwiderte Farfarello leise.   
  
*   
  
~Du kannst jetzt runterkommen, Sweet !~   
  
Aya lächelte leicht, verließ sein Zimmer und kam neugierig die Treppe herunter.   
  
„HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AYA !!", schallte es ihm entgegen, kaum, dass er den   
Fuß der Treppe erreicht hatte.   
  
Er lachte leise, ließ sich von seinen Kameraden und Nagi umarmen und nahm   
Schuldigs zärtlichen Kuss in Empfang.   
  
„Hey, Sweet… Bist du glücklich ?!"   
  
Aya nickte, umarmte Schuldig liebevoll.   
  
„Hey, Aya, willst du nicht deine Geschenke aufmachen ?!", rief Omi, betrachtete   
interessiert die Pakete.   
  
Lächelnd löste Aya sich von Schuldig, öffnete als Erstes das Paket, das von Nagi   
und Omi unterschrieben war.   
  
„Ein Kochbuch ?!", fragte Aya fassungslos.   
  
„Ja ! Ein deutsches Kochbuch !!", lachte Omi.   
  
„Dann kannst du Schuldig dieses seltsame, deutsche Essen kochen.", ergänzte   
Nagi lächelnd.   
  
Aya hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue, bedankte sich aber. Gespannt öffnete er   
Kens Geschenk, grinste über die seltsame Art, wie Ken das Paket eingepackt hatte.   
  
„Ein Schwertpflegeset ?" Schuldig sah nicht sehr beeindruckt aus.   
  
„Ein Deutsches !!"   
  
Aya lachte hilflos.   
  
„Wird das heute eine Art Thema ?"   
  
Yohji reichte ihm ein kleines Paket.   
  
„Das ist nicht deutsch."   
  
„Ah ! Danke."   
  
Aya packte ein kleines Fläschen Parfüm aus, roch vorsichtig daran. Schuldig setzte   
sich neben ihn, küsste sanft seinen Hals. Yohji sah ärgerlich weg, als Aya leicht   
errötete.   
  
„Jetzt mein Geschenk !", wisperte Schuldig, berührte kurz seine Lippen.   
  
Nickend nahm Aya das große Geschenk entgegen. Von der Form her erinnerte es   
ihn an einen Bilderrahmen. Vorsichtig löste er das Geschenkpapier, enthüllte   
tatsächlich einen Rahmen mit einer Urkunde darin. Verblüfft las er den Text.   
  
„Ein Stern ?"   
  
Schuldig nickte grinsend.   
  
„Ja ! Ich schenke dir einen Stern ! Du bist jetzt als rechtmäßiger Besitzer des Sterns   
AY1473 eingetragen !"   
  
Aya schwieg verblüfft, betrachtete die verzierte Urkunde und das kleine Foto seines   
Sterns.   
  
„Gefällt es dir ?" Schuldig sah besorgt aus, das Grinsen fiel von seinem Gesicht.   
  
Noch immer reagierte Aya nicht, dann breitete sich plötzlich ein zärtliches Lächeln   
auf seinen Zügen aus. Vorsichtig legte er die Urkunde weg, dann umarmte er   
stürmisch Schuldig.   
  
„Natürlich gefällt es mir ! Das ist wirklich unheimlich süß !!", erklärte Aya, küsste   
Schuldig überschwänglich.   
  
Hinter ihnen hörten sie Omi, Nagi und Ken, die darüber redeten, wie cool sie diese   
Idee fanden.   
  
„Wirklich eine tolle Idee !"   
  
„Wo man so was wohl kriegt ?!"   
  
"Ich wusste nicht mal, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich ist !"   
  
„Ob das wohl teuer war ?"   
  
Selbst Yohji schien verblüfft und ein klein wenig beeindruckt. Dann jedoch erstarrte   
sein Gesicht wieder zu einer ärgerlichen Maske und er konzentrierte sich wieder auf   
die alkoholischen Getränke   
  
*   
  
Es klingelte an der Tür und Yohji wankte zur Tür.   
  
„Wer iss da ?", lallte er.   
  
„Crawford. Ich will Schuldig und Nagi abholen."   
  
„Hn."   
  
Yohji öffnete nach einigen Problemen die Tür, starrte mit trägem Blick in Crawfords   
unfreundliches Gesicht.   
  
„Da hinten sind sie…"   
  
Crawford nickte und ging an dem Betrunkenen vorbei.   
  
„Hübscher Arsch."   
  
Crawford zuckte zusammen, starrte Yohji aufgebracht an.   
  
„Du bist ja schlimmer als Schuldig.", zischte er.   
  
Yohji riss wütend die Augen auf.   
  
„Ich… !!"   
  
„Wer ist da ?", kam es aus dem Wohnzimmer.   
  
Aya erschien in der Wohnzimmertür, sah Crawford fragend an.   
  
„Was willst du ?", fragte er kühl.   
  
„Schuldig und Nagi abholen."   
  
„Schuldig bleibt heute hier !" Aya verschränkte entschlossen die Arme vor der Brust.   
Schuldig kam hinter ihm zum Vorschein, legte die Arme um ihn.   
  
„Ganz recht, Schuldig bleibt heute hier !" Er lachte leise.   
  
Crawford verdrehte die Augen.   
  
„Dann eben Nagi. Wo ist er ?"   
  
Nagi kam zögernd zur Tür, sah Crawford bittend an.   
  
„Kann ich nicht hier bleiben, Crawford ? Nur heute ?", bat er kleinlaut.   
  
„Nein. Zieh dich an und komm mit."   
  
„Aber, warum kann ich nicht…"   
  
„Los jetzt !", unterbrach ihn Crawford.   
  
Yohji starrte ihn an.   
  
„Bissu imma so verklemmt ?", fragte er gedehnt.   
  
Crawford warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu.   
  
„Ich bin sein Vormund. Irgendwer muss ja auf ihn achten."   
  
„Was soll ihm hier schon passieren ?!" Omi sah ihn herausfordernd an, drückte Nagi   
eng an sich.   
  
Crawfords Augen blitzen wütend auf hinter der Brille.   
  
„Du kannst froh sein, dass ich überhaupt erlaube, dass ihr euch seht, Weiß."   
  
Omi und Nagi schwiegen bedrückt.   
  
„Hey, Crawfie, ich kann doch auf den Kleinen aufpassen. Ist doch nicht so schlimm."   
  
„Oh bitte, Schuldig. Du sabberst doch nur Abyssinian nach, du hast doch gar keine   
Zeit, auf Nagi zu achten. Außerdem sollst du mich nicht Crawfie nennen."   
  
„Ich kann auf ihn achten.", bot Aya an.   
  
Crawford sah ihn zweifelnd an.   
  
„Du gehörst genauso zu Weiß."   
  
Aya antwortete nicht, sah ihn nur ruhig an. Crawford und er schienen sich mit Blicken   
abzuschätzen, dann schüttelte Crawford genervt den Kopf.   
  
„Dann bleibt er eben hier… Aber wehe, es passiert was." Damit drehte er sich um und   
ging, nicht ohne dem zeternden Yohji noch einen strafenden Blick zuzuwerfen.   
  
Schuldig hob eine Augenbraue.   
  
„… Möchte mal wissen, warum er dir mehr traut als mir… Ich arbeite schließlich für ihn…"   
  
„… Eben…", kicherte Aya.   
  
Omi schmiss sich an Aya, umarmte ihn dankbar.   
  
„Danke Aya !!"   
  
Nagi verbeugte sich vor ihm.   
  
„Ja, vielen Dank." Er lächelte sein ungewohntes Lächeln.   
  
*   
  
„Schuldig ?" Aya drehte sich suchend nach seinem Geliebten um.   
  
„Sofort, Sweet." Schuldig kam zurück ins Zimmer, trocknete mit einem Handtuch seine   
Haare. Aya bemerkte eine Aufschrift auf den Boxershorts des Deutschen. Neugierig   
beugte er sich vor. All these. And brains   
  
Als er sich lachend wieder aufrichtete, sah er in Schuldigs verduztes Gesicht.   
  
„Was ist so lustig ?", fragte er ratlos.   
  
„Oh, nichts !" Aya grinste.   
  
Schuldig sah an sich herunter, dann fiel ihm ein, was er heute trug.   
  
„Wo kriegst du diese Klamotten nur immer her ?!", kicherte Aya.   
  
„Die lass ich importieren…", flüsterte Schuldig, setzte sich aufreizend auf Ayas Schoß.   
  
Aya errötete heftig, lehnte sich jedoch gegen Schuldigs nackte Brust.   
  
„Keine Sorge, Sweet. Ich hab doch gesagt, Unanständiges gibt's zu meinem   
Geburtstag…"   
  
„Hmmm…"   
  
„Komm, Sweet, küss mich…"   
  
Aya nickte und hob den Kopf.   
  
„Ich liebe dich…"   
  
~Ich dich auch… So sehr…~, erwiderte Schuldig, als er Ayas Lippen mit seinem   
Mund verschloss.   
  
*   
  
Omi seufzte leise, als Nagi seinen Kopf auf seine Brust legte. Zärtlich strich er   
mit der Hand durch die dunklen Haare des Jüngeren.   
  
„Das ist wundervoll so… So sollte es immer sein, findest du nicht ?", wisperte er   
in die Dunkelheit.   
  
„Ja… Das war wirklich sehr nett von Aya-san…", erwiderte Nagi, kuschelte sich   
noch enger an Omi.   
  
Die beiden Jungen schwiegen eine Weile, genossen einfach nur die Nähe des   
Anderen.   
  
„Komm ein bisschen höher, Koi… Ich möchte dich küssen…", hauchte Omi.   
  
Nagi gehorchte, lehnte seine Stirn gegen Omis.   
  
„Ich liebe dich…", flüsterte er, strich vorsichtig über Omis Lippen.   
  
Omi nuschelte eine Zustimmung, strich zärtlich über Nagis Seite. Der junge   
Telekinet erschauerte.   
  
„Keine Sorge… Ich bin ganz vorsichtig…", versprach Omi, beugte sich über Nagi.   
  
Nagi keuchte leise.   
  
„Hab keine Angst…"   
  
„Nein…", wimmerte Nagi, schlang die Beine um Omis Hüften.   
  
„Ich habe keine Angst…", endete er.   
  
„Gut…", schnurrte Omi, küsste Nagi wieder.   
  
*   
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
Immer schön reviewen !! ^___^ 


	12. 12

Titel: Denn Gott ist tot...   
  
Part : 12/17   
  
Autor: Shiva   
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de   
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Disclaimer : Noch immer konnte ich Kyoko Tsuchiya die Rechte für Weiß Kreuz nicht abringen und verdiene hiermit also immer noch kein Geld... Leider *sniff*   
  
Warnung: OOC _ ,   
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya, OmixNagi, KenxFarfarello (angedeutet)   
  
"blabla"   
**denkdenk**   
~telepathie~   
  
Kommentar : Sorry, Kritiker, hab deine Review grad erst gelesen, deshalb gibts es in diesem Teil auch keine Reaktionen auf Verbesserungsvorschläge. Was den Schwarz - Weiß Interessenkonflikt angeht, ich glaube, (Bin mir aber nicht ganz sicher) ich hab irgendwann in den vorherigen Teilen geschrieben, dass momentan kein Grund vorliegt, warum Schwarz Weiß bekämpfen sollte. Takatori ist ja tot und Schwarz sind im Grunde nur Bodyguards.   
Kritiker... *ächz* An die hab ich nicht wirklich gedacht... _ Mal sehen, ob ich das noch irgendwie ins Konzept quetschen kann...   
Crawfords Reaktion : Na ja, er wollte sie abholen, weil Nagi ja eigentlich nicht bei Weiß übernachten darf. Und dass er das Feld räumt... Nun ja, ich denke, er hatte keine große Wahl. Es war so ziemlich jeder gegen ihn. Ich denke, das war die einzige Möglichkeit, einigermaßen sein Gesicht zu wahren.  
Ich freue mich aber trotzdem immer sehr über deine Reviews, auch, wenn ich nicht genug in der Geschichte darauf eingehe !  
Genug geredet, hier ist der 12. Teil :  
  
*   
  
Aya erwachte am nächsten Morgen durch das warme Gewicht eines Armes   
auf seiner Seite. Lächelnd drehte er sich, um besser in Schuldigs Gesicht   
sehen zu können. Der Telepath schlief noch immer, sein Mund kräuselte   
sich leicht unter dem Einfluss eines schönen Traums. Wärmesuchend   
drückte Aya sich gegen Schuldigs erhitzte Brust, bemerkte glücklich, wie   
Schuldigs Arm sich automatisch enger um ihn legte.   
  
„… Morgen, Sweet…", ertönte es träge.   
  
„Hab ich dich geweckt ?"   
  
„Nein…" Schuldig gähnte herzhaft, wuschelte durch Ayas wirres Haar.   
  
~Heute zusammen duschen, Sweet ?~, kam es neugierig.   
  
Aya schwieg eine Weile, legte das Ohr gegen Schuldigs Brust, um dessen   
gleichmäßigem Herzschlag zu lauschen.   
  
„Darf ich dich was fragen ?"   
  
„Natürlich…Alles, was du willst, Sweet…"   
  
„… Omi hat mir gesagt, was dein Name bedeutet… Wie lautet dein   
richtiger Name ?"   
  
Schuldig antwortete nicht sofort und Aya glaubte ein kurzes Aussetzen in   
dem harmonischen Schlagen zu vernehmen. Unsicher wartete er.   
  
„… Schuldig ist mein richtiger Name…", wisperte Schuldig endlich.   
  
Aya sah verwirrt hoch.   
  
„Aber… Wer nennt denn ein kleines Kind so ? Einen Säugling… ?!"   
  
„… Mein Vater nannte mich so… Weil meine Mutter bei meiner Geburt   
gestorben ist…", erklärte Schuldig zögernd.   
  
„… Und das ist erlaubt ?!" Aya konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein   
Standesbeamter solch einen Namen genehmigte.   
  
„… Auf der Geburtsurkunde steht Schuschu…", presste Schuldig hervor.   
  
Ayas Herzschlag setzte merklich aus. Deshalb war er so wütend auf   
Aya-chan gewesen, als sie ihn so genannt hatte. Er umarmte Schuldig sanft.   
  
„… Du magst deinen Vater nicht besonders, oder ?"   
  
Schuldig lachte kalt, hielt Aya jedoch weiterhin zärtlich im Arm. Er würde   
seine Wut sicher nicht auf seinen Geliebten projizieren.   
  
„Nein, ich mochte ihn wirklich nicht besonders…"   
  
„… Lebt er noch ?", fragte Aya vorsichtig, der das 'mochte' in Schuldigs   
Satz bemerkt hatte.   
  
„… Nein…"   
  
Irgendetwas in Schuldigs Tonfall hielt Aya davon ab, weiter nachzufragen.   
Mit einem unsicheren Lächeln richtete er sich auf, sah liebevoll auf Schuldig   
hinunter.   
  
„Wollen wir jetzt duschen gehen ?"   
  
Schuldig sah ihn verblüfft an, dann breitete sich dreistes Grinsen auf seinen   
Zügen aus.   
  
„Liebend gern, Sweet…", antwortete er mit verführerischer Stimme.   
  
Aya lief rot an.   
  
„Duschen.", erinnerte er Schuldig.   
  
„Natürlich !", kicherte Schuldig, schwang die langen Beine aus dem Bett.   
  
Misstrauisch folgte ihm Aya.   
  
*   
  
Farfarello starrte mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht durch das grobmaschige Gitter.   
Lärm drang von der anderen Seite zu ihm herüber und es roch nach Staub und   
Schweiß. Seine Finger griffen in den Draht und er lächelte.   
  
„Nettes Kätzchen…", flüsterte er.   
  
Auf der anderen Seite des Zauns schrie Ken gerade ekstatisch, als einer seiner   
Schützlinge ein Tor schoss. Farfarello verstand den Sinn des Spiels nicht ganz,   
aber der Krach den sie dabei machten, verletzte sicher Gott. Langsam ging er am   
Zaun entlang, näherte sich immer mehr Ken, der ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte.   
  
Nachdenklich betrachtete Farfarello den Verband um seine Hand. Crawford hatte   
ihn gefragt, wer ihm den umgelegt hatte, aber er hatte erwartungsgemäß nicht   
geantwortet. Heute Morgen schien Crawford irgendeine Vision gehabt zu haben,   
jedenfalls hatte er Farfarello ärgerlich angestarrt. Vielleicht hatte er   
vorausgesehen, was Farfarello vorhatte.   
  
Als ob es Farfarello interessierte.   
  
*   
  
Ken spürte plötzlich die Gegenwart eines Fremden hinter sich. Verwirrt wandte er   
die Augen vom Spielfeld, sah sich langsam um.   
  
„Aaaah !!" Erschrocken sprang er von dem Zaun zurück, starrte fassungslos in   
Farfarellos unbeteiligt wirkendes Gesicht. Hektisch sah Ken sich um, dann trat er   
einen Schritt auf den Zaun zu.   
  
„Was machst du denn hier ?", zischte er leise.   
  
Farfarello lächelte kaum merklich, antwortete jedoch nicht.   
  
„Ist Crawford auch hier ?!" Wieder sah Ken sich um.   
  
Farfarello schüttelte leicht den Kopf, Ken bemerkte es nur aus den Augenwinkeln.   
  
„Ist das bald vorbei ?", fragte er in seiner gewohnt emotionslosen Stimme.   
  
Verwirrt blinzelte Ken.   
  
„Was ?! … Ach, meinst du das Spiel ?!"   
  
Er deutete hinter sich, sah Farfarello fragend an. Der Ire nickte knapp.   
  
„Ja, noch 10 Minuten ! Mein Team gewinnt !" Ken grinste triumphierend.   
  
Sein Gegenüber reagierte nicht weiter, starrte ihn nur weiter wortlos an.   
  
*   
  
Aya lehnte sich leicht gegen Schuldig, genoss dessen vorsichtiges Streicheln. Das   
warme Wasser prasselte auf ihre Haut, ließ Schuldigs Haar nass gegen Ayas Hals   
fallen. Erschauernd drehte Aya sich um, um Schuldig in die malachitgrünen,   
funkelnden Augen zu sehen. Angestrengt versuchte er, seinen Blick auch nicht nur   
einen Zentimeter tiefer wandern zu lassen, aus Angst, er könnte ihn dann nicht mehr   
aufhalten. Schuldig grinste breit.   
  
~Was wäre daran so schlimm, Sweet ? Alles, was du hier siehst, ist dein.~   
  
Aya errötete, ließ sich gegen Schuldigs Brust fallen und küsste sein Schlüsselbein.   
Schuldig kicherte leise, streichelte zärtlich über Ayas Rücken, strich versuchshalber   
Ayas Hintern entlang. Aya drückte leicht den Rücken durch, sagte aber nichts.   
Schuldig neigte den Kopf, küsste ihn sanft.   
  
~Sag mir, wann immer du bereit bist…~   
  
„Hnnmm…"   
  
Mit weichen Knien sank Aya gegen ihn, seufzte glücklich gegen Schuldigs Lippen.   
  
*   
  
Ken winkte noch den letzten Jungen seines Teams, dann verließ er den Sportplatz,   
gesellte sich zu dem geduldig wartenden Farfarello.   
  
„Hey !"   
  
Er klopfte ihm freundlich auf den Rücken, deutete ihm an, ihm zu folgen.   
  
„Also, was wolltest du ?", fragte Ken, nachdem sie einige Minuten schweigend   
nebeneinander hergelaufen waren.   
  
„…Ich wollte dich sehen…" Farfarello schien leicht zu erröten.   
  
Ken starrte ihn sprachlos an.   
  
„Mich sehen ?!"   
  
Ernsthaft nickte sein Gegenüber.   
  
„Wieso ?!"   
  
Schulterzuckend ging Farfarello weiter, auch als Ken überrascht stehen blieb.   
  
„Sag doch !!"   
  
Farfarello antwortete nicht, ging schweigend neben dem aufgekratzten Ken her.   
  
*   
  
Schuldig sprang ausgelassen die Treppe hinunter, winkte Omi und Nagi, zu die   
überrascht in ihrem Gespräch inne hielten. Nagi lächelte schwach.   
  
„Er ist viel besser drauf, seit er mit Aya zusammen ist…", bemerkte er.   
  
„Aya auch… Was stand da auf seinem T-Shirt ?"   
„You're just jealous, 'cause the little voices are speaking to me. Das hat er   
schon länger, ist eines seiner Lieblings-Shirts.", antwortete Nagi, sah verträumt   
in Omis neugierige Augen.   
  
Aya kam lächelnd die Treppe herunter.   
  
„Ist Schuldig schon in der Küche ?"   
  
Die beiden Jungen nickten, rückten wieder näher aneinander, als Aya Schuldig folgte.   
  
*   
  
Ken kam in die Küche, grinste Schuldig und Aya hilflos an, als Farfarello ihm in den   
Raum folgte. Schuldig hob grinsend eine Augenbraue.   
  
„So, so, aber du willst nicht mit Farfie zusammen sein, eh ?"   
  
Ken errötete heftig, sah unsicher zu Farfarello hinüber.   
  
„Er ist zum Spiel gekommen ! Er sagte er wollte mich sehen ! Aber nicht, warum !",   
erklärte er hektisch.   
  
Schuldig nickte.   
  
~Farfarello denkt nicht so abstrakt wie andere, Ken. Er folgt einfach seinen Impulsen.   
Ich glaube, er weiß tatsächlich nicht, warum… ~ Schuldig zuckte mit den Achseln.   
  
Aya nahm Schuldigs Hand, sah ihn fragend an.   
  
~Farfie hat sich wohl in Ken verliebt !~, kicherte Schuldig.   
  
~Was ?!! Warum ?!!~   
  
~Was fragst du mich, Sweet ?! Ich weiß ja auch nicht, warum du dich in mich verliebt   
hast. Mal abgesehen, von meinem blendenden Aussehen, meinem Reichtum und   
vorzüglichem Benehmen…~   
  
~Deiner Arroganz, deiner Eitelkeit und Dreistigkeit…~, fügte Aya mit einem trockenem   
Lächeln hinzu.   
  
~… Ich dachte, gerade das liebst du an mir ?!~   
  
Aya kicherte und küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Lippen. Dann spürte er Farfarellos Blick auf   
sich ruhen.   
  
„Was ?", fragte er verwirrt.   
  
„… Mastermind und Abyssinian lieben sich… Das verletzt Gott…" Er grinste breit.   
  
„Ja, und noch mehr verletzt es Aya-chan !", lachte Omi, der mit Nagi im Arm im   
gegenüberliegenden Türrahmen stand.   
  
„Prodigy und Bombay… Kinder Gottes, die ihn verletzen…" Sein Grinsen wurde noch   
breiter, erinnerte auf eine unangenehme Art und Weise an Schuldig.   
  
Ken sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.   
  
„Toll, toll… Lass uns lieber woanders hingegen…"   
  
Ken schob Farfarello aus der Küche, verdrehte hinter ihm die Augen. Schuldig lachte   
nur leise.   
  
*   
  
Yohji betrachtete sich kritisch im Spiegel, drehte sich, um sein Profil sehen zu können.   
  
„Ich weiß nicht…", murmelte er.   
  
„Oh, ich finde, es steht ihnen ausgezeichnet ! Aber an ihnen sieht sowieso nichts   
schlecht aus !", behauptete die junge Verkäuferin. Yohji sah sie kurz an, ordnete sie in   
seinen Gedanken als Langweilerin mit Torschusspanik ein und blickte dann wieder in den   
Spiegel.   
  
„Ganz toll, Balinese. Könntest du dich nun von deinem Groupie losreißen, ich möchte etwas   
mit dir besprechen…"   
  
Yohjis Augenbrauen zogen sich wütend zusammen, als er im Spiegelbild Crawford entdeckte,   
dessen Gesichtsausdruck auch nicht viel positiver wirkte.   
  
„Was willst du, Crawford ?"   
  
„Wie bereits gesagt, ich möchte etwas mit dir besprechen. Ohne Groupie.", wiederholte   
Crawford sich geduldig.   
  
Yohji verdrehte die Augen, legte den langen, schwarzen Mantel ab und reichte ihn der   
Verkäuferin.   
  
„Packen sie den ein.", ordnete er nur an, zog sich währenddessen publikumsbewusst seine   
Jacke wieder an.   
  
Crawford beobachtete ihn unwillig.   
  
**Wie ein eitler Pfau…**   
  
Kaum, dass die errötende Verkäuferin Yohji die Tüte mit dem Mantel gegeben hatte, drehte er   
sich auch schon zu Crawford um.   
  
„Schicken sie die Rechnung an die übliche Adresse…"   
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er an Crawford vorbei, wusste, der Andere würde ihm folgen.   
  
*   
  
Yohji zündete sich eine Zigarette an, sah sich in dem noblen Restaurant um. Er kannte sich hier   
aus, war schon oft mit anspruchsvollen Freundinnen hier gewesen.   
  
„Was soll das alles, Crawford ? 'Ne seltsame Art, mich zu 'nem Date zu bewegen ?"   
  
Ein Muskel in Crawfords Gesicht zuckte.   
  
„Nein, du Idiot !! Ich wollte mit dir über diese Sache mit Schuldig und Aya reden."   
  
„Und Omi und Nagi."   
  
„Und Ken und Farfarello."   
  
Yohji starrte den Amerikaner fassungslos an.   
  
„Was ?!! Ken und Farfarello ?!! Ist das dein Ernst ?!!"   
  
„Ganz recht. Ich hab es heute Morgen in einer Vision gesehen."   
  
Yohji schlug sich gegen die Stirn.   
  
„Das kann nicht wahr sein ?!! Was ist mit denen los ?!! Sind die alle verrückt geworden ?!!"   
  
Crawford zuckte die Achseln.   
  
„Offenbar."   
  
„… Und was willst du jetzt von mir ?!", fragte Yohji misstrauisch.   
  
„Mir sagen, wie ich sie wieder auseinander kriege. Ich kann so nicht arbeiten."   
  
Yohji hob eine Augenbraue.   
  
„… Nur wegen der Arbeit willst du… ihr *Glück* zerstören ?" Yohji betonte das Wort 'Glück'   
sehr abfällig, trotzdem war er nicht sehr begeistert von Crawfords Plänen.   
  
„Schuldig und Aya bekommst du nicht auseinander. Wenn Schuldig es nicht selbst kaputt   
macht, schaffst du es nicht. Omi und Nagi sind Kinder. Keine Ahnung, wie man Kinder   
auseinander bekommt."   
  
Crawford winkte die Kellnerin zu sich.   
  
„Es muss einen Weg geben. Schwarz ist zu wichtig, um sich von einer Beziehung mit Weiß   
kaputt machen zu lassen…"   
  
Yohjis Augen verdunkelten sich vor Zorn, er sagte jedoch nichts.   
  
*   
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
  
Ich muss sagen, Farfie und Ken sind VIEL einfacher zu verkuppeln, als Brad und Yohji ! *mittlerenWutanfallkriegt* 


	13. 13

Titel: Denn Gott ist tot...   
  
Part : 13/17  
  
Autor: Shiva   
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de   
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Disclaimer : Noch immer konnte ich Kyoko Tsuchiya die Rechte für Weiß Kreuz nicht abringen und verdiene hiermit also immer noch kein Geld... Leider *sniff*   
  
Warnung: OOC _ ,   
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya, OmixNagi, KenxFarfarello (angedeutet)   
  
"blabla"   
**denkdenk**   
~telepathie~   
  
Kommentar : Sorry, dass der Teil hier so kurz ist ! Aber ich war fies krank... Konnte nicht mehr gerade aus laufen vom Fieber ! Danke für die vielen neuen Reviews !  
Ach, Kritiker, Crawford ist schon wie ein Arschloch dargestellt, aber nun ja... Das liegt daran, dass ich ihn noch nicht anders kennengelernt habe *lach* Warum er Yohji für sein Vorhaben wollte, kommt im nächsten Teil, auch wenn Yohji... Ach... Ihr werdet ja sehen ^__^  
Ayas sensible Seite liegt wohl daran, dass ich tatsächlich meine Zweifel habe, ob Aya irgendwelche romantischen Erfahrungen hat. Er sagte in einem der früheren Kapitel, dass er Liebe für Selbsttäuschung hält, was daran liegt, dass er halt nie verliebt war.   
Jetzt aber los :  
  
*   
  
Ken beobachtete schweigend Farfarello, der mit aufmerksamer Miene durch sein   
Zimmer spazierte. Misstrauisch kam Ken näher, als Farfarello wieder die Bugnuks   
in die Hand nahm. Faszination spiegelte sich in den Augen des Iren und vorsichtig   
schnitt er mit den Klauen über seine Handfläche, zerschnitt die Bandagen und ließ   
wieder Blut hervorquellen. Ken schrie leise auf, riss ihm ärgerlich die Bugnuks aus   
den Händen.   
  
„Lass das doch mal !! Was soll das denn ?!"   
  
Farfarello legte fragend den Kopf schief.   
  
„Das verletzt Gott..", sagte er, wie um sich zu rechtfertigen.   
  
„Schwachsinn ! Das verletzt nur dich ! Was interessiert es Gott, ob du dir die Haut   
aufschneidest !?!"   
  
„Ich bin eines von Gottes geliebten Kindern !" Farfarello lächelte sanft.   
  
Ken zog die Augenbrauen hoch.   
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass er dich noch besonders liebt ! Du versuchst schließlich   
ständig ihn zu verletzen und killst seine anderen geliebten Kinder !", gab er zu Bedenken.   
  
Farfarello sah ihn irritiert an.   
  
„… Gott liebt mich nicht ?!"   
  
Ken schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Gott freut sich vermutlich jedes Mal, wenn du dich mal wieder selbst verletzt...",   
behauptete er.   
  
„… Aber…" Farfarello schien aus der Fassung gebracht.   
  
„Hör einfach auf damit. Ein paar Narben können ja sexy wirken, Farf, aber der ganze   
Körper eine einzige Narbe… Das sieht einfach nicht gut aus."   
  
Mit einem leisen Leuchten in den Augen sah Farfarello Ken an.   
  
„Du findest mich sexy ?"   
  
Pikiert starrte Ken zu ihm hinab, wich einen Schritt zurück.   
  
„Was ?!"   
  
Farfarello stand auf, folgte Ken, der sich gegen die Wand drängte.   
  
„Hast du gesagt…", murmelte er, strich ruhig über Kens Wange.   
  
Kens Augen zuckten zu dem Verband, der über seine Wange kratzte, zurück zu Farfarellos   
goldenem Auge. Das Gesicht des Iren kam näher und Ken schnappte nach Atem.   
  
„Ich… ich… Hmpmmpf !!"   
  
Ken wedelte erschrocken mit den Armen, als er plötzlich Farfarellos Lippen auf seinen   
spürte. Ungerührt hielt Farfarello ihn fest, drückte ihn fester an die Wand.   
  
„Nettes Kätzchen…", flüsterte er, kurz bevor er sich wieder Kens Mund widmete.   
  
*   
  
Aya kam ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich auf Schuldigs Schoß und kuschelte sich an ihn.   
  
„Hey !"   
  
„Hey !", erwiderte Schuldig, küsste seine Wange.   
  
Aya lächelte sanft, umarmte ihn.   
  
„… Sag mal… Warum ist Farfarello so besessen von Gott ?", fragte er neugierig.   
  
„Das hat was mit seiner Kindheit zu tun. Seine Ma war 'ne Nonne und so…" Schuldig   
hatte nicht wirklich Lust, näher darauf einzugehen.   
  
Schweigend legte Aya den Kopf an Schuldigs Hals, schloss die Augen.   
  
„… Glaubst du an Gott ?"   
  
Schuldigs Blick verhärtete sich, doch Aya bemerkte es nicht.   
  
„… Gott… Gott ist tot…", sagte er mit monotoner Stimme.   
  
Aya blickte auf, sah ihn verduzt an.   
  
„Gott ist tot ?!"   
  
Schuldig nickte, starrte vor sich hin.   
  
„Warum ?!"   
  
„… Er ist gestorben, als ich 13 war…", flüsterte Schuldig.   
  
Unsicher schwieg Aya, dann umfasste er Schuldigs Gesicht, drehte es zu sich.   
  
„Magst du es mir erzählen ? Oder nicht ?!", fragte er sanft.   
  
Schuldig schwieg, sah ihn nachdenklich an.   
  
„… Mein Vater…" Er stockte.   
  
Ruhig strich Aya ihm über die Wangen.   
  
„Was hat er getan ?"   
  
„… Ich… Ich habe etwas vergessen… Ich weiß es nicht mehr… Vielleicht die Wäsche…   
Er war wütend und…" Schuldigs Blick verlor sich und es dauerte eine Weile, bis Aya   
den Augenkontakt wieder herstellen konnte.   
  
„Hat er dir weh getan ?" Seine Daumen streichelten beständig über Schuldigs Wangen.   
  
„… Hat meine Kleider zerrissen… Mich über den Küchentisch geworfen…"   
  
Ayas Augen weiteten sich leicht und er zögerte, Schuldig zu sagen, er solle nicht   
weitersprechen. Aber vielleicht tat es Schuldig ganz gut, mal darüber zu reden.   
  
„… Mich… vergewaltigt…", wisperte Schuldig atemlos.   
  
Ayas Hände verkrampften sich und er ließ Schuldig eilig los. Schuldigs Augen glänzten   
feucht und sein Mund wurde von einem grausamen Zug beherrscht.   
  
„Hat mich blutig da liegen lassen. In diesem Moment ist Gott für mich gestorben. Sonst   
hätte er mir schließlich geholfen, oder ?" Er sah Aya herausfordernd an. Unsicher nickte   
Aya, beugte sich leicht vor, um Schuldig zärtlich zu küssen. Schuldig ging sofort darauf   
ein, erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich, drückte Aya in die Sofakissen. Ruhig ließ Aya   
ihn gewähren, wusste er doch, dass Schuldig aufhören sollte, wenn es Aya zu viel wurde.   
Es war ihm fast unverständlich, wie Schuldig so ein verständnisvoller Liebhaber werden   
konnte, wenn er solch eine Kindheit gehabt hatte.   
  
**Ich hätte den Mistkerl umgebracht…**, dachte er wütend.   
  
~Das habe ich, Sweet…~, hörte er Schuldigs leises Wispern, dann spürte er Schuldig tief   
in seinen Gedanken versinken, stöhnte leise bei den sanften Liebkosungen des Deutschen.   
  
*   
  
Nagi betrat leise das Hauptquartier von Schwarz, legte seine Jacke ab. Seine Gedanken   
drehten sich einzig und allein um Omi und sein Blick wirkte etwas verklärt, als er auf die   
Treppe zuging. Im letzten Moment bemerkte er Crawford, der im Türrahmen der Küche   
stand und ihn ernst musterte.   
  
„Oh ! Crawford !" er lächelte knapp zur Begrüßung.   
  
Crawford erwiderte die Geste nicht, starrte ihn nur weiter an.   
  
„Du solltest dich von Bombay trennen.", sagte er schließlich.   
  
Nagis Augen weiteten sich leicht. Verständnislos starrte er seinen Vorgesetzten an.   
  
„Wie-wieso das denn ?!", stotterte er.   
  
„Er betrügt dich.", behauptete Crawford ernsthaft.   
  
Kälte stieg in Nagis Körper auf. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten,. Mit einem befriedigten   
Lächeln bemerkte Crawford die Spannungen in der Luft um Nagis Körper. Er hatte so gut   
wie gewonnen.   
  
„Mit wem ?", zischte Nagi.   
  
„Mit diesem Mädchen. Aya-chan. Seit Schuldig sich von ihr getrennt hat, scheint er sein   
Glück bei ihr zu versuchen.", schmückte er seine Lüge aus.   
  
Nagi stutzte. Dann lachte er laut und kalt auf.   
  
„Das ist ja lächerlich !!"   
  
Eine Vase neben ihm zersprang in tausend Stücke und Risse durchzogen plötzlich den   
Spiegel an der Wand.   
  
„Wenn du dir schon so eine billige Lüge ausdenkst, dann erkundige dich demnächst ein   
bisschen besser ! Aya-chan ist vermutlich die einzige Person auf der ganzen Welt, die   
Omi wirklich hasst !! Und dieses Aya-Flittchen kann ich auch nicht leiden !!! Was ist nur   
los mit dir, Crawford ?! Du erzählst doch sonst auch bessere Lügen !!", zischte Nagi. Er   
kam einige Schritte näher, seine Augen leuchteten rot auf.   
  
„Und solltest du noch mal so etwas versuchen, wird nicht die Ming-Vase dran glauben   
müssen…" knurrte er.   
  
Crawford starrte ihn fassungslos an. Noch nie hatte Nagi gegen ihn rebelliert. Schon gar   
nicht irgendwelche Drohungen ausgesprochen. Sprachlos sah er Nagi nach, der die Treppe   
hinauf stolzierte. Er war schwächer als der Junge. Das wusste er. Nagis Angriffen konnte   
selbst er nicht ausweichen. Schuldig war der einzige, der ihn vielleicht besiegen konnte,   
indem er ihn einer Gehirnwäsche unterzog. Dummerweise war Schuldig mit der momentanen   
Situation völlig zufrieden.   
  
Wütend ballte Crawford die rechte Hand zur Faust, schlug gegen die Wand. Er verlor die   
Kontrolle. Er hasste es, wenn er die Kontrolle verlor.   
  
„Das wird Schuldig bereuen…"   
  
**Nein… Abyssinian ! Es ist alles seine Schuld !!**   
  
*   
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
  
Der nächste Teil kommt vermutlich morgen früh, weil ich dann erst mal drei tage weg bin... Gelobt sein die Ferien... 


	14. 14

Titel: Denn Gott ist tot...   
  
Part : 14/?   
  
Autor: Shiva   
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de   
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Disclaimer : Noch immer konnte ich Kyoko Tsuchiya die Rechte für Weiß Kreuz nicht abringen und verdiene hiermit also immer noch kein Geld... Leider *sniff*   
  
Warnung: OOC _ ,   
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya, OmixNagi, KenxFarfarello, BradxYohji (angedeutet)   
  
"blabla"   
**denkdenk**   
~telepathie~   
  
Kommentar : So. Die letzten Probleme werden gelöst... Na ja, bis auf eins *grins*  
  
*   
  
Yohji starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Crawford wollte, dass er Omi   
sagte, Naoe würde ihn betrügen. Omi würde ihm das nie im Leben   
abkaufen.   
  
Ein leichtes Grinsen breitete sich auf Yohjis Gesicht aus. Wenigstens   
musste er nicht in Crawfords Haut stecken. Er wollte nicht mit dem   
Amerikaner tauschen, wenn er dem kleinen Naoe sagte, Omi würde   
ihn mit Aya-chan betrügen. Es regten sich gewisse Zweifel in ihm,   
dass Naoe besonders positiv auf die mehr als offensichtliche Lüge   
reagieren würde. Glücklicherweise war Omi kein Telekinet und konnte   
höchstens wütend auf Yohji sein. Obwohl er das auch nicht   
unbedingt wollte. Er sah inzwischen sowieso keinen Sinn mehr darin,   
eines der neuen Pärchen auseinander zu bringen. Sollten sie doch so   
leben und glücklich werden, wie sie wollten.   
  
Mit Schuldig würde er sich auf jeden Fall sicher nicht mehr anlegen.   
Die letzten Kopfschmerzen waren übel genug gewesen. Schuldig   
würde sich noch selbst erledigen. Oder auch nicht. Dann konnte es   
ihm aber auch egal sein.   
  
„Yohji ? Hast du das Rosengesteck gesehen, dass Mizuki Takashina   
bestellt hat ?" Omi sah ihn fragend an.   
  
„Hinten im Lager, neben dem Wasserspender. Glaube ich."   
  
Yohji beobachtete den fröhlichen Jungen, der das besagte Gesteck   
nach vorne holte.   
  
„Und ? Wie läuft's so mit Naoe ?", fragte er nach.   
  
Omi sah verduzt auf. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass gerade Yohji ihn   
danach fragen würde.   
  
„Super !! Er ist wirklich ein Schatz !! So lieb ! Und so eifersüchtig,   
dass es schon zum Lachen ist !"   
  
Yohji hob eine Augenbraue. Okay. Scheiß auf Crawford. Omi würde   
ihm das nie abkaufen und er würde es sich sicher nicht mit Absicht   
mit dem netten Jungen verscherzen.   
  
„Schön. Solange ihr glücklich seid."   
  
Gerade Omi hatte mal etwas Glück und Liebe verdient. Und bei Naoe   
sollte man sich ja darauf verlassen können, dass er nicht gleich starb. [1]   
Wofür hatte der Junge schließlich diese beängstigenden Fähigkeiten.   
  
Mit einem zufriedenen Lächelnd steckte er sich eine Zigarette an.   
  
**Soll sich Brad darum kümmern. Ist schließlich auch sein Team, das er   
wiederhaben will.**   
  
*   
  
Schweigend saß Aya auf dem Sofa, strich zärtlich durch Schuldigs Haar,   
dessen Kopf auf seinem Schoß lag. Schuldig lächelte im Schlaf, kuschelte   
sich tiefer in Ayas Schoß. Besorgt beugte Aya sich vor, küsste Schuldigs   
Schläfe. Wenn er sich vorstellte, wie grausam es sein musste, mit 13   
Jahren vom eigenem Vater vergewaltigt zu werden, zog sich sein Inneres   
schmerzhaft zusammen und er musste sich davon abhalten, Schuldig an   
sich zu ziehen, um ihn zu trösten.   
  
Das Geräusch von Schritten ertönte und er sah verwirrt auf, blickte in   
Yohjis amüsiertes Gesicht.   
  
„Schon ein süßes Pärchen…", meinte er versöhnlich.   
  
Aya hob verblüfft eine Augenbraue.   
  
„Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel ?!", fragte er misstrauisch.   
  
„Es bringt mir auch nichts, ständig angepisst in der Gegend rumzustehen.   
Ken hat schon Recht, du hast Glück verdient. Ist zwar nicht gerade die   
Wahl, die ich für dich getroffen hätte, aber na ja, deine Sache. Wenn er   
dich glücklich macht…"   
  
Verduzt schwieg Aya. Langsam nickte er.   
  
„Ja, macht er… Schön, dass du es einsiehst…"   
  
„… Hmm… Ihr solltet vorsichtig sein. Crawford will euch und Omi und   
Nagi auseinander bringen. Weil sein Team nicht mehr funktioniert."   
  
„… Woher… ?"   
  
„Er hat mich angequatscht. Dachte, könnte mich für seine Dienste   
einspannen."   
  
„Das passt zu dem Arschloch…", murrte Schuldig, drehte sich leicht auf   
Ayas Schoß.   
  
„Ein Wunder, dass du nicht mitmachst.", fuhr er fort.   
  
„Interessiert mich halt nicht, ob Schwarz intakt ist oder nicht. Ob Omi   
glücklich ist, schon mehr."   
  
Schuldig nickte zustimmend, drückte Ayas Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste   
ihn sanft. Yohji sah geflissentlich weg. Auch, wenn er sich mit den beiden   
abgefunden hatte, wollte er nicht gerade, dass sie es ihm unter die Nase rieben.   
  
*   
  
Omi starrte geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster. Die Mädchen um ihn herum   
schmollten lautstark über seinen Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit, doch er bemerkte   
es gar nicht. Aya sah verwirrt zu ihm hinüber. Mit dem üblichen Blick und   
seinem Standardsatz scheuchte er die Mädchen von Omi weg und aus dem   
Laden, berührte Omi flüchtig an der Schulter.   
  
„Omi ? Was ist los ?"   
  
Verstört sah Omi auf, blickte in Ayas besorgte Augen. Er schüttelte unsicher   
den Kopf.   
  
„Stimmt etwas mit Nagi nicht ?!" Aya konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum der   
fröhliche Junge sonst so apathisch wirkte. Omis Unterlippe begann zu zittern.   
  
„Er darf nicht mehr herkommen… Brad hat es ihm verboten…", wisperte er, den   
Tränen nahe.   
  
Yohji tauchte neben den Beiden auf.   
  
„Hey ! Was ist los, Omi ?!", fragte er beunruhigt.   
  
„Sir dürfen sich nicht mehr sehen. Crawford hat Nagi verboten, wieder   
herzukommen…"   
  
Omi fuhr sich mit zitternden Händen durchs Haar, atmete schwer.   
  
„Ich… Ich versteh das nicht !! Was ist denn daran so schlimm, wenn wir uns   
sehen ?!", wimmerte er.   
  
Yohji runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn.   
  
„Nichts, Omi ! Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich kümmere mich darum !",   
versprach er ernsthaft, warf die Schürze auf die Theke und verließ den Laden.   
  
Omi und Aya starrten ihm verduzt nach.   
  
„Was… Was hat er vor ?", fragte Omi verständnislos.   
  
Aya zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.   
  
*   
  
Crawford schob verwirrt seine Brille hoch, blinzelte ein paar Mal. Was für eine   
seltsame Vision… Was sollte ihm das sagen ? Und wie sollte es dazu kommen ?   
  
Er zuckte zusammen, als im oberen Stockwerk wieder etwas zu Bruch ging und er   
die wütenden Schrie Nagis hörte. Hinter seiner Brille verdrehte er die Augen.   
Albernes Kind. Als ob er ihm so gestatten würde, Omi wieder zu sehen.   
  
Farfarello kam die Treppe herunter, strich sich geistesabwesend über eine   
Platzwunde an seinem Kopf.   
  
„Nagi ist wütend auf dich.", bemerkte er überflüssigerweise.   
  
Crawford nickte nur.   
  
„Ich gehe jetzt."   
  
„Wohin ?", fragte Crawford misstrauisch.   
  
„Zu meinem netten, kleinen Kätzchen…" Farfarello lächelte auf eine beinahe   
normale Art und Weise.   
  
„Farfarello, wenn Nagi seinen Freund nicht sehen darf, dann…"   
  
Farfarello hörte ihm nicht mehr zu, sondern verließ einfach das Haus. Crawford   
knirschte mit den Zähnen. Der konnte was erleben, wenn er wieder nach Hause   
kam. Wütend griff er wieder nach seiner Zeitung.   
  
*   
  
Ein Klingeln riss Crawford aus seinen Gedanken und er stand gelassen auf.   
Vermutlich war das Farfarello, der wieder nach Hause kam. Ohne Eile ging er zur   
Tür, bis es zum zweiten Mal klingelte. Crawford hob eine Augenbraue.   
Normalerweise klingelte Farfarello nicht zweimal. Man konnte ihn eine halbe   
Stunde vor der Tür stehen lassen und er wiederholte das Klingeln nicht.   
Stattdessen verzierte er den Hauseingang.   
  
„Wohl doch nicht Farf…"   
  
Verblüfft öffnete er die Tür, sah gerade noch Yohjis wütend blitzende Augen,   
bevor er von einem Schlag ins Gesicht begrüßt wurde. Mit einem verstörten   
Aufstöhnen sank er gegen die Wand. Das war nicht ganz das, was ihm seine   
Vision gezeigt hatte.   
  
Im nächsten Moment spürte er Yohijs Hände an seinem Kragen, sah sich wieder   
diesen dunklen, grünen Schlitzen gegenüber.   
  
„Lass Naoe wieder zu Omi !", zischte er.   
  
Crawford starrte ihn verständnislos an.   
  
„Was soll das ? Wir waren uns einig, dass wir sie auseinander bringen !!"   
  
„Ich habe mich anders entschieden. Ich habe keine Lust zu sehen, wie Omi heult   
und dahinvegetiert. Schick Naoe zu ihm.", knurrte Yohji.   
  
Crawford hob eine Augenbraue, sah Yohji herausfordernd an.   
  
„Was, wenn nicht ?!"   
  
Yohji presste ihn gegen die Wand.   
  
„Tu es lieber…"   
  
Crawford starrte ihn kalt an.   
  
„Lass mich los."   
  
Yohji tat widerwillig, was Crawford sagte.   
  
„Nagi !!!", rief er nach oben.   
  
„WAS ?!!", kam Nagis zornige Antwort.   
  
„Verschwinde zu deinem kleinen Freund !!"   
  
Ein Moment Stille. Im nächsten Moment hörte man eiliges Fußgetrappel, dann   
tauchte Nagi an der Treppe auf, sprang die letzten 6 Stufen in einem Satz   
hinunter. Mit einem gehetzten Grinsen rief er Yohji einen Gruß zu, dann war er   
aus dem Haus.   
  
„Bist du jetzt zufrieden ?", knurrte Crawford.   
  
Yohji hob eine Augenbraue, nickte mit einem herablassenden Lächeln.   
  
„Jetzt kann man sich ja angenehmeren Sachen annehmen. Hast du heute Abend   
schon was vor ?", fragte Yohji mit samtiger Stimme.   
  
Crawford sah ihn fassungslos an.   
  
„Was ?!!"   
  
„Nun, die drei Pärchen auseinander zu bringen wird wohl nicht klappen, da muss   
ich auch kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, wenn ich dich flachlegen will." Yohji   
grinste unverschämt.   
  
„Und wie kommst du darauf, dass ich da mitmache ?!" Nervös schob Crawford   
seine Brille wieder hoch.   
  
Yohji lächelte verführerisch.   
  
„Kleiner Tipp von Schuldig…", behauptete Yohji.   
  
In Wahrheit hatte Schuldig nicht einen Ton zu ihm gesagt. Aber das wusste   
Crawford nicht.   
  
„Das… Das war… nur eine dumme Frage von ihm ! Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich   
nicht schwul bin !", stotterte Crawford.   
  
Grinsend beugte Yohji sich vor.   
  
„Deine Nervosität sagt mehr als tausend Worte, Braddy-Schatz…", schnurrte Yohji,   
neigte leicht den Kopf und küsste vorsichtig Crawfords Lippen.   
  
„Bis heute Abend, Braddy-Baby… Ich hol dich gegen Acht ab…", versprach er, dann   
verließ er pfeifend das Haus. Brad starrte ihm fassungslos nach, strich sich verstört   
über die Lippen.   
  
„Das war also die Vision…", krächzte er.   
*   
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
  
[1] Ich erinnere mich noch, wie Ouka gestorben ist... Zitat : "Jaaah ! Freie Bahn für Nagi !" -_-°   
  
Oh Gott, endlich !! Ich dachte schon, das wird nie was mit den Beiden ! Glück für mich, dass Yohji notgeil ist *lach* 


	15. 15

Titel: Denn Gott ist tot...   
  
Part : 15/17  
  
Autor: Shiva   
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de   
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Disclaimer : Noch immer konnte ich Kyoko Tsuchiya die Rechte für Weiß Kreuz nicht abringen und verdiene hiermit also immer noch kein Geld... Leider *sniff*   
  
Warnung: OOC _ , leichtes Aya-chan-bashing   
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya, OmixNagi, KenxFarfarello, BradxYohji   
  
"blabla"   
**denkdenk**   
~telepathie~   
  
Kommentar : Na ja, bald haben wir es ja geschafft *grins* Und ich plane ein Sequel, schon allein, um Kritikers berechtigte Frage nach Auftraggebern und Co. gerecht zu werden...   
  
*  
  
Als Aya zurück in sein Zimmer kam, lag Schuldig bäuchlings auf dem   
Bett und schlenkerte mit den langen Beinen. Er lächelte Aya liebevoll   
an, als dieser die Tür schloss, dann beugte er sich grinsend über das   
Buch in seinen Händen.   
  
„Was liest du da ?!", fragte Aya neugierig, setzte sich neben ihn und   
lehnte den Oberkörper auf Schuldigs Rücken.   
  
„Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis.", antwortete Schuldig, wandte den   
Kopf, um Ayas Kuss in Empfang nehmen zu können.   
  
„Gutes Buch ?"   
  
„Sehr lustig.", erwiderte Schuldig, legte das Buch jedoch weg und   
drehte sich auf den Rücken. Aya begab sich lächelnd in seine Arme.   
  
„Aber nicht halb so interessant wie du…", murmelte Schuldig, küsste   
Ayas Stirn, seine Nase, dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Lippen   
seines Liebsten.   
  
~Wollen wir heute Abend ausgehen, Sweet ?~   
  
~Wohin ?~   
  
Aya stöhnte leise in Schuldigs Mund, als die Hände des Deutschen   
unter sein Shirt glitten.   
  
~Vielleicht ins Kino und dann Essen. Was auch immer du willst, Sweet.~   
  
~Das hört sich gut an…~   
  
Schuldig drehte Aya auf den Rücken und der Rotschopf schlang seine   
Beine um Schuldigs schlanke Hüften.   
  
~Vielleicht könnten wir dann…~   
  
Aya beendete den Gedanken nicht in Worten, aber Schuldig sah das   
Bild in seinem Kopf. Sein Kuss wurde drängender.   
  
~Liebend gern, wenn du willst…~, erklang es heiser in Ayas Kopf.   
  
Zitternd schlang er die Arme um Schuldigs Hals.   
  
~Ich liebe dich…~, kam es von beiden gleichzeitig und sie lächelten in   
des Anderen Mund.   
  
*   
  
Aya betrachtete die Kinoplakate, spürte dabei Schuldigs Arm um seine   
Taille gleiten.   
  
„Und, was willst du sehen ?"   
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher… Catch me, if you can ?", fragte er.   
  
„Wenn du willst." Schuldig beugte sich herunter und küsste seine Wange.   
  
„Was würdest du denn gerne sehen ?"   
  
„Dich, wie du dich nackt in roten Seidenlaken räkelst."   
  
„Schuschu !!" Aya stieß ihn spielerisch in die Seite.   
  
Schuldig lachte leise, führte ihn zur Kasse.   
  
Während Schuldig die Karten kaufte, sah Aya sich in der Kinovorhalle um.   
Er war seit Jahren nicht mehr im Kino gewesen. Wahrscheinlich wusste   
Schuldig das, und hatte es deshalb vorgeschlagen. Schuldig wusste so viel   
von ihm. Eigentlich alles. Er wünschte, er könnte über sich dasselbe   
behaupten. Dann wiederum würde er vielleicht einen Schock kriegen, wenn   
er mehr über Schuldigs schreckliche Kindheit wusste.   
  
Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht, als er ein bekanntes Gesicht in der Menge   
sah. Hektisch sah er sich nach Schuldig um. Der Deutsche kam gerade von   
der Kasse zurück, legte automatisch den Arm um Ayas Schulter.   
  
„Was ist los ?", fragte er, drang sofort in Ayas Geist ein, als er das verstörte   
Gesicht seines Geliebten sah.   
  
Verblüfft sah er sich ebenfalls im Saal um, dann entdeckte er sie.   
  
Aya-chan, am Arm eines Jungen, der sie anlächelte. Sie schien es jedoch nicht   
zu bemerken, denn sie hatte inzwischen auch ihren Bruder in der Menge   
entdeckt. Finster starrte sie zu ihm rüber. Schuldig runzelte die Stirn, dann nahm   
er Ayas Arm und ging ohne zu Zögern auf die Beiden zu. Aya stolperte   
fassungslos hinterher.   
  
„Schuldig, was hast du vor ?", wisperte er erschreckt.   
  
„Nichts weiter. Nur Hallo sagen.", sagte Schuldig mit emotionsloser Stimme.   
  
Im nächsten Moment standen sie schon vor Aya-chan, deren Blicke, die sie auf   
Aya richtete, bereits dem Deathglare ihres Bruders Konkurrenz machen konnten.   
Schuldig räusperte sich ärgerlich.   
  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du deine Hassblicke auch auf mich richten würdest ? Es ist   
schließlich nicht Ayas Schuld, dass…" Aya-chan sah zu ihm hoch, lächelte ihn   
sanft und mitleidsvoll an. Schuldig verstummte überrascht.   
  
„Oh doch, ist es ! Es war schließlich nicht deine Schuld, dass er sich so   
hinterrücks an dich rangeschmissen hat. Wahrscheinlich hat er auch noch   
irgendwelche Lügen über mich erzählt, damit du dich von mir trennst und er dich   
haben kann. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so weit gehen würdest, Ran !" Den   
letzten Satz zischte sie ihrem Bruder zu. Dieser starrte sie sprachlos an. Aya-chans   
Begleitung sah sich unbehaglich um.   
  
„Ganz im Ernst, Flittchen, was hätte er mir erzählen sollen ? Dass du mit jedem ins   
Bett gehst ? Dass du nach nicht mal zwei Stunden mit einem Wildfremden ins Bett   
steigst ? Dass du lästiger und aufdringlicher bist als alle Mädchen im Blumenladen   
zusammen ? Das war nicht nötig, Miststück, das habe ich auch so rausgefunden.",   
knurrte er. Aya sah blass zu ihm hoch. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Seine   
Schwester hatte ihn gekränkt und in aller Öffentlichkeit beleidigt und Schuldig   
wollte ihn nur beschützen. Da konnte er doch nicht Schuldig anschreien, dass er   
seine Schwester beschimpfte, oder ? Hilflos hörte er weiter zu.   
  
„Davon mal abgesehen, du kleine Ratte, *ich* habe *Aya* hinter deinem Rücken   
angegraben. Das war von Anfang an mein Plan gewesen. Aber das sagte ich schon   
das letzte Mal. Scheinbar bist du so dumm, wie du aussiehst, Schlampe.", fauchte   
Schuldig aufgebracht.   
  
Aya-chan traten Tränen der Wut in die Augen und sie rannte mit einem zornigem   
Schrei aus dem Kino. Ihr Begleiter sah ihr hilflos nach. Schuldig drückte ihm ein   
paar Geldscheine in die Hand.   
  
„Hier. Für das, was du mit ihr haben kannst, kannst du dir auch 'ne Hure suchen.",   
sagte er kalt, dann zog er den nach Luft schnappenden Aya mit sich.   
  
„Schuldig !! Musste das sein ?!"   
  
Der Telepath sah zu ihm hinunter und Aya sah kalte Wut in seinen Augen glitzern.   
  
„Ich hasse sie. Sie bildet sich ein, mit dir machen zu können was sie will. Und du liebst   
sie trotzdem. Ich verstehe nicht, mit was sie solch eine bedingungslose Liebe verdient   
hat. Gerade *deine* bedingungslose Liebe !!"   
  
Aya sah ihn verunsichert an.   
  
„… Bist du eifersüchtig ?", fragte er vorsichtig.   
  
„Natürlich !! Sie verdient deine Liebe gar nicht ! Ich musste um deine Zuneigung kämpfen   
und sie nimmt das für selbstverständlich. Das ist nicht fair !!"   
  
Aya hob den Kopf, küsste sanft Schuldigs Lippen.   
  
„Aber dir gehört doch jetzt auch meine bedingungslose Liebe. Also reg dich nicht auf, ja ?   
Ich mag es nicht, wenn du wütend bist…", flüsterte er leise.   
  
Schuldig nickte besänftigt, beugte sich vor, um Aya noch einmal zu küssen.   
  
„Jetzt lass uns reingehen, sonst verpassen wir noch den Film."   
  
Noch einmal nickte Schuldig, ließ sich bereitwillig von Aya mitziehen.   
  
*   
  
Aya stieg kichernd aus dem Auto aus, nahm Schuldigs warme Hand entgegen.   
  
„Das sollten wir wiederholen !", sagte er, umarmte Schuldig liebevoll.   
  
„Das Kino besuchen ? Oder meinst du den Film ?"   
  
„Kino.", antwortete Aya, seine Stimme leicht gedämpft, weil er sein Gesicht noch immer in   
Schuldigs Hemd vergraben hatte.   
  
Schuldig strich ihm zärtlich übers Haar.   
  
"Lass uns reingehen. Ich hab einen Tisch reserviert."   
  
Aya nickte, strich über Schuldig leicht zerknautschtes Hemd.   
  
„Warum heute kein T-Shirt mit Spruch ?"   
  
„Oh, ich dachte, wenn wir in so ein teueres Restaurant gehen, sollten wir den Schein wahren   
und uns edel kleiden."   
  
Aya sah zweifelnd an sich herunter.   
  
„Keine Sorge, Sweet, du siehst hinreißend aus wie immer. Dich würden sie selbst in   
zerrissenen Jeans und Netzhemd reinlassen. Aber wir sind nicht alle so schön wie du !", lachte   
Schuldig.   
  
Fragend sah Aya zu ihm hoch.   
  
„Natürlich bist du schön, Schuldig. Atemberaubend schön.", sagte er ernst.   
  
Schuldig errötete leicht, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung. Aya kicherte leise.   
  
„Und wenn du rot wirst, wirkst du gleich noch schöner !", lachte er.   
  
„Ach, sei ruhig !", murmelte Schuldig, hielt sich die roten Wangen, um sie zu kühlen, was Aya   
nur noch mehr zum Lachen reizte.   
  
„Was ist so lustig ?", kam eine träge, aber bekannte Stimme.   
  
Aya und Schuldig drehten sich verduzt um, um Yohji und Crawford zu sehen, die sie verwirrt   
ansahen. Yohji hing halb auf Crawford, doch diesen schien es nicht wirklich zu stören. Sanft   
schlug er auf Yohjis rechte Hand, die unter sein Hemd kroch.   
  
„Oh, nichts… Was macht ihr hier ?", fragte Aya verstört.   
  
„Wir waren Essen. Und jetzt gehen wir nach Hause…" Yohji grinste anzüglich.   
  
„Na dann, viel Spaß !", lachte Schuldig.   
  
„Werd ich haben !", schnurrte Yohji, küsste Crawfords Wange.   
  
Dieser errötete leicht, zu seinem Ärger, dann schob er Yohji in Richtung Auto.   
  
„Tut nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde !", rief Schuldig ihnen noch nach, dann ging er mit   
Aya und einem breiten Grinsen ins Restaurant.   
  
„Ich wusste, dass das klappt. Yohji ist zu sexbesessen, um nicht darauf einzugehen. Sie mussten   
sich nur oft genug sehen und passende beispiele bei uns finden.", sagte Schuldig, nickte dem   
Portier zu, der ihn bereits zu kennen schien. Aya sah sich unsicher zu ihm um.   
  
~Keine Sorge, Sweet. Falls wir nicht in nächster Zeit öfter hier herkommen, wird er mich bald vergessen…~   
  
Aya nickte, kuschelte sich leicht an Schuldig.   
  
„Ich liebe dich.", schwor Schuldig ernsthaft.   
  
„Auf ewig."   
  
„Ja, auf ewig.", stimmte der Deutsche zu.   
  
*   
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
  
Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich mir das etwas anders vorgestellt, aber irgendwas ist schief gegangen... Hn...   
  
Trotzdem reviewen !! ^____^ 


	16. 16

Titel: Denn Gott ist tot...   
  
Part : 16/17  
  
Autor: Shiva   
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de   
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz   
  
Rating: R   
  
Disclaimer : Noch immer konnte ich Kyoko Tsuchiya die Rechte für Weiß Kreuz nicht abringen und verdiene hiermit also immer noch kein Geld... Leider *sniff*   
  
Warnung: OOC, Lemon   
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya, OmixNagi, KenxFarfarello, BradxYohji   
  
"blabla"   
**denkdenk**   
~telepathie~   
  
Kommentar : Da Lynn so schön gebettelt hat *lach* : So, hier haben wir eine Lemon und somit den vorletzten Teil. Der letzte Teil wird entweder morgen, oder wenn ich ganz viel Lust habe, heute Nacht noch gepostet  
  
*   
  
Aya schüttelte den Kopf, als er durch die Tür trat, legte seinen   
Mantel ab.   
  
„Musste das sein, Schuldig ?"   
  
Schuldig runzelte die Stirn.   
  
„Sie hat dich völlig ungeniert angestarrt !!", beschwerte er sich.   
  
Aya lachte leise.   
  
„Aber das ist doch kein Grund, die arme Frau dazu zu zwingen,   
sich in aller Öffentlichkeit auszuziehen.", seufzte Aya, ließ sich   
von Schuldig in die Arme ziehen. Er kicherte leise, als dessen   
Finger unter Ayas Hemd glitten.   
  
„Wollen wir dafür nicht nach oben gehen, Schu ?"   
  
Schuldigs Lippen glitten begehrlich über Aya Hals, ließen Aya   
gedämpft keuchen. Im nächsten Moment spürte Aya Schuldigs   
Arm in seinen Kniekehlen und er klammerte sich erschrocken an   
Schuldigs Hals. Schuldig grinste, beugte den Kopf, um ihn   
weiter küssen zu können, während er ihn hoch in Ayas Zimmer   
trug. Nur widerstrebend ließ Aya Schuldig los, als ihn dieser auf   
das Bett legte. Der Telepath lächelte sanft, während er langsam   
die Knöpfe Ayas Hemd aufknöpfte, jeden Zentimeter neu   
enthüllter Haut mit einem Kuss begrüßte. Aya kicherte leise, als   
Schuldig mit der Zunge in Ayas Bauchnabel glitt. Aya setzte   
sich auf, was Schuldig verwirrt aufblicken ließ. Mit einem   
sanften Lächeln beugte Aya sich vor, knöpfte Schuldigs Hemd   
auf, während er Schuldig zärtlich küsste. Vorsichtig strich er mit   
den Händen über die entblößte Haut, unterbrach den Kuss auch   
nicht, als Schuldig an seinem Reißverschluss herumspielte.   
  
~Wenn dir was zu viel wird, Aya…~   
  
~…dann sag ich Bescheid…~   
  
~Wir machen nichts, was du nicht willst, Sweet ! Ich kann so   
lange warten, wie du willst…~   
  
Aya nickte an Schuldigs Lippen, stand auf, um die Hose   
auszuziehen. Dabei umfasste er mit der einen Hand Schuldigs   
Hinterkopf, damit er den Kuss nicht beenden musste. Schuldig   
lächelte über diese Aktion, öffnete die Augen einen Spalt, um   
Aya zu beobachten, der, obwohl er nur mit einer Hand arbeiten   
konnte, mit erstaunlicher Anmut seine Hosen auszog. Nur noch   
in Shorts hockte sich der Rotschopf auf Schuldigs Oberschenkel,   
schlang die Arme um dessen Hals.   
  
~Darf ich weitermachen ?~   
  
Aya löste die Lippen von Schuldigs, nickte, während er sich über   
die leicht geschwollenen Lippen leckte. Schuldig hob Aya vorsichtig   
von seinem Schoß, setzte ihn neben sich auf das Bett. Dann hockte   
er sich vor ihn hin, zog langsam an dem Bund der Shorts. Mit einem   
Lächeln registrierte er Ayas leichtes Erröten, befreite seinen Liebsten   
endgültig von der Kleidung. Er begrüßte die Semi-Erektion Ayas mit   
einem Kuss, sah mit einem herausfordernden Lächeln hoch zu Aya.   
  
„Was ist mit dir ?", krächzte Aya.   
  
Schuldig stand grinsend auf, während Aya vor ihm in die Knie ging   
und ihn langsam vom Stoff befreite. Schuldig stöhnte auf, als Aya   
den Kopf in seinen Schoß drückte. Aya stand auf und setzte sich   
wieder auf das Bett, sah Schuldig erwartungsvoll an. Schuldig   
zögerte, betrachtete Aya begierig.   
  
„Wie schön du bist…"   
  
Aya lächelte und schnurrte leise. Sofort wurde er von Schuldig an   
sich gerissen, stürmisch geküsst und auf den Rücken gelegt.   
Schuldigs rechte Hand griff in Ayas Schoß, strich sacht über die   
bleiche Länge. Aya keuchte, drückte sich enger an Schuldig.   
  
~Bist du dir wirklich sicher ?~   
  
~Völlig.~   
  
Aya hob den Kopf, küsste Schuldig hingebungsvoll. Der Deutsche   
genoss den Kuss, griff dabei aber mit der rechten Hand auf den   
Nachttisch, auf dem er schon etwas platziert hatte, bevor sie zum   
Kino gefahren waren. Aya bemerkte seine Handbewegung, öffnete   
leicht die Augen. Neugierig beobachtete er Schuldig, der sich mir   
einer Hand abmühte, die Tube zu öffnen, da die andere noch immer   
mit Ayas Unterleib beschäftigt schien, Aya immer mal wieder leise   
aufstöhnen ließ. Irgendwann hatte er Erfolg und die streichelnde Hand   
verschwand. Schuldig verteilte etwas Gel auf seinem linken Zeigefinger   
und er berührte zaghaft Ayas Po. Aya seufzte leise und öffnete   
erwartungsvoll seine Beine. Schuldig küsste ihn sanft und drückte   
vorsichtig gegen den engen Körpereingang. Aya konnte sich nicht   
entscheiden, ob er die Gefühle, welche Schuldig mit seinem Eindringen   
hervorrief, nun als unangenehm oder nur störend einstufen sollte.   
Ehrlich gesagt hatte er sich das etwas anders vorgestellt. Trotzdem   
ließ er Schuldigfortfahren, konzentrierte sich auf Schuldigs Lippen.   
Als der Deutsche seinen Finger vor und zurück gleiten ließ, traf er   
bei Aya auf irgendeinen Punkt, der ihn aufschreien ließ.   
  
~Alles in Ordnung, Sweet ?~   
  
Aya japste nickend nach Luft und bewegte sein Becken. Wieder streifte   
der Finger diesen Punkt und Aya stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus.   
Schuldig grinste. Er wusste, dass er Ayas Sweetspot gefunden hatte.   
Er geisterte immer wieder darüber hinweg und genoss das Winden und   
Keuchen des Körpers unter ihm. Als er den Finger herauszog, sah Aya   
ihn verstört an, protestierte halblaut. Schuldig lachte erleichtert und   
küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze, drang gleichzeitig mit zwei Fingern in   
ihn ein. Aya hob es bald vom Bett und er klammerte sich an Schuldig.   
  
„OH GOTT !!!"   
  
Schuldig nahm wieder seinen Rhythmus auf und dehnte den Eingang,   
während Aya atemlos vor sich hin murmelte und versuchte die Finger   
tiefer zu zwingen. Ein dritter Finger gesellte sich dazu und Aya schrie   
leise Schuldigs Namen. Die langsamen Bewegungen in ihm machten ihn   
wahnsinnig und ließen ihn beständig erzittern.   
  
„I...Schuldig...Bitte...", bettelte er.   
  
Sein Geliebter stöhnte aufgrund des leisen Flehens und zog seine Hand   
zurück. Er hob Ayas Beine und legte sie auf seine Schultern. Mit einer   
Hand hielt er Ayas Becken, mit der anderen positionierte er sich selbst.   
  
„Ich liebe dich, Sweet..."   
  
„Ich liebe dich auch…", stöhnte Aya erregt.   
  
Liebevoll lächelnd drang er in Aya ein und verdrehte leicht die Augen,   
als ihn die heiße Enge umfing. Aya biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe..   
  
**Das ist ETWAS größer als seine Finger...**   
  
Probeweise bewegte er sich und ließ Schuldig dadurch aufstöhnen.   
  
„Sweet... Bitte halt still..."   
  
Seine jadegrünen Augen richteten sich auf Ayas und er stieß vorsichtig   
mit seinem Becken weiter vor. Ayas Körper bäumte sich auf und er   
stöhnte tief. Zufrieden mit der Reaktion etablierte Schuldig einen   
langsamen Rhythmus, der ihre Ekstase noch weiter steigerte. Aya   
wand sich darbietend unter ihm und keuchte leise, spannte seine   
Muskeln an um Schuldig noch enger umschließen zu können.   
  
„Geht...geht es dir gut ?", japste Schuldig.   
  
Aya lächelte ihn an.   
  
**Sogar jetzt denkt er an meine Gefühle...**   
  
Aya schlang seine Arme um Schuldigs Nacken und küsste ihn zärtlich.   
  
„Ich liebe dich...", flüsterte er.   
  
Schuldig drang tief in Ayas Geist ein, genoss dessen Liebe und bemerkte   
seinen Wunsch nach mehr. Auch, wenn Aya offensichtlich nicht wirklich   
wusste, was *mehr* war. Der Deutsche wurde schneller und stieß immer   
kräftiger zu, vergrub sich in Ayas willigen Körper. Eine seiner Hände   
wickelte sich um Ayas Glied, streichelte es im selben Takt wie seine Stöße,   
mit der anderen stützte er sich neben Aya ab. Aya warf den Kopf in den   
Nacken und stieß einen langgezogenen Schrei aus. Als Schuldig spürte,   
wie sich Ayas Muskeln um ihn verkrampften, war es auch um ihn   
geschehen. Mit den nächsten paar Stößen ergoss er sich in Aya. Erschöpft   
sank er neben ihm nieder, küsste zärtlich Ayas Lippen, dessen Arme sich   
warm um seine Schultern legten.   
  
„Alles in Ordnung ?", flüsterte er.   
  
Aya nickte, drückte den Kopf unter Schuldigs Kinn. Schuldig überprüfte,   
ob es Aya auch wirklich gefallen hatte, dann schloss er zufrieden die Augen.   
  
~Ich liebe dich…~   
  
Von Aya kam nur ein unverständliches Murmeln, doch Schuldig spürte seine   
Gefühle in seinem Geist.   
  
~Schlaf gut, Sweet…~   
  
*   
  
Fortsetzung folgt...   
  
Ich erinnere mich wieder, warum ich eigentlich keine Lemon-Szenen schreibe... Ich kann es nicht wirklich und es dauert ewig... -_-° 


	17. 17

Titel: Denn Gott ist tot...  
  
Part : 17/17  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer : Noch immer konnte ich Kyoko Tsuchiya die Rechte für Weiß Kreuz nicht abringen und verdiene hiermit also immer noch kein Geld... Leider *sniff*  
  
Warnung: OOC, Angst, implied rape  
  
Pairing: SchuldigxAya, OmixNagi, KenxFarfarello, BradxYohji   
  
"blabla"  
**denkdenk**  
~telepathie~  
^^Erinnerung^^  
  
Kommentar : Damit habe ich es also endlich geschafft ! Der letzte Teil ist fertig ! Und ich auch *ächz*...  
  
*  
  
Aya-chan hockte an ihrem Schreibtisch, starrte blicklos aus dem Fenster.   
Wut blitzte in ihren Augen und ihre Fingernägel hatten blutige Spuren   
auf ihren nackten Beinen und Armen hinterlassen. Sie atmete heftig.  
  
Es war einfach nicht fair ! Wie sie alle mit ihr umgingen ! Ihr eigener   
Bruder hatte ihr den Freund gestohlen. Schuldig beschimpfte sie,   
behauptete, er wäre nur mit ihr zusammengewesen, weil er an Ran   
kommen wollte.   
  
Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schmeckte schnell Blut.   
  
Bevor sie Schuldig kennen gelernt hatte, war alles besser gewesen.  
  
Ihr Bruder hatte sie auf Händen getragen, hätte Himmel und Hölle in   
Bewegung gesetzt, um ihr ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen. Aber kaum   
nachdem sie mit Schuldig zusammen war, noch bevor sie ihn zum Koneko   
gebracht hatte, war ihr Bruder abweisender geworden. Inzwischen hatte  
sie sogar ihren Schlüssel für die Tür zum Koneko abgegeben müssen !   
Selbst die Studienfahrt nach Spanien konnte sie wahrscheinlich in den   
Wind schreiben ! Aya hatte ja nur noch Augen für Schuldig ! Vermutlich   
kaufte er lieber Schuldig eine neue Armbanduhr als ihr diese Fahrt zu bezahlen !  
  
Die beiden hätten sich nie treffen dürfen. Dann wäre sie jetzt noch immer   
glücklich. Zusammen mit Schuldig, dem schönen, reichen Deutschen,   
verwöhnt von ihrem beliebten, sie vergötternden Bruder.  
  
Stattdessen saß sie jetzt allein in ihrer kleinen Wohnung und starrte den Mond   
an. Und morgen würde sie nicht einmal mit ihren Freundinnen schwimmen   
gehen können, weil ihre Arme und Beine aussahen wie die von Farafello, oder   
wie der neue Freund von Ken hieß.  
  
Mit einem wütenden Aufschniefen stand sie auf, fegte das Bild von Ran und   
ihr vom Schreibtisch, betrachtete befriedigt das zersprungene Glas auf dem   
Boden. Sie wollte auf ihr Bett zugehen, um endlich schlafen zu gehen, übersah   
jedoch eine der vielen Scherben, heulte auf, als sie das Glas in ihren Fuß   
eindringen spürte.  
  
Schluchzend schmiss sie sich aufs Bett, verdrehte leicht ihr Bein, um ihre   
blutende Fußsohle zu betrachten.  
  
„Alles deine Schuld, Ran !!", wimmerte sie, ließ sich rückwärts in ihr Bett fallen.  
  
*  
  
Schuldig winselte im Schlaf. Seine Augenlider zuckten und er klammerte sich an   
Aya. Durch die Bewegung erwachte der Deutschen, jammerte leise. Der Schmerz   
in seinem Inneren war so groß, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Warum   
kamen sie gerade jetzt zurück ? Er hatte gedacht, die Alpträume wären   
verschwunden. Keuchend drang er in Ayas Geist ein, versank in ihm, versuchte,   
sich in Ayas Gedanken zu ertränken, dem Schmerz zu entfliehen. Aya zuckte in   
seinen Armen zusammen, doch der verzweifelte Telepath bemerkte es nicht.  
  
*  
  
Ayas Inneres verkrampfte sich, als Schuldigs Gedanken so tief in seinen Geist   
eindrang, dass er nicht mehr zwischen ihm und seinem liebsten unterscheiden   
konnte. Es war, als wüsste Ayas Körper zwei Seelen auf einmal ertragen.  
  
Er schrie leise auf, als Erinnerungen und Gedanken von Schuldig in sein   
Bewusstsein strömten und wie ein Horrorfilm vor seinem geistigen Auge abliefen.  
^^"Schuldig ! Beweg deinen faulen Arsch hierher !!!", brüllte ein aufgebrachter   
Mann mit hellblondem Haar auf Deutsch. Trotz dessen konnte Aya den Sinn der   
Worte verstehen.  
  
Aya konnte die Angst Schuldigs spüren, als wäre es seine eigene und er versuchte   
sich weiter in die Ecke zu drücken, in der er sich befand.  
„Ich hab nichts getan. Ich hab nichts getan…", hörte er Schuldigs leicht verzerrte   
und jugendliche Stimme in seinem Kopf wimmern.  
  
Plötzlich wurde er am Kragen gepackt und er konnte den alkoholgetränkten   
Atem des Mannes regelrecht schmecken.  
  
„Nein, Daddy, bitte !! Ich hab doch nichts gemacht !!", heulte der Junge auf.  
  
Schmerzen umnebelten Ayas Geist und er spürte Tränen über seine Wangen laufen.^^  
^^Das nette, aufgeschlossene Gesicht einer älteren Frau tauchte vor ihm auf,   
tätschelte aufmunternd seinen Kopf.  
  
„Nicht weinen, Schuschu… Vergiss nicht, Gott wird alles richten. Du musst nur   
Vertrauen in Gott haben, und er wird dir helfen… Gott hilft dir immer, den Gott   
wacht immer über dich…"^^  
^^"Nein !! Nein !! Ich will nicht... Lass mich doch gehen... Ich bin nicht schuld   
daran ! Nein !!"  
  
Alles, was Aya vor sich sehen konnte, war eine Tischplatte, dann zerriss ein   
grausamer Schmerz sein Inneres. Gequält schrie er auf, seine Schmerzensschreie   
vermischten sich mit denen Schuldigs. Voller Pein klammerte er sich an Schuldigs   
Bewusstsein, versuchte zu fliehen, konnte es jedoch nicht.^^  
^^Er saß zitternd in einer Ecke, hielt die blutverschmierten Beine an sich gepresst.   
Leises Schluchzen drang aus seiner Kehle und er zuckte jedes Mal zusammen, wenn   
er über seine aufgeplatzte Unterlippe leckte.  
  
„Gott… Gott wacht nicht über mich…. Denn Gott… Gott ist tot…", winselte er.^^  
^^"Das geht nun schon drei Jahre, Schuldig. Du solltest dich wehren…" Ein   
lockendes Lächeln lag auf dem Gesicht Crawfords, der um einige Jahre jünger   
wirkte. Er sah durch Schuldigs Augen auf eine Pistole in den Händen des   
Amerikaners. Nach einigem Zögern griff er danach, obwohl Aya nicht wusste,   
was Schuldig damit vorhatte. Das einzige Gefühl in seinem Kopf war der   
unsterbliche Wunsch nach Rache, der ihm selbst so bekannt war.^^  
^^Das schlafende, aufgedunsene Gesicht Schuldigs' Vater erschien in Ayas Blickfeld.   
Wut, Hass und Rachdurst wühlten Schuldigs Gefühle auf, gleichzeitig jedoch fast   
schon eine Art von verquerem Mitleid. Blaugrüne Augen öffneten sich, sahen ihn   
träge an.  
  
„Ah, Schuschu… Du siehst aus wie deine Mutter… So schön… Komm hier runter,   
Schuschu… Lass uns… kuscheln…", krächzte der Betrunkene.  
  
Zorn flammte in Aya auf. Jedenfalls glaubte er, dass es seine Gefühle waren, denn   
wirklich erkennen konnte er es nicht mehr. Seine Hand hob sich und Schuldigs   
Vater starrte fassungslos in den Lauf der entsicherten Pistole. Dann zogen sich   
seine Augenbrauen zusammen.  
  
„Ich wusste, dass der Name passt… Schuldig…"  
  
Er schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch da hatte Schuldig schon abgedrückt,   
blickte verstört in das verzerrte Gesicht seines Vaters, betrachtete das Blut, das   
dickflüssig die Stirn hinterrann, sich an der Nasenspitze sammelte und auf das   
schmutzigweiße Hemd tropfte. Seine zitternden Hände ließen die Waffe fallen.  
  
„Ja… Ich bin Schuldig…", hauchte der Junge, dann brach er zusammen.^^  
  
*  
  
Schuldig öffnete die Augen, fand sich selbst so sehr mit Ayas Geist verschlungen,   
dass er Probleme hatte, sich wieder von seinem geliebten zu trennen. Verstört   
betrachtete er das tränennasse Gesicht Ayas, der mit feuchten, rotgeweinten Augen   
zu ihm hoch starrte.   
  
„Schuldig…", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.  
  
Unsicher streckte Schuldig die Hand aus, berührte Ayas Wange.  
  
„Was ist mit dir ? Habe ich dir weh getan ? Aya ?!" Verzweiflung mischte sich in   
seine Stimme.  
  
Aya setzte sich auf, zog Schuldig in die Arme und fuhr mit zitternden Händen über   
seinen Rücken.  
  
„Ich verstehe dich… Ich hätte ihn auch umgebracht…", wisperte er unglücklich,   
vergrub das Gesicht in Schuldigs seidigem Haar.  
  
Erst jetzt begriff Schuldig, was mit Aya war.   
  
Gott, konnte er sich selbst nicht genug kontrollieren, dass er Aya seine Erinnerungen   
aufgezwungen hatte ?   
  
„… Es tut mir leid… Ich wollte nicht, dass du das siehst…", entschuldigte der   
Deutsche sich, biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
  
Aya schwieg einen Moment, kuschelte sich weiter an Schuldig.  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass ich es gesehen habe… So weiß ich etwas mehr über dich…   
Ohne, dass du dich mit Erzählen quälen musst…", erklärte er, fuhr zärtlich mit den   
Fingern durch das flammendrote Haar.  
  
„Tat es… nicht weh ?", fragte Schuldig verständnislos.  
  
Aya antwortete nicht, drückte Schuldig sanft aufs Bett und küsste seine Nasenspitze.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Schuldig. Du bist mein Leben…", schwor er ernst, jedoch umspielte   
ein zärtliches Lächeln seine Lippen.  
  
Schuldig sah ihn unsicher an, dann erwiderte er das Lächeln.  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch. Du bist mehr als mein Leben. Du bist mein Alles…", erwiderte   
er, schlang Arme und Beine um ihn.  
  
Sie sahen sich eine Weile verliebt an, küssten sich immer wieder.  
  
~Wie wär's mit Urlaub ?~  
  
~Was meinst du, Schuschu ? Ich muss gleich zur Arbeit !~  
  
~Nein. Richtigen Urlaub. Und heute gehst du nicht arbeiten.~  
  
~Ich muss ! Ich hab Dienst !~  
  
~Ich sag ihnen, du bist krank.~  
  
~Aber, Schu !~  
  
Schuldigs Kuss wurde drängender und er berührte die Innenseite von Ayas   
Oberschenkeln. Aya zuckte zusammen.  
  
~Siehst du. Du bist heute nicht fähig, arbeiten zu gehen…~  
  
Aya lächelte, nickte gegen Schuldigs Halsbeuge.  
  
*  
  
Schweigend sah Aya aus dem Fenster.   
  
Aya-chan war fort. Sie hatte ihn gebeten, ihr ein Leben in Amerika zu ermöglichen   
und nach Drängen von Schuldig und Omi hatte er ihr ein Konto eingerichtet,   
auf das er monatlich einen bestimmten Betrag überweisen würde. Schuldig war   
mehr als zufrieden damit gewesen, hatte Pläne für ihre Zukunft ohne Aya-chan gemacht.  
  
Und jetzt ?  
  
Jetzt war Schuldig auch weg.  
  
Schon seit einer Woche war er fort und alles, was er von ihm gehört hatte, war ein   
Telefonanruf. Wut stieg in ihm auf, wenn er daran dachte, dass Crawford gemütlich   
mit Yohji rummachte und Schuldig die Arbeit erledigen musste. Unglücklich schloss   
Aya die Gardinen, drehte sich um.  
  
Schuldig lehnte mit seinem üblichen Grinsen am Türrahmen.   
  
„Ich bin zurück, Sweet !", bemerkte er überflüssigerweise.  
  
Aya flog regelrecht in seine Arme, küsste ihn überschwänglich.  
  
„Himmel, ich hab dich so vermisst !!"  
  
„Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich…", flüsterte Schuldig heiser an Ayas Ohr.  
  
Aya sah auf, betrachtete das Gesicht seines Liebsten voller Erleichterung und Neugier.  
  
„Was denn ?"  
  
Schuldig schob den verduzten Aya ein Stück von sich weg, dann ging er in die Knie.   
Aya starrte ihn fassungslos an.  
  
„Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, und mich heiraten ?"  
  
Schuldig reichte ihm mit einem liebevollen Lächeln eine kleine Schatulle. Aya öffnete   
sie sprachlos, betrachtete den einfachen, goldenen Ring. Im inneren Ring stand   
'In ewiger Liebe - Schuldig'.  
  
„In Deutschland sind Ehen zwischen Männern jetzt erlaubt. Bitte."  
  
Ayas Finger zitterten, als er vorsichtig den Ring überstreifte, dann zu Schuldig in die Knie sank.  
  
„Ja !!", wisperte er atemlos, umarmte Schuldig hingerissen.  
  
~Ja !~, wiederholte er, als er in Schuldigs zärtlichem Kuss versank.  
~~Owari~~  
  
Ha ! Geschafft !   
Ich plane ein Sequel, werde aber auch noch ein oder zwei andere FFs hier posten. Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr die auch lest ^___^  
Und nicht vergessen, noch ein letztes Mal zu reviewen ! ^____^  
An dieser Stelle noch mal ein großes Dankeschön für alle Reviews, Bewertungen und Mails ! Love ya !  
Shiva 


End file.
